Her Release
by tigeracid08
Summary: On the road after the farm, Beth finds herself with an unexpected mentor that may or may not have the answer to her problems. Set between Season 2 and 3. Slightly AU
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this story is slightly different then what I'm used to. Set back after the fall of the farm between Seasons 2 and 3. Also has a bit more of a darker theme focusing on self-harm. if you don't like that and -or- don't care to read that then don't. Daryl also is a bit more rough around the edges, sort of like he was in season 2 when he tried to cut himself off from everyone, trying not to care. That being said, he is going to be rougher then what most people would expect toward someone with such a problem. Like I said, don't like it. Don't read it.**

 **For those that do care to read further, hope you enjoy and please comment and review. I would love to know what people think about this story. If it's liked at all. If not, I'll let it fall to the wayside and focus on other stories. I'm just playing out some thoughts here.**

* * *

 **Chapter. 1**

Daryl took a quick glance around the group. Hearing everything that Rick said as they huddled around the truck, pouring over the map for what felt like the hundredth time. They were running in circles now. He knew it. Rick knew it. The whole fucking group knew it. Yet, here they stood, a huddle mass of people on the roadside trying to decide their next move.

"There's a smaller town a few miles out, could be something there, " Maggie said, pointing to the small area on the map. It was a nondescript town, barely eligible before their eyes. One that could have easily been missed by some other people. Daryl looked to Rick first, then to Hershel as he nodded his head.

"Use to make some house calls out there for a few people. It's small but there might be something."

Rick nodded, taking the old man's word for it as he leaned closer to the map, already mapping out a route for them to take. Daryl looked over the group one more time, noting Lorie in the truck with Carl standing next to the door, Carol not far behind and one other no where to be seen. He looked behind him, squinting into the sun before turning back around to look at Hershel and Maggie, who seemed to not have noticed one of their own missing.

"Shit," he muttered, heading over to Carol and Carl while the others continued discussing the next move. "Where's Beth?" he asked Carol, squinting at the woman as she nodded toward the trees.

"Said she had to go." The woman shrugged, acting so unconcerned about the whole thing. Maybe it wasn't that big of a deal. Maybe he was just being paranoid, but when he noticed the oldest Greene looking around the space. Searching for his youngest, Daryl shook his head, disappearing into the tree line where Carol indicated Beth had gone.

Remaining silent, not to alert any walkers, or Beth. Didn't need to be scaring her off when all he was trying to do was check on her. A shadow leaned up against a tree nearby, small and thin, telling him it was the girl, but she wasn't kneeling like she would be if she were actually going. So he didn't feel any hesitation when he moved toward her, remaining silent until he could see through the tree line. Taking in her small frame as she held her shirt up and pulled the waist band on her jeans down, just barely revealing an inch of flesh that she dragged something across. Daryl froze, his eyes taking in the small red line that formed, watching as she pressed down on it. Her head falling back against the tree, looking just as relieved as a heroin addict getting their first hit of the day. Her fingers dug further into the narrow cut, her eyes clenching closed for just a moment before relaxing again.

Confused, Daryl took a step back, his grip tightening on his crossbow as he tried to understand what was going on. Why someone would intentionally cause themselves harm. Especially in this day and age when everything else was out to kill them. He tried to wrap his mind around it. Tried to see the world from her eyes, and came up empty. His own experiences with pain telling him that no one in their right mind would do such a thing. Maybe that was the problem. The girl wasn't in her right mind. Hadn't been since the incident with the barn when she attempted to kill herself. He took another step back, not focusing on where he was going and inadvertently stepping on a branch, catching Beth's attention.

Their eyes met for a moment. Her big blue one's widening in fear as she stared at him. Trying to understand his reaction, what he was going to do. He gave her one hard look, his eyes moving from hers to the small razor blade in her hand and back again as his frown deepened. Shaking his head at the sight of the young girl before turning away. Feeling every bit of her own hard stare on his back as he headed back to the highway. Telling himself that he didn't care if the girl lived or died. At least it would be on her own terms. He was just at the edge of the woods when he came face to face with Hershel. The old man's eyes going from him to the girl shuffling along behind him. Daryl didn't look back, unable to look at her again without staring at the just healing skin on her arm. The evidence that she didn't even want to be here.

"Just checking on her," he mumbled, shoving past the man without another word. Wondering if the old man knew what his daughter was doing, and if he did, how he could just sit by and let her. Closing his eyes, he bit on his lower lip and decided it wasn't his business. Wasn't his place to judge someone for their stupid choices, or rat them out. Even if they needed it. The girl already made her choice. Already showed the whole group that she was more a liability than anything.

 **xXx**

That night they found themselves in some run down house in the middle of nowhere. Its windows already boarded up and the people inside long dead. As evident by the bodies lying next to the front door. Daryl stood outside on the porch, his crossbow in hand as he stood against the wall, doing his best to keep awake until someone relieved him from his watch. The day been long. Longer than he thought possible, doing his best to keep his attention focused on the road before him, and not look back in his rear view mirror where he could see Hershel and Beth sitting in the truck behind them. Still puzzling over why a girl like her would resort to self harm.

Kept telling himself it wasn't any of his damn business. That he should leave well enough alone and focus on bigger problems. Like where they were going to get their next meal and sleep that night. Now he sat on the front porch, still starving even though he managed to come up with some squirrel and Carol and Beth cooked it up nicely.

Footsteps echoed behind him, heavy but slow, telling him it was the old man coming over. Allowing him time to brace himself from whatever he wanted to talk about. Hershel stopped next to him as Daryl straightened up, taking in a deep breath as he looked at their surroundings. Noting the quiet outside for a moment before releasing the breath and said, "so Beth told me what you saw in the woods today."

Daryl frowned, his hands clenching together as the old man basically confirmed that he knew. He knew, and he didn't make any move to stop her. Almost like he didn't care.

"I know what it looks like. From an outsider, anyways. And I'd stop her if I could, but I take comfort in knowing she's not looking to die. Not anytime soon."

Daryl shook his head, clenching his lips together as the old man basically read his mind. "How do you know that's not what she's working up to? She did it before."

Hershel shook his head, his eyes staying downcast as he said, "she didn't mean to do that."

Daryl glanced at him, his brows furrowing as he waited for an explanation. Hershel looked at him with sad eyes. The eyes of a man that seen far too much. That lived through too much. "She said she was numb, that she just wanted to feel something. Said that she didn't realize how much more pressure it was taking to feel before it was too late."

Daryl stared at him, his mouth gaping open as he took in the man's implications. "She'd done this before?"

Hershel nodded, again, his gaze remaining on the ground. Unable to meet Daryl's eyes. He bet the man thought he was condemning him and her. "I've taken her to doctors, therapists. Had her committed twice." He held up two fingers to emphasize the point as he shook his head. "Her mama and I doin everything we could to help her. To understand."

Daryl shook his head, looking out at the forest around them as the man paused. Taking a moment in his explanation. "Doctors explained that something in her brained wasn't wired right. Something didn't allow her to process her feelings like a normal person. For Beth, it started at the beginning of high school, when she and her best friend were in a car wreck. Beth survived, the girl didn't and Beth blamed herself. Instead of talking about it, she cut herself. Said it made her feel better. That it helped, even gave her a sense of euphoria."

Hershel shook his head, sighing as he rubbed at his forehead. Looking even more tired than usual. Daryl looked at him, still not fully understanding how. "So guilt, self loathing, unable feels anything even. Alright. I've seen that. Can grasp at that, I guess, but euphoria."

Hershel nodded, finally glancing at him. "She found she liked the pain. Found she felt lighter, happier even."

Hershel shrugged, his gaze back to the forest. Not able to say anymore as he gave Daryl a moment to process the information. "Maggie knows what Beth did, does. Even if she's fooled herself into believing that Beth stopped. That the near death experience woke her sister up to the parallels. She knows, just refuses to see it. Don't know if she told Glenn or not, so aside from them, you are the only other one that knows about Beth's addiction."

"You call that an addiction," Daryl said, stunned by the choice of words. Scoffing at the man as he rubbed at his chin.

"Yes, because it is. At this point, it's how she gets herself to feel anything. How she makes herself happy again. She's broken and I can't do anything to fix it." His voice trailed off, the first hint of the uselessness he felt slipping through as he looked at the younger man. Daryl nodded, barely meeting the man's gaze as he felt the weight the man carried. The feeling of hopelessness slipping into Daryl, making him wish he could shut off his own emotions. For even a moment so that he didn't have to feel himself caring about this old man and his daughter.

"Why you telling me all this? Why do you even think I would care?" Daryl asked, going back to his usual cynical self to cover up what the man was making him feel. He didn't want to feel for them. Didn't want to care about any of them really, but why else would he be sitting here at this house. With this group, listening to this old man explain why his youngest cut herself.

"I told you so that you wouldn't think I was just letting my daughter die. So that you wouldn't believe that she wants to die. Because she doesn't. She does it for the exact opposite reason actually and I know it sounds stupid and unbelievable, but she does it to feel alive. To remind herself that she is alive and if I could make her stop I would. If there was anything I could do to make her feel alive and happy without the self harm, I would."

Daryl nodded, chewing the nail on his thumb as he took in Hershel's words. Still not able to meet the man's eyes. Hershel took a step back, looking ready to turn back into the house before he paused for a moment. Gaping like he was going to say something else. Daryl wished he wouldn't. Wished he would drop the subject and move on. Said so himself there was nothing to be done. It was only a matter of time before the girl slipped again, and this time there wouldn't be any antibiotics or stitches to fix her up.

"I don't want the others to know, Daryl," he said, making the young man look up at him. Stare into his eyes a little harder than necessary. "I don't need them looking over her shoulder every time she leaves the group. She don't need that. She needs people to see her as a capable person."

Daryl grunted, almost wanting to say "fat chance" after the farm but he remained quiet. Thinking about Hershel's word. His request that would only put another weight on Daryl's shoulders every time Beth disappeared into the forest, went around the corner of the house, or some other shit. He looked into the window, spotting the young girl sleeping on the floor on the other end of the building. Laying next to her sister who was curled up next to Glen.

Thought about his own abuse at the hands of his father. The number of times he forced himself to go numb just to stop feeling it. The nights he spent in a drug induced stupor, just so he could forget his life and every horrible detail. Yet, there was a girl inside, hurting herself to feel it all. The pain, the anguish. Finding a way to release it so she could live it and here he was condemning her for it.

"Yeah, alright old man," he muttered, closing his eyes to the sight of the girl lying in front of him.

 **xXx**

Days passed, could have been weeks even, none of them would know the difference. They knew the nights grew longer and colder. Food getting scarce as the animals hid away from the elements. All of them huddling closer to keep warm as they ran from house to house. Praying they would find somewhere that would last longer than a couple of nights. That would allow them a certain amount of protection so that they could rest. Regroup and figure out their next move. During the time Daryl kept his eyes on the small blonde. Noting when she would go into the woods to 'relieve' herself for longer than a few minutes. Looking her over when she did return and narrowing his gaze at her when she turned up with no new marks. Every now and then she would slip up, a scratch appearing on just above the waistband of her jeans, or just below the edges of her sleeves. Leaving Daryl to question rather it came from her or the woods.

One such mark went noticed by Carol as the girl reached up to grab some drying clothes off of a tree branch. Her shirt rose up and Carol gasped, almost moving to touch the long stretch of cuts along her hip bone. "What happened?" she asked, looking at Beth with such concern that Daryl felt his own stomach twist at the lie that was already forming on the young girl's lips.

Beth looked down, her eyes going wide at the exposed mark before she covered her own surprise and said, "must have been the thorns in those bushes earlier. Wasn't paying too much attention."

Carol brought her hand to her lips, eying the spot that Beth quickly covered for a moment before nodding her head. Beth turned, meeting Daryl's glare with her own sheepish look before ducking toward the small pile they made.

Daryl frowned at the words, shaking his head as he read the doubt and hurt that flashed across Carol's face. The woman wasn't stupid. She lived through her own version of hell long enough to know a lie when she heard it, but she didn't say anything either. Her gaze lingered a moment longer on Beth than necessary before looking to Hershel with a sadness in her eyes. Daryl's jaw tightened even more before he turned away and focused on the animal he was supposed to be prepping for dinner that night. His mind not really into the task as he thought about the all the damn trouble he was going through to keep the girl along with the others alive. How each day they all broke their backs to ensure the likes of her, Lorie, Carol and all of them were safe and there she was, not giving a damn about any of it.

Doing what she felt she had to because it made her feel better. No matter the pain it caused her father, or the lies she had to tell to the others. The others weren't as stupid as she believed them to be, some of them -like Carol- were already starting to see through her.

He fumed about it all day. So much so that he was barking at the others by the time the evening sun began lowering in the sky, and Daryl got his chance to talk to her. It wasn't the perfect timing admittedly. They'd been sitting around the small campfire, huddling around its warmth as they ate rabbit and some cans of fruit. Maggie was digging through her bags, going somewhat ballistic before turning toward her sister. "Beth, what happened to that yellow shirt I had packed away?"

Beth gave her a wide eyed glance, catching the attention of just about everyone in the small circle as she looked over to the small yellow cloth that Lorie was using to wipe down some of the plates before packing them back away.

Maggie followed her sister's glance, her own eyes going wide as they flicked back to her sister. "You tore it into rags!"

"I-I'm sorry, Mags. It was practically shredded and I just thought-" she stammered, her hands going up to ward her sister off as Maggie stood up.

"Of course it was ripped, Beth. It's was my favorite, old, Ripped, shirt.! Gah, can't you just-" her words were cut off by Hershel as he stepped forward, pulling his oldest daughter around with a glare that even made Daryl look away. Though the damage was already done. Maggie realized the words she was about to spew when Beth's face turned to stone, her gaze going hard as she stormed off into the forest, completely unaware of her father calling for her.

Hershel moved to follow his youngest when Daryl stood up. Motioning toward a distraught Maggie before saying, "I'll go find her."

Daryl found her not far from the camp, crouching against a tree near the creek they used for water, fiddling with something in her hands. He stepped closer, being sure to let himself be known this time as he drew closer. Beth stared up at him, her eyes watering as she looked back to her arm. With the days getting colder they all found themselves pulling on more layers, covering whatever flesh they could to keep warm and Beth was no different. Though now she had her sleeves pulled up and a newly made red mark standing stark against her pale flesh.

She didn't say anything and Daryl still didn't have any words to say about this madness. Could barely comprehend it, though he had time to accept it. It pissed him off, and he wondered how Hershel tolerated it so much without screaming and shouting at the girl. Cause that's exactly what he wanted to do at that moment. Tell her how ignorant and selfish she was being. Instead, he remained standing for a moment longer, just staring at her before she said, "I'm being stupid, right?"

Daryl shrugged one shoulder, swallowing as he shifted on his feet. "You said it."

"But you're thinking it. I can read it on your face every time you look at me." Beth glared at him for a second longer before going back to the bleeding flesh. Watching it like an insect crawling across her skin, almost fascinated by it. Making him feel sick as he watched her finger run across the old and new cuts, almost reverently before he took a step forward. "Give me the blade," he said, holding his hand out as if he expected her to comply so easily.

"No," she snapped, standing so that she could walk back to camp. Daryl stood in her path, forcing her to walk past him. Her shoulder bumped into him and Daryl grabbed her arm, pulling her back to face him. Their eyes locked together, blue firing at blue before she yanked on her arm, pulling away from him at the same moment she said, "let me go."

"Not until you hand over that blade," Daryl barked back, his fingers tightening around her arm as he pulled her closer, using his other hand to reach for the hand still holding the razor blade. Beth held it back, doing her best to keep him away from one hand, and attempting to fight free with the other.

"Stop it," she shouted, turning so that her back pressed to his front, inadvertently giving him a better hold on her as his arm wrapped around her waist, pinning one wrist against her stomach, while his other reached for the other hand. Beth attempted to pull away from him, using what movement she could to bring her arm forward and slam her elbow into his gut. Daryl tilted away from the hit, only getting a nudge as he finally got a hold of her other hand.

"Let me go!" she hollered again, attempting to step away from him only to trip them both onto the ground. Beth fell face first with a thud, Daryl barely managing to keep from crushing her as he straddled over her, using his body weight to hold her down while wrestling the blade from her hand. When he did so, he sat back up. Throwing the blade far enough into the nearby creek as Beth tried to shove him off.

"Get off me," she said, breathless now that her attempt to fight him failed. Daryl pressed a hand on the center of her back, holding her there as he leaned over her.

"You done bein a spoiled ass brat?"

"Screw you," Beth said, breathing heavier as she tried to pull air into her lungs. "You don't get it."

Daryl snorted as as he leaned closer.

"You're right. I don't." He brushed her hair back, removing anything that blocked his view as he forced her to look him in the eye. "What I do get is the look of fear in your father's eyes every time you walk away, alone. Your sisters denial of the whole situation, and the look of hurt and suspension from Carol and the others every time you lie to them. That's what I get."

Tears slipped down her face, that hard glare set somewhere off in the distance as Daryl loomed over her, waiting for some kind of response from the young girl.

"So?" he prompted, putting a bit more weight on her back. "You done?"

Beth's jaw tightened, her eyes closing for a brief moment as she whispered, "get off." Daryl nodded his head, his eyes burning into hers as he used his free hand to grab the knife off her belt before shoving off her, maybe using a bit more force than necessary as he did so, but not finding it in himself to care as the girl stood. Her eyes blazing as she looked from him to the her knife in his hands, already forming a sentence when Daryl shook his head, "You get this back when I get a straight answer."

Beth gaped at him, her shoulders slumping as she stared at him for a moment longer before saying, "fine, I'm done."

"Bullshit," he muttered, grabbing his crossbow and heading back to the camp. Leaving it up to the girl rather or not she followed.

"How the hell am I supposed to defend myself?" she hollered, still standing there, staring in disbelief as Daryl disappeared into the woods.

"Maybe you could find some of those damn thorns," he barked back, barely glancing at her as she let out a heavy groan that echoed throughout the forest. He did stop then. Glaring at her for a moment before the realization dawned on her that her outbursts might draw some on wanted attention. She returned his glare with one of her own, mumbling "I so hate you right now." as she walked past. Daryl gave her a short, "good," as he followed along.

When they reached camp, they received several stares. Most of them curious and a tad bit confused as to what happened. He took one glance at Beth's disheveled hair, and dirt stained clothes and flinched. Unwilling to look at his own clothes as he approached his sleeping bag and backpack to shove Beth's knife inside of it. Carol sat next to him, her eyebrows going up at the weapon disappearing into the bag but didn't comment when Daryl gave her another hard stare. Daring her to say one word about any of it. The woman didn't. She was smart enough to know when to be quiet and when to put her two cents in. Something Daryl was more than grateful for as he glared at the others in the camp. Daring them to say anything about what they thought might have happened in those woods.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Beth fumed as her daddy pulled through her bags, dumping out every piece of metal found inside as she sat beside him. Useless, unable to stop him, even as Maggie stood before him shouting, "Daddy this is insane! How can you let that man talk you into this?" She demanded, all but stamping her foot as Hershel let out another heavy sigh, looking at his youngest to his oldest without a word before turning back to the bag. Beth could see the aggravation setting in. Knew he had to be tired of hearing this argument before.

"He's going to get her killed," Maggie continued, crossing her arms as she glared at the man in question. Daryl glared right back at her, his face scrunching up just a bit more like he wanted to say something else before turning away to head for the highway.

"Doing nothing is also killing her."

Beth whirled on him, her mouth gaping as she felt her chest tightening. "Daddy," she started to say, moving to stand with her sister as the man's head dropped, shaking as he said, "it's done, Beth. This is how we're doing this."

Beth shook her head, arms spread out wide as she looked at her sister, hoping for another argument. One that would tilt their Daddy in their favor, only to be faced with more tears. Maggie looked from Hershel to her, the tears on the edge of falling as her arms fell to her side, her head slowly shaking.

"I can't believe this," Beth fumed, storming away from the both of them. Her insides itching, the need for some kind of release getting the better of her as the lot of them made their way to the cars. She took one look around the space, noticing everyone -including her family-wrapped up in packing things together so they could find a new camp. Some other place where they could sit and wait for the inevitable.

Shifting her eyes over them one more time before she slipped off, needing a moment to be alone as she gathered her thoughts. The missing knife on the side of her jeans a bigger weight than the object originally would be as she rested her hand there, half expecting to find it. How funny it was that in just half a year they managed to find themselves use to holding guns, and knives at their side, when not even a year ago those things would have been hidden away. Considered dangerous and only pulled out for intruders and hunting. How quickly the world fell into something barbaric when, just moments before they were living their lives. Going to movies, meeting with friends, just living.

Beth let out a heavy sigh as she leaned against a tree, her gaze focused on the ground as she took a moment. Breathing in, and then out. Remembering all those ridiculous exercises that the doctors and therapists drilled into her mind. Asking her to find other ways. Unconsciously, her hand slipped to the claw marks still somewhat fresh on her arm. She doubted the man meant to create them. Focused more on his mission to get her blade than actually how bad he was harming her. She bet there was a bruise on her back, she doubted he pressed that hard, but it felt like he had. Closing her eyes, she tried to draw up the memory, focusing on the pain that he caused, no matter how minor it was.

Her fingers squeezed down on the bruises, not as effective as a blade, but still just as good as the pain sipped through her arm, flowing up as she let out a breath. Feeling something rush through her body before a twig snapped and she was forced to look up. For the second time meeting another pair of blue eyes. This time he wasn't confused. He knew exactly what was going on, and the hatred in his eye was evident as he came around the bushes, holding something in his other hand.

"Think you can use this?" he asked, holding up a metal bat. Beth gaped at him, her eyes going wide as he tossed the thing at her. Being caught off guard, the metal slipped through her fingers to land with a thump on the forest floor.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" she asked, bending over to pick up the useless weapon.

"Learn to swing," he mumbled as he walked away. Beth looked at the bat, her eyes taking it in for only a moment before she gripped the edge of it rushed to the old redneck.

"This is stupid," she said, rushing up behind him. Daryl snorted, not even bothering to look at her as he continued walking "You don't have the right to do this!" she shouted, moving to shove him forward. Daryl turned just in time, causing her to stumble a few steps before she balanced herself and whirled on him.

"Daddy don't seem to be protestin," he said, looking her up and down. "Probably just as sick of your shit."

Beth gulped, her eyes meeting his for just a moment before she looked down at her new weapon. She couldn't argue that. She known how much trouble she was putting her Daddy through. Knew how stupid it was to make him worry about her when he had so many other things to go through. Even that day on the farm, when she watched her mother stumble out of the barn and then begged Maggie to join her. She knew it was stupid then. Knew she didn't mean a word of it, just wanted to get a rise out of her sister. Even though Maggie just lost another mother, a brother and now possibly even her sister because her sister was being down right stupid.

Looking up, she noticed the back of Daryl's angel wing vest disappearing through the brush and decided it was time to go. The others were ready to go, sitting the roadside as the two of them reappeared from the woods, and Beth felt her face heat up as she realized this was the second time in less than twelve hours that the two of them emerged together from the forest. She went straight to the truck where her father sat waiting for her, climbing into the cab and deciding it didn't matter what the others thought. Her daddy and sister knew what was going on between her and the older man. Knew that right now she hated him with every fiber of her being.

As the car started up, she rested her head against the back of the cab. Preparing herself for the long miles ahead as the group hunted for something more permanent. Something safer the farm, though Beth wondered what they could find out here. The woods seemed to go on for miles. A never ending of green that looked ready to swallow them up. Beth wasn't sure where they were heading exactly. Knew that the land was getting rougher. More up than down at the moment, and she could imagine they were heading up into the mountains. Which meant more hunting cabins and the more places they could likely hole up in for a while.

She must have drifted off at some point, her head rolling to the side in one quick movement that caused her to jump forward and take in her surroundings. They were now parked outside some middle of nowhere general store. A couple of cars parked on the side of it as Rick's SUV pulled up to the only gas pump.

The routine was the same. A few go in, take out the walkers and the others come in to search the place, all while some of them stayed outside to siphon what gas they could from the cars. Beth knew it was a matter of time before they were forced to abandon one or all of them. Until then, they continued on. Doing their best to make it through the day. She looked down at her arm, feeling the wounds etched into her skin, almost wishing she could look at them when her eyes rested on the bat in between her legs. It's cold steel resting against her leg and she looked up in time to see the man that gave it to her disappear into the store to do a quick sweep.

"Come on, Bethy," her father said, nudging her arm. Beth let out a heavy sigh as she picked up her make shift weapon and climbed out. Feeling even more useless than before as she walked around the car, holding her bat up ready to attack anything with her father on the other end as Maggie, Glenn and T-dog moved to check the tanks in the car.

Beth looked around, moving closer to the cars that sat abandoned on the other side of the gas station. Looking left and right for anything that might jump out at her. As she reached the furthest one, her eye caught sight of something glimmering in one of the cars. The sunlight hitting off of a small blade in the console of the car. Taking another look around her, she noted that the rest of the group was closer to the front entrance, still keeping a look out in that direction, and nothing else seemed to be coming from her side.

Stepping closer, she tried the door. Grimacing when the door wouldn't budge. The window was down, so Beth took that as a good sign as she reached her hand in and unlocked the door before yanking it open. Looking over to the other group, she noticed Daryl stepping out. Heading toward Glenn first who was pointing out which cars they spotted with gas in them. Ducking into the car, she quickly reached for the knife. Her fingers barely grasping over the warmed metal before something clawed at her boot. Beth screamed as she took in the barely rotted walker, the sound echoing as she kicked at it. Her pulse racing while the heel of her boot hitting it several times before one of the arms came off. The other arm continued grasping her, bringing the walker' teeth closer to her ankle as she tried to pull out of its grasp. Her breath catching in her throat as she noticed the nails digging into the leather on her boots.

Grabbing the bat resting on her lap, she brought the end of it down on its head, grunting as it barely made a dent before she brought it back up and slammed it down again. This time she noticed the head slightly cave in, but the walker's jaws were still snapping and tears were starting to water in her eyes, blurring her vision as the real thought that she might not get out of this came to her.

That she might just be bitten because she just felt like she needed that knife. That nothing else mattered but that stupid fucking knife. Beth brought the bat back a third time, tensing as she flung her hand forward, the handle of the bat going through the walker's skull just as an arrow landed on the side of the head. Its owner only a few yards away from her with the deepest scowl she'd yet to see on his face.

Beth almost cringed, her insides twisting as she closed her eyes to take a deep breath and swallow back the bile that threatened to come out. Throwing up now, in front of Daryl, wouldn't do anything to help her case in his eyes. Would just show him how much weaker she is. How she's not meant for this world.

"What the fuck were you thinkin comin over here?"

Beth gasped, still breathing the air into her lungs as she looked around her. Trying to think of some excuse besides admitting to what was clenched in the palm of her hand. "I was checkin for gas," she said, noting the fuel gage read empty. Daryl snorted, his eyes rolling back as he moved to pull the arrow out of the walker's head. Beth flinched when she noticed the arrow head broken, probably from slamming into her metal bat. She barely found the courage to look up at him as he cursed at the thing and glared at her a second time.

"Hope it was worth it," he muttered, turning away from her. His tone dismissing her in a way that Beth didn't know would hurt so badly. She could feel the weight settling in her stomach as she watched the man walk away from her without another word. Anger boiled up inside of her. The thought that this might be him giving up on her. That he'd written her off as another dead girl.

Shoving her way out of the car, careful to avoid the walker still at her feet, she rushed after him. Once again walking up behind him, shoving him as she said, "fuck you."

He shoved her back, causing her to stumble a bit as he said, "watch it little girl."

"No, you watch it," she shouted, pulling his arm back when he moved to walk away from her again. "You don't get to judge me, Daryl Dixon. You don't get a goddamn say." She backed off, the tears slipping down her face now as she stared at him. His head shaking the entire time as their eyes connected and she could read the disappointment, and just plain pointlessness left in them. Beth body shook, her stomach twisting as she shoved past him, not able to stare at the uncaring look in his eyes anymore.

The others stood outside the door, watching the fighting match taking place at the edge of the property. As she stepped closer, Maggie reached out to her. Whispering something that Beth barely heard as she brushed her sister's hand from her shoulder. Not wanting to hear it at the moment. She looked to Carol, who held her own sense of sadness in her eyes and then to Rick, Lorie, and Carl, just staring on with curiosity like the rest of them as she moved past until she came across what looked to be a back office. The door was open, the room already searched through as she walked in. Slamming the door behind her, she leaned against. The tears already slipping down her face coming out in sobs now. Rocking her body as she curled up into herself, wrapping her arms around her leg like she could hold herself together for even a little while.

Maybe she was weak. Maybe she wouldn't make it past the winter. Didn't give him the right to give up on her. Didn't give any of them the right to give up on her. Just the thought of them doing such a thing made her blood boil. The itching on the inside of her skin returning as she attempted to control her anger. Tried to remind herself that she did have people that cared. Placing her hands flat on the floor, she dragged her nails across the surface. Closing her eyes, and biting her tongue to keep from crying as she felt her nails dig back. When she moved to do it again, her hand brushed across something hard.

The bat loomed before her, almost daring her to do something as she took in her hands. Thinking about how much she hated the man that gave it to her. How she wished he would just leave her alone. How he could have walked away the first time without having to bother her.

Standing, she raised the bat, aiming for the desk with the rows of junk now resting on it. Swinging it out as she watched it all fall onto the floor. Clattering and smashing on the floor as she whirled, shouting, "damn you," while aiming for the small bookshelf with rows of photos still lined. The dust rising into the air the moment they came crashing to the ground. "Damn you all," she shouted a second time as she smashed the bat into the photos on the ground, smashing them into pieces again and again as the words looped through her head. Spilling into the air until she was out of breath, gasping for air as she raised her arms one last time. Bringing the bat down back into the already obliterated photos with a little more force than necessary, causing her to fall over. Her hands going back to stop herself from falling head first and sliding against some of the glass as she let out one more whispered, "damn you."

Sucking in a deep breath, Beth fell back. Her head crunching against the debris as she brought her hand up for inspection. The glass was still embedded in her skin, causing a red line across her palm and a few trickles of blood to leak out.

Funnily enough, she didn't feel the pain like she normally would. Her mind and body already exhausted from outbursts as she laid there, still trying to catch her breath and shut her mind off. The door creaked open, the sound loud against the backdrop of the silence that had engulfed the room and Beth tilted her head back. Half expecting either Hershel or Maggie to be standing in the doorway. Hell, Daryl would have been a more accustomed sight than the older woman with gray hair on top her head. Carol leaned against the doorway, her gaze taking in the destruction left by the girl before she crossed her arms and legs to look at her.

"Feel better?"

Beth frowned at the question, her gaze going to the cut on her palm as she took in the soreness in her arms. Realizing that she wasn't so much numb anymore as she was tired. The itching under her skin gone now that she'd worn herself out. "Surprisingly," she replied, tilting her head back to the look at the woman.

She nodded, stepping into the room, uncaring about the mess as she leaned against the desk. "Daryl tends to do that to a person," she started, looking at the walls and the floor. Anywhere but at the young woman still lying on the pile of glass on the floor. "Irritates you so damn bad, you don't know if you want to slap him or stab him."

Beth mewled over her words, remembering her own moment deciding if she wanted to murder him or walk away. "But he doesn't get that way unless he cares."

Beth stared back at her, meeting the woman's gaze for the first time as her eyes bored into her own before she continued. "He doesn't bother with anyone unless he cares about them. That's just who he is. So, if he's taking his time to worry about you."

Beth looked away, the knot forming in her stomach again as the woman let her words hang in the air. The meaning fully understood by the young girl before her. Beth's mouth went up on one side, a lopsided frown as she ran a finger across the cut on her hand. The pain lancing through her for a moment before Carol stood up, her own hand coming to hang above the girls head. "Come on. Let's get that cleaned up."

Beth stared at it, unable to decide if she wanted to head back out there where the others would notice the aftermath of her rage. If she even wanted to face Daryl's accusing glare at that moment. Narrowing her gaze on the woman's hand, it dawned on her, she didn't have a choice. She could hide away from all of them. Avoid their glares and their pitying eyes as they looked upon the girl that gave up. The girl that wasn't worth their time, or she could face them. Prove to them that they were all wrong. That she wasn't just some damn girl. Be able to say, 'fuck you' in a much different way.

Grabbing Carol's hand, she let the woman help her up. Dusting herself off before following the woman out into the main part of the store, with her bat still in hand before she was motioned toward a counter. Beth jumped up on it, sitting there for a moment before Carol came back with a small first aid kit.

Hershel came forward, shooing Carol off so that he could continue tending to Beth's wound on his own. He took one good look at it, bending her hand this way and that before saying, "not as deep this time"

Beth shook her head, slowly meeting her father's gaze to see that he was smiling. A real genuine smile shining across her face as she replied, "It was an accident, honest. Slipped on some glass." and this time she meant it. She didn't mean to cut her hand, it just happened and she certainly didn't feel any better once the cut had happened.

"I see," he replied, not saying anything else as he bandaged the hand up.

That night when Daryl returned from his impromptu hunting trip, he avoided Beth like the plague. His eyes darting from one spot to another as long as it meant he avoided her glare. Beth wanted to punch him at first. Holler and scream, but she sucked in a deep breath and waited. Watched from the distance as he prepped the food before handing it over to Carol and Lorie, who managed to make up something good with it. Waited as him, Rick and the others talked about what they were going to do. Most of them agreed that this gas station wasn't bad. There was a small apartment upstairs that provided them with some privacy and Lorie found a broom sometime that day. Directly handing it to Beth so that she could clean up her mess as she muttered, "could be used for another room without all that."

Beth's face burned at that. Not realizing that most of the people in the group probably heard her tantrum. Probably thought even less of her now, but Beth decided it wasn't going to bother her. Thought about ways that she was going to give them the big 'fuck you' in response to all their doubts. When it was finished, Glenn and Maggie quickly claimed the spot. Much to the chagrin of her father as the two of them setting up their bedrolls in the farthest corner, behind the desk. Glenn ducked out of sight afterwards, unable to meet their father's glare as Beth smirked at him. Shaking her head the whole time.

"When are you going to let up on him?" Beth asked, whispering to her father over the meal of cooked rabbit.

Hershel smiled down at his youngest. "When the young man is no longer afraid of me."

Beth gave him a smirk of her own, her eyes gleaming as she realized that Glenn might be afraid of their father for the rest of his life. When she looked back up, she noticed Carol taking another bowl out to a lonesome figure sitting on the front porch. Taking watch during the early part of the night, and probably until early morning before he decided to let someone else do it. It's how Daryl was. Always moving, barely sleepings. She wondered how he did it. Where he found all this reserve of energy to keep moving like they were with only a few hours a night. Wished she could be more like him.

Looking toward her food, she swallowed another chunk, not doing well to forget who brought the food for them all this night.

When night took them all and Beth found herself in the corner of the grocery store, listening to people snore around her, she looked back out the door and sure enough, there was Daryl, leaning against the post and looking out to the woods. Watching and waiting.

With a heavy sigh, she sat up trying to figure out a way to apologize to him. The feel of something jamming into her side caught her attention and she pulled out the small metal knife that'd been the source of the all this discord earlier that afternoon. Heaving herself to her feet, she made her way outside. Barely glancing at the others to see if they were all sleeping or not until she stood outside the front door. Daryl heard her. She knew he did with the way his shoulder's stiffened, and he seemed determined not to move his gaze from the distance. Like he been waiting for something like this all day.

Maybe he had been. Lord knew she wasn't keeping her glances a secret. Just couldn't stand the way he was going out of his way to avoid her. Even went as far as asking Carl to hand her, her bag as they all unpacked for the night. Telling him, "give that to Greene."

He wasn't even using her name anymore. Barely acknowledging her, leaving Beth to fume as she thought about him giving up on her. Thought about all the people that'd written her off in the past. Her friends from high school when she stopped accepting their invitations. How they stopped calling, or even bothering. The doctors and therapists that told her parents that there was nothing else to do. "We could institutionalize her, but the hope there isn't much higher."

Giving up on her without actually fighting, and Beth found herself closing her eyes. Taking in a deep breath as she squeezed her hand shut, bringing blood to the surface of the bandages once again before releasing her hand and glaring at her food. Wishing she could murder it a second time.

No, as Beth stood in that doorway, the metal burning a hole in her hand, she knew she couldn't handle another person giving up on her. That looking into the eyes of defeat one more time might just crush her. So she stepped forward and threw the small knife into his lap. Catching him off guard as he flinched for an instant before looking down and taking the small thing in his hand.

"What is this?" he asked, looking back up at her.

Beth shrugged, still unsure of what to say as she met his gaze. Daryl looked back at the knife, flipping it in his hand for a moment before tossing it to the side. He leaned forward on his knees again, not bothering to give her another glance and Beth felt the tears prickling just behind her eyes again. Hating herself for crying so damn much, especially when she just wanted to apologize to the man.

"It was stupid and reckless and..."

Her words were cut off as Daryl looked up at her to say, "and it'll probably happen again, right?"

Beth shook her head. "Not for anything like that." Daryl narrowed his gaze at her and Beth took a step toward him saying, "I promise. I'll leave stupid and reckless for more desirable things."

Daryl smirked at that, his eyes going back to the distance. "Like what?"

"Like..." Beth voice trailed off as she thought about her answer. "Shots of whiskey, when they can be found."

Daryl chuckled at that, an actual chuckle that made Beth grin grow even bigger as the sound enveloped her. She found she liked the sound. Started thinking of other ways to get the sound to come out of the man as she settled in next to him. Her head leaning against the wall behind her as they grew into a comfortable silence. The night breeze cool on her skin.

"I am sorry, Daryl," she muttered, looking at him long and hard. Making sure he could see the sincerity in her gaze.

"Not me you should be apologizing to," he muttered, giving her a brief grin before looking back at the night sky.

"I know," she muttered, falling silent next to him. Her thoughts a jumbled mess as she tried to sort out her feelings. What she was feeling, if she was feeling. One thing stood clear in her mind, and she glanced at the man next to her. A small smile on her face as she said, "still hate you though."

Daryl smirked, his eyes never leaving the forest as he said, "good. Don't ever stop."

* * *

 **Thanks for the previous review. Means a lot to know people are reading the story and are enjoying it. Also thanks to all those that have favorited and followed and just took the time to read. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Beth laid across the floor, a blanket wrapped around her to fight that cold. Winter was steadily setting in, and the small grocery store looked like a godsend once all the rain hit. Two days worth of never relenting storms that kept them huddled inside. For those that had to venture out for one thing or another, it was with a sour face's and even crabbier attitudes. Today the weather seemed to be letting up, though there was still a chill in the air that drifted through the store, and Beth shivered even as she attempted to focus on the small medical book that her daddy given her. Ordering her to try and learn the different medications so that she would know what to look for when they went on runs.

Beth questioned him at first, not understanding why she would have to know this information when he subtly said, "I'm not going to be here forever, doodlebug. Someone's going to need to know this stuff."

Beth's frowned at that, her insides aching at the thought that one day this world would rip him away from her as well. It was the first time since she'd torn up the office that the want for a blade appeared inside her chest, and she did her best to temper it down. Keeping herself busy with reading any book, but the one shoved at her or helping Carol and Lorie with the mundane tasks of cleaning and cooking. Not much they could do to spruce the place up, not that any of them wanted to when they didn't even know how long they would be here.

Still, this day seemed to be even worse as she picked up the book to stare at the pages. Reminding herself again and again that he was right. That someone else besides him and Carol needed to know all this. She was just forcing herself to start reading when Carl came down the stairs holding what looked to be a game of monopoly.

"Where have you been?" Rick asked, staring at his son with a hard look in his eyes.

Carl just held up the board game and asked, "anyone wanna play?"

Beth jumped up, her hand flying into the air despite her father's glower. Maggie and Glenn joined in and soon they had the game setup and found themselves happily giggling along. Nostalgia taking over as Maggie and Beth reminisced about games with their brother and Glenn told them about games with his sister. Carl laughed with the rest of them, admitting that he and his family sometimes played on the weekend. Beth caught Lorie and Rick smiling at each other when Carl shared this information and she couldn't stop the smile spreading across her face. Feeling hope that they might just work out their quarrels before the worst happened.

Before they knew what was happening, they found themselves in the thick of it. Carl smiled like a Chesire cat as he bought yet another hotel to place on his properties while Glen groaned because he was only a few rows away from having to pay the boy. Beth laughed at him, stifling the sound when she received a slight glower from Daryl. The man sat in the corner, making his own arrows that would hopefully work. He mentioned that it was probably a waste of time, but at this point.

When she settled down, it was to look out the window to see that there was a break from the rain. The sight made her eyes go wide as she jumped from her seat, happily announcing, "Bathroom break" as she moved to grab her bat and head out.

The others followed her line of sight. Only a few people actually standing to join her. It was one of the downfalls of the grocery store. No running water, and with its permanency being questioned, nobody was going to bother fixing it. For now, the woods were their place to go and along with Beth, Maggie, Lorie and Carl made their way out. Lorie grumbling about the conditions while Maggie turned her head to Beth and rolled her eyes.

It wasn't any real hard feeling towards her. They liked Lorie, really they did and they took pity on her and her condition, but the constant groaning and complaining was getting to be a bit much. "It's natural," Carol explained when Lorie went through one of her episodes. Beth could imagine it being hard. No actual comforts to smooth the pregnancy along, no actual doctors or equipment to check on the baby's progress and no real food. It was just a long list of what if's and maybe's making Beth never want to have a child under these conditions.

As they made their way into the woods, they separated. Giving each other their own bits of privacy without actually going to far from one another. Beth's space was even more closed in as Maggie stood a few yards away and Lorie the same on the other end. By now they all knew what she did after the farm. What Daryl had to do to make her stop, didn't stop them from keeping an eye on her. So when she was sure both women weren't paying too much attention to her, she slipped a little further out. Just a few more feet before actually finding a spot.

Making herself go quickly without incident. It was when she was standing that she felt a set of cold, brittle fingers grab at her neck. She flinched, jumping as she brought the bat up to swing at the walker. Doing her best to ignore the gaping hole in the face, and focusing only on breaking it's grip. The rotted arm fell off, leaving the other arm to contend with as it continued coming at her. Beth kept swinging, doing her best to bring the bat down hard on the walker's head, but like last time she was only making small dents in its head, when she hit the head. Unlike the last one, this one kept moving. Making it harder for her to hit her target.

For the hundredth time she wished for something stronger than a bat, something that would actually penetrate the skull and not force her to pound on her would be attacker. Taking another step back, she stumbled on a log, loosing her footing and falling flat on her back as the thing came stumbling toward her, falling down on its knees so that it could grab at her legs. Beth cried, the sound echoing through the forest as she kicked and swung, doing her best to back away to stand and get a better hit.

Maggie came out of the clearing, her eyes taking in the scene and not hesitating to rush over and grab the walker's head, pulling it's teeth away from her and slamming her blade into its skull. Beth sagged with relief, her breathing coming in short gasps as she wiped at the tears on her face.

When she looked up, it was to see a relieved looking Maggie reaching down for her. The knife in her hand covered in walker blood before wiping it off and placing it back in its sheath. Beth took her hand, standing and turning to kick at the walker.

"Stupid," she snarled, slamming her boot onto the dead's shoulder. Feeling it give away under boot. "Stupid, stupid," she repeated, bringing her foot down on the things back and feeling it's brittle bones break. "Stupid."

Maggie pulled her back, her arms wrapping around Beth's shoulders as she said, "It's dead, Beth. You don't gotta worry about it anymore. I got it."

Beth shoved away from her sister, glowering at the woman as she snapped, "That's the problem." Before storming back to the grocery store. When she returned, she was a bit calmer. Her eyes still flaring however, when she looked over at the board game still set up on the table and then to the book on the floor. "Stupid," she muttered again as she headed over to the book and slam herself onto the floor.

She could feel the weight of the other's eyes on her. Each of them probably curious as to what happened. They weren't left wondering for long as Maggie strolled in, explaining to their father -in a not so quiet voice- what happened in the woods. When Beth dared to peek out from behind her book, it was to find Daryl staring at her. A quirk in his eyebrows as he listened to Maggie repeat for the hundredth time, "honestly Daddy, it's stupid for Beth to go out there without an adequate weapon. She's not strong enough to just knock one down."

Those words, if nothing else, pissed Beth even more. Enough that she grabbed her bag, book and bat and headed upstairs where she didn't have to hear her sister' argument. It was a stupid argument. One that she couldn't argue with. She'd never been the sporting type. Sure, she was raised on a farm and could ride horses and tend to the daily duties like the rest of them, but fighting wasn't her strongest suit. Never had to fight, was never taught how to fight properly and sure didn't know have the upper body strength to do any real damage to anyone.

Didn't mean she wanted it announced to the world. That she wanted every flaw laid bare for the world to inspect and decide rather or not she was fit for this world. Taking a deep breath, she focused on the book. Remembering her Daddy's words from the day before and doing what she could now to ensure she could survive without him.

xXx

Beth fumed about that incident the whole next day, taking resisdence inside the old office, turned her sister's room in the day light hours so that she didn't have to face the other's and the embarrassement of having to be saved, again. It made her skin crawl when she thought about it, but with the rain continuing to pour down there wasn't much she could do except study her father's book. The next night the rain turned into a slight dribble, only sliding across the windows until morning came and there was nothing but a slight dew. Beth found herself forced from the room that day, her father insisting on her listening to some old home rememedies. She conceded with a scowl on her face as she came into the room. Glad to see everyone going about their own business, though she still felt like their eyes were on her. Waiting for her to mess up. Do something stupid, yet again. She hated it, just sitting there in the open, feeling like she was being judged when really no one cared. So she was saved. They'd all been saved at one point or another. She had to remind herself of this. Keep telling herself this as she absently pinched her arm. Leaving a small trail of red spots along her forearm, only half listening to her father until a door opened.

"Greene!" Daryl hollered from across the room. At the moment all three Greenes sat in the room. Hershel sitting with Lorie and Carol, going over an old remedy for heart burn. Beth sitting near them, only half listening because she remembered her mother telling her the same thing years ago and Maggie and Glenn sitting with T-dog and Carl with a pile of cards between them.

Only one of them looked up to give him a curious glance as she noticed him standing with the back door open as he nodded for her to follow. The looked to be shining outside, and it was the first morning in days that there wasn't even a light sprinkle coming down from the sky. Even with the wind still blowing, it was warmer now and Beth thought the idea of going outside, away from the smell of bodies that currently swarmed the room, was more then appealing. Though Daryl's reasoning for signaling her out when he'd done his best not to say more then two words to her for the past few days made her wonder why.

Beth raised an eyebrow at him, her curiosity getting the better of her even as she looked to her father and Carol for permission to leave. Hershel merely glanced at Daryl and then her before nodding his approval. Beth stood, following Daryl out as she watched him stomp his way toward a small stump. The moment she stepped outside, she tilted her head back to look at the sun rising just over the small grocery store.

Recognizing how much of a godsend it was that they'd managed to find their way here before the storms hit. They'd been holed up in the store for nearly a week now. The thought that it wouldn't last forever going through their conversations over and over again, but Lorie looked to be relaxing here and with her getting further along in her pregnancy that was what mattered at the moment. That and there was food, shelter. Not to mention a few hunting cabins that Daryl, Glenn and T-dog managed to come across when they could venture out. It wasn't a horrible place to stay and they'd gotten comfortable. Sort of. They still did perimeter checks every so often throughout the day, and none of them really slept at night. The slightest sound sending the more alert of the group straight up in their makeshift beds.

Honestly, no one believed the place would last, but it was the closest thing to a home they had. It kept them out of the constant shifting weather and allowed them some piece to rest their heads.

"What's this?" she asked as she made her way over, looking from the stump to Daryl, who was holding the ax out to her. Beth raised an eyebrow at him, unsure if she should actually follow along with this motion or turn back inside. Somehow, she didn't think the second option would go over to well.

Taking the ax, she weighed it in her hand, doing her best to get the feel for it. She knew it would be nice to have a proper weapon again. One that could actually take down a walker and not just mutilate it even more. Still the ax felt heavy, out of balance to her and Beth found herself shaking her head and holding it back to Daryl.

"Daryl, you know I don't got any arm strength."

"I know, that's why you're going to be cuttin wood today." He motioned toward the small pile resting next to them before bending over to pick one up and sat it on the stump. He took a step back and waved for her to go. Beth looked from him to the wood one more time. Knowing full well this had to do with her encounter with a walker a few days ago. She hated herself then for not being able to take out one mezely walker. Hated her sister for having to come help her, though it wasn't Maggie's fault. She was just doing what any sister would do. Didn't stop her from fuming about it, or from locking herserlf inside that room until night fall when Rick reminded her that Lorie needed the bed. The idea of having a proper weapon again appealed to her more then Daryl would know, but still she stood before the wood pile, hesitant about swinging the thing.

"I might cut off a limb or somethin," she said, holding her arms out to emphasize her point.

Daryl shook his head, letting out a heavy puff as he grabbed her arm to pull her in front of him. "No ya won't, Just hold the ax like this." He pulled one of her arms up, using his other hand to position one of her hnds close to the top while settling the other one somewhere in the middle. Backing up, he took in her stance as Beth positioned herself in front of the wood, preparing herself to actually swing the ax by pulling it back when Daryl barked out, "feet wider, Greene."

Beth did as he said, moving her feet an inch or two before Daryl stepped forward to kick them out a few more inches. Beth twisted around to glare at him, earning at glare from him as he motioned for her to face forward. "There, now, bring the ax back over your shoulder. Look at your target and swing."

Beth looked at the wood, taking a deep breath before bringing the ax down. Like she thought, she missed, the ax landing on the stump, barely grazing a chip off the actual block of wood. Throwing her head back, she looked at Daryl with that 'I told you so' expression.

"You're thinkin too much," he said, turning her back around. "You're not solving algebra. You're choppin wood." He came back behind her, resting his hands over hers as he brought the ax down, showing her where she was going to hit before bringing the ax back and swinging it forward. Releasing at the last moment, so it was Beth's momentum that came down the wood. "There, see."

Beth looked at the barely split wood, then back at Daryl as he shouldered his crossbow. "Where ya goin?"

"Huntin. Just need somethin to cook the meat over when I return. So get choppin." He headed toward the forest, not bothering to give her a second glance as Beth watched his retreating figure. Thinking of how nice it would be have something else besides canned beans and fruit. The thought of actual food made her stomach rumbled and she forced herself not to day dream about the meat and focus on her job instead.

She didn't know how long he planned to be gone, but there was no doubt he would be upset to find that there wasn't any wood cut when he got back. With a sigh, she picked up the ax and swung back over her shoulder, attempting to cut the wood, even as she missed more than she actually hit. With each swing her arms hurt more and more until the pain radiated into her shoulders and into the top of her spine.

A couple of the others came out to see what she was doing, not really commenting on it, but watching as she continued working. When she did a good cut, or hit a piece of wood particularly hard, she'd smile and felt like going again. Until she felt the need to drop the ax, rotate her shoulders a bit, and wipe the sweat from her forehead. She couldn't deny that even with the weather growing colder, she'd managed to work up a sweat. Her shirt sticking to her skin through her jacket, and her hair clinging to the back of her neck. When she managed to build up a small little pile of split wood, Rick came out to look at the pile and then at her.

"Think that's more than enough," he said, squinting as he took the ax.

Beth let it go. "Ya sure?"

He nodded, motioning for her to head back inside where Hershel took up her hands to look at them. Beth hadn't even realized they'd gotten sore until he ran a finger across a red spot. "Goin to blister by tomorrow," he said, looking at his youngest. Beth pulled her hand away, shrugging as she looked back at him.

"Really?" she asked, looking back at her hands. Clenching them closed, she felt a slight twinge as the skin wrinkled together and she looked back at Hershel with a shrug. "Had worse," she muttered, giving him a small grin. Hershel patted her on the shoulder, moving over to Rick who was leaning back on the door. Beth was left to her own devices, finding herself drifting over to Maggie, who looked curiously at her.

"You really don't mind him makin you do that work?" she asked.

Beth shrugged, still running her palms together as she leaned her head back. "I'm sore, and I've managed to help the group, somewhat." Maggie shook her head, still unable to understand how Beth could enjoy that. Beth doubted that her sister would ever understand, or even accept it for that matter. So with a sigh, and a reassuring smile to calm her sister's nerves, she clapped a hand on Maggie's leg and said, "and it's going to help me build up my strength, so you don't always have to save me."

"I don't mind savin ya, Beth. You're my sister."

Beth shrugged, looking at her palms as she said, "I know, but you're not always going to be there."

xXx

Beth found herself cutting up the wood a couple days more after that. By the third day her hands were raw, and she barely managed to make her small pile without wanting to chunk the ax into the forest. When she returned inside, Hershel used some of the antibiotic on her hands and wrapped them up. Rick stepped forward a little while after that holding out a pair of gloves. "You might need'em if that's what you're going to be doin all day."

Beth took them graciously and slipped them into her bag, doing her best to ignore the glare from her sister. Maggie was pissed that her sister was wordlessly doing this. Didn't fully understand that it made Beth feel better. By the time she was finished cutting up the wood her body was too exhausted to feel the itching that would come. When she clenched her hands together that small bit of buzz was enough for her to walk around the grocery store like a normal person. She could feel real concern for Lorie as the woman lay against the wall. Her stomach steadily growing as her energy was slowly depleted.

There wasn't enough food to fully support a growing baby and its mother and they'd run out of what parental vitamins they found weeks ago. Now it was just hoping for the best. Praying that mother nature would do what it was intended to do, and the mother and child would both pull through.

That night Beth found herself staring up at the ceiling, her mind whirling as it recalled, in vivid detail, that night that plagued her. The one about her mother waking up after she first turned and lunging for her. The scream that echoed around the house until Shawn stepped in and took the bite. Closing her eyes, she attempted to push the images away. Not wanting to remember how it started. Didn't even want to think about how it started.

She was pulled from her memories by the sound of the back door opening, she looked over just in time to see a crossbow slung over a shoulder disappear out he door before it shut again. Looking in the other direction, she noted T-dog still on duty, his head slumped like he was sleeping. She didn't doubt it. Sighing, she stood and slipped out the back. Finding Daryl leaning against the store wall with a cigarette hanging from his lips. He hadn't lit it yet. Just letting it hang there as Beth cocked her head, brows furrowing as she asked, "where'd that come from?"

"A walker," he said, looking up at her. Beth nodded. Still somewhat surprised whenever she noticed some of guys, especially Daryl, digging through their pockets after he killed them. Just another reminder that most of these walkers died doing everyday things, being everyday people. Beth cringed at the thought, hating it even if it was the truth.

"Heard ya hurt yourself cuttin wood," he said, taking a step toward her.

Beth shook her head, holding her hands up for his inspection whenever he held he motioned for her to let him see. "Just busted the blisters from the first day. Nothing bad," she said, watching as he unwrapped the gauze and ran his hand over the sores. They were still red, though not the irritated red that they first were before Hershel put the antibiotic on them.

"Weren't supposed to go hurtin yourself." She could hear the growl in his voice. The frustration that this might of have been his fault and it twisted in her gut. Hating that he was blaming himself. She attempted to pull away, muttering something like, "It don't hurt as bad as it looks." The look on his face told her, he knew it was a down right lie and so she sat there, quietly letting him inspect her hands, twisting them this way and that before prodding it with his thumb. When she didn't say anything, he glued two narrowed eyes on her and she finally shrugged. Knowing there was no real reason behind letting her hands get that bad. "Guess we'll be puttin you back on light duty for a couple 'o' days."

Beth gaped at him, already beginning to say, "that's not fair. I'm finally feeling useful."

"You were useful before," he muttered, starting to wrap her hands back up.

Beth scowled at him. "Yeah, playing nursemaid to a dead woman is a real help."

Daryl released her, his hand moving fast enough that Beth couldn't react before she felt him pinching her side, his nails almost digging into her skin as he flashed her a hard stare. "Ow." Beth hissed, doing her best to keep the sound down as she attempted to pull away. Glaring up at him, she only met his own burning gaze before he yanked her arm back, continuing to wrap her hand with a bit more force than necessary, but she ignored it as she whispered. "It's the truth."

Again he reached down, pinching her harder this time on the hip and Beth yanked away from him. "Would you stop that."

"Ain't gonna lose anyone else," he muttered. There was a fierceness in his eyes. A determination to keep his word that shook Beth for a moment as they stared each other down. Rolling her eye to ease the tension building up in her, she stepped closer to him again so that he could tie off the last bandage.. "Whatever you say, Mr. Dixon."

Daryl tensed up this time, his own hands pausing for the briefest of moments before he finished up and dropped her hands, mumbling, "Don't call me that."

Beth narrowed her gaze at him. Her turn to wonder about the man standing in front of her. "Why not? You call me Greene."

"Because you are green," he said, finally lighting the cigarette. "Green as a bud on the first day of spring."

Beth cocked her head at him, her lips tightening as she mumbled, "I hate you."

He smirked, the wrinkles around his eyes actually crinkling. "I know," he muttered back, looking through the doorway, to the front of the building before looking around in the woods surrounding them. She realized he was thinking about leaving again. Was probably going to do so anyways before she walked out, and she gulped. Knowing full well that she'd have to go back inside where they were all cramped together with no where to hide from one another.

When he looked back at her, there was speculation in his gaze as he took another puff on his cigarette and released the smoke. "Come on, let's do a perimeter check."

Beth smiled at that, liking the idea of doing something for the group as they made their way out. Daryl stopped at the bottom of the stairs to look at her. "Where's that ax at?"

Beth motioned toward the wood pile, and the two of them walked over to the weapon. When it was firmly in her hand, she hissed for a moment, doing her best to keep herself from making any noise. Daryl heard, studying her for a moment before he pulled some gloves out of his pocket. They were covered in blood and guts, but Beth took. Doing her best to barely touch the outside of them as she slid them on.

When they covered her hands, she flexed them for a moment, getting them to move despite the waste still on them and then gripped her ax. Glad to see that it didn't feel half as bad with the bandages and gloves between her wounds and the wood. After that they set out. Beth is making sure to remain next to Daryl and as silent as possible not to alert anything. Walking further into the woods, Beth tried to mimic Daryl's movements. Doing her best to avoid stepping on leaves and twigs. Cringing every time she did. Still, she kept at it, much to the amusement of Daryl, who was keeping one eye on her and one eye on the woods around them. Leading them in a circle around their makeshift home.

A snarling noise caught their attention, pulling them both further into the woods until they came across a rather large walker caught in some foliage. Daryl held her back for a moment, looking it up and down before looking too Beth. His eyes turned to slits as they stared at each other. Beth held her breath, wondering what he was thinking and why he wasn't dealing with the walker. When he brought his cigarette back up for another puff he looked to have made up his mind.

"Take care of it," he mumbled, nodding toward the walker. Beth's eyes went wide, glancing from Daryl to study the walker. The man used to be big. With broad arms and wide shoulders. The sight of him and his peeling skin making her take a step back and give a questioning glare to Daryl before glancing back at the walker. Noting how he towered over her, and a lump formed in her throat as she shook her head.

"No way, he's twice my size."

"So," Daryl mumbled, walking up to her. He grabbed her ax, correcting the way she held it before turning to point at the walker steadily pushing himself through the bushes. Beth took another step back, her breathing becoming ragged as she used her eyes to plead with Daryl. Daryl noticed the panic rising up inside of her, dropped the cigarette he been smoking before stepping back to her side. Forcing her to focus on him and him alone as he said, "Just bring him down to your size. Take out his knees, or gut him." He pointed to each area in turn. "Once he's down, you know how to deal with him."

Beth nodded, assessing the walker in front of her as she took in a deep breath and raised her ax. She swung it down on the walker's leg, nearly falling over herself as she realized she underestimated how much strength it would take to cut clean through his leg. The walker toppled down, nearly landing on top of her as she tried to gain her balance. He landed with a thud, and as Beth righted herself, she brought her ax up over her head and swung down. Piercing the walker's skull clean in half.

The brain and blood already nothing more than a gooey mess that fell onto the forest floor, leaving a rotting stink that filled her nostrils and made her gag. Beth doubled over, her evening meal coming up to mingle with the blood and guts left over by the dead man. The sight and mixed smell made her gag again and more came up, forcing her to heave as she emptied everything. When she finished, she turned around, taking in deep breaths of fresh air. She looked up to see Daryl already searching the body, a victorious smirk spread across his face as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "Did good," he said, lighting it up.

Beth shook her head, a smile spread on her lips as she said, "I so, so hate you right now. You know that?"

He nodded his head, "Yeah, I know." Beth knelt over, rubbing the sweat off of her brow as Daryl stood next to her, clapping hand around her shoulders and pulling her back to the grocery store. "Come on, Greene, let's get you back to Daddy."

* * *

 **Thanks for all the comment and follows thus far. I'm glad to see that people are actually enjoying this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The bolt shot straight through the pig's side, causing a high pitched cry that last for only a moment before the animal killed over. Blood seeping onto the leaves as Daryl rushed over to pull the arrow out. Taking a moment to check over the animal for bite marks or any other wounds aside the opening from his own. Could never be too cautious these days. When nothing stood out, he pulled back and looked at the man standing behind him.

"Should feed us for a couple a days," he muttered, looking at Rick.

Rick nodded, his eyes traveling over the pig as a slight smile spread across his face as he walked over to give Daryl a hand in caring the thing back to the grocery store. "Yeah, women will be happy that we brought home the bacon."

Daryl snorted, shaking his head as they came to a comfortable pace back. The sweat on his neck cooling his already cold skin as they picked their way through the forest. The damn pig brought them out further than they originally planned and Daryl wasn't looking forward to the long trip back home. He was looking forward to the meal that was bound to come from this. He knew it was Maggie's turn to cook the meal tonight, and that thought almost made him cringe from her last attempt at doing anything other than heating up a few cans of beans. That was until Beth stepped in and said she would help. Explaining that she always helped their mama prep the meals.

That made him feel a little better, especially knowing that Beth been listening to Carol and Lorie whenever the woman would cook. Learning to cook the squirrel, and rabbit meat that they usually brought back on their hunts. Pork would be a nice change of pace, and Daryl's stomach rumbled at the thought.

Thinking maybe he would strip a few extra pieces off on the side and attempt to make some jerky. He and Merle would do that sometimes when they were out camping for long periods of time. Pull some of the meat to dry it out so they could make it last longer. Something they could quickly grab at night when the day's hunt didn't go so well. It wasn't a bad idea, and the more he thought about it, the more he started thinking about what supplies they had at the grocery store. What he could do to pull this off when Rick nudged his arm, pulling him from his thoughts to point to something just between the trees.

The sound of running water was a background noise in Daryl's mind, something that he has been hearing for some time now, but thought nothing of it as it wasn't anything near where they were located. Though at Rick's gesture, he noticed something else. A rather large wooden wheel resting in the water and next to a brown bricked wall.

"Think there's somethin in there?" he asked, rubbing at his jaw as he looked to Rick. Waiting for the man to make up his mind. They were comfortable in the grocery store. He knew this. Couldn't deny that the place provided them something akin to normalcy, but he also knew that the walker he had Beth kill the night before wasn't the first one they'd come across this week. Aside the two that Beth ran into, there was another one by the creek that Carol took out while retrieving some water, and another T-Dog took out on watch two nights before. The never ending struggle to run from the dead heads was coming at them again unless they found something else.

"Thinkin it wouldn't hurt to at least check it out." Rick looked to him, an eyebrow raised in question. Like he was waiting for Daryl's approval on the idea. Something else that Daryl wasn't used to. Being looked to for advice. Being listened to and not just scoffed at when he had an idea of his own. Rick was looking to him more and more now whenever he had to make a decision. Sure, he consulted Herhsel, Glenn and the others, and listened when one of the others had something to say about something, but he would look to Daryl. Wait patiently as he thought over the words before shrugging his response or giving him a second opinion, and whatever Daryl said Rick would listen to it. Really consider it in with his own idea before passing down a final word. Made Daryl feel important. Like he was actually a part of something and not just following mindlessly along. Like maybe he wasn't just being included in the group because he could do the dirty work.

Daryl gave him one of those shrugs now. Not caring either way if they went up there or went back to the group. Despite his growling stomach, he knew how to ignore those hunger pains. Grew up with them most of the time, and an extra thirty minutes now wasn't going to make much of a difference in this life.

Giving his own shrug, Rick lifted the pig between them a little higher before starting up the hill. Forcing Daryl to follow along. Leaving him to wonder when he became such a team player. When he started to feel that small hint of respect for the man next to him. That sense of pride he got whenever Rick did look to him for answers. It wasn't something he was used to. There were a lot of things he wasn't used to that he found himself being proud of.

Like the night before when the little blonde took down that walker. Despite her stumbling through it, and knowing full well that she only moved off of instinct, it still sent a swell of pride in him knowing that he was the reason she did it. That the small bit of advice was listened to and carried out, even by a small slip of a girl. One that had a fire raging inside of her that few people ever got to see. But he did. That first time he demanded she give him those blades, the way her blue eyes flared as she attempted to fight him. He knew then that he wanted to keep her fighting. Even if the only way to do that was to rile her up, and down right piss her off, he would keep her fighting. If it meant that she hated him, then good. At least she was feeling something, cause feeling something meant you had a reason to live. That there was a reason to remain on this earth. And damn did he want to keep that fire in that girl's eyes burning on this earth.

When they reached the top of the hill, Rick moved over to the wheel. Noting that it was one of those waterwheels. One of those things that conducted energy in the building and Daryl's small smile barely mimicked the sheriff's but it was there was he moved closer. Checking to find the wheel was still together, and the wood looked to be in rather good condition. Even if it wasn't they could have attempted to fix it. Figured something out.

Rick started around the building, stopping at the corner of the house to look at something. Daryl came up behind him, taking in the privacy fence that looked to wrap around the front of the building. As they walked around, the fence itself looked to be somewhat warn. Bit's and pieces sagging here and there, but nothing unfixable. When they came across the gate, they smiled to find it locked. Meant very few -if anybody- made their way into this place. Rick looked up, taking in the distance from the ground to the top and looked to him.

"Think we could make it over," he asked, that grin growing on his face. Daryl didn't know if he should be worried or happy to see that grin. Wondered who the real crook here was when he asked, "don't think this might be private property, with someone inside."

"Only one way to find out," Rick said, putting his back to the fence and bending down enough so Daryl could step on his fingers linked together and get a boost over. Looking at the top of the fence and back down to the creek with the water wheel sitting inside of it.

"Whatever," he muttered, dropping his bag and stepping forward. Didn't take much to boost him to the top and Daryl found himself clambering over the fence. Cursing when his pants snagged on a a fence posted, tearing just on the inside of his thigh. 'Great, another thing for Carol to gripe about,' he thought, jumping to the ground. Freezing for a moment, he looked around him. Pulling his crossbow around just in case as he looked up at the two story cabin with its wrap around porch standing before him. From the way the bricks laid out in the back and wood on the front, Daryl could guess that the house was built on to the wheel house.

Daryl let out a long whistle, turning to let Rick in before heading up to the house. He could hear Rick's slow footsteps following along. The cock of his gun as they drew closer to the home. There were no lights on inside, though the large windows allowed them to see more than enough from the daylight streaming inside. The two men looked at each other before heading up the stairs. Daryl took point at the door, with his cross bow raised ready for anything to attack.

Rick kicked the door open, rushing inside with Daryl right behind him. Taking in the rather large entrance with some antlers hanging on the wall, just below an upstairs walkway and the rather large bear rug lying in the middle before turning left. Breaking off from Rick as he moved to the opposite end of the house. Daryl looked around the room. Seeing more deer heads, and a couple of stuffed raccoons sitting on the side tables. The whole place screamed rich folk, and his thoughts were confirmed when he moved to the back of the house to find an entertainment room of sorts. Complete with surround sound, an extra large TV and a pool table sitting in the middle of it all.

Another door on the other end of the room led to a small hallway with a bathroom off to the side before it circled back around to the front entrance. Daryl took another look around the space, his eyes going up to the chandelier on the ceiling to the bear rug on the floor. A tag stuck out at the foot of it and Daryl reached down to read 'made in Germany.'

"Fucking riches," he muttered, sneering at the rug and décor now.

"Yeah," Rick said, joining him in the main entrance area. "But they're stocked. A whole pantry filled with canned goods, rice and flour. Not to mention the cellar that could lead back to the wheelhouse and what looked to be a locked door at the bottom."

Daryl chewed on the corner of his thumb as he looked up the walkway and around again. "But no one's here."

Rick followed his gaze. "Let's check up stairs, and then worry about if there's anyone in the basement."

Daryl nodded, checking his crossbow one more time before following Rick upstairs. The man stopped at the top, nodding toward the doors on the left and Daryl nodded along with him as he moved forward. Kicking the first door open to find an overstuffed bed, dressed next to the closet. As he turned to investigate the last door in the room, the sound of something thumping inside of it made him freeze. His breathing slow just a knot as his finger rested on the trigger of his crossbow. Slowing his steps, he crouched a little as he made his way toward the door. Ready to run if he needed to as he swung it open. A cat hissed as he opened the door, jumping up at him and swiping his paw across Daryl's cheek. Even as he ducked to avoid it, he could still it's nails claw across his skin and the another thump as the cat landed, taking off out the door. Daryl landed with a thud of his own, barely catching himself with one hand as the other grasped on to his bow.

Rick came rushing in at that point, taking in Daryl's ass almost on the ground and the long set of three scratches on across his cheek. "Trouble?" he asked.

Daryl looked up to see the man doing his best not to laugh. "Fuckin cat," Daryl cursed, pushing himself back up and heading into the bathroom. Prepared to shoot any other felines ready to leap out at him. He heard Rick chuckling in the other room as he crossed the bathroom, opening the adjacent door to find another bedroom and then back out the hallway. He noticed a door open on the other side that looked to be a library and he looked to Rick who was coming out of the room he just cleared.

"Anything in there?"

He shook his head, and Daryl let out a heavy breath. The anxiety building as each room came up empty. Maybe the poor sots did lock themselves downstairs and wound up dying anyways. Wouldn't that be some sort of shit luck. Be prepped and ready for doomsday only to die tucked away at the beginning of it. As they neared the door on the end, this time Rick took point. Leaning forward to open the door with his gun raised as Daryl stood behind him, ready to take out anything coming behind the first.

They opened it up and a woman dressed in a white blouse, and black slacks with her hair all done up turned, snarling and snapping at them as she stepped forward. Daryl took her out with an arrow before she could even make the first step and the two men stared down at her. Shaking their heads as no sign of bite marks could be seen. Not that they were going to go searching, but Daryl looked to the night stand to see a bottle of pain pills half empty, cup of water and a small piece of paper lying underneath.

 _'Dear whoever finds this,_

 _This wasn't my intention, but when the infection took my darling Ted I knew I couldn't go on without him. So I came out where we were the happiest to enjoy one more night here. Whoever finds this, I welcome you to my home. Make it your own. It was our baby. Or go to when things got tough. All with a shelter included in the package to lock ourselves in when we got tired of each other._

 _The code is at the bottom and there's plans in the cellar to get the wheel running again, along with a few generators until then._

 _Enjoy and good luck._

Daryl rolled his eyes. Handing Rick the letter with a bit of snort before he moved around the room. Checking out the private bathroom with the walk-in closet. When that came up clear he moved back to the room to see Rick skimming over the letter one more time before looking at the woman on the floor.

"Think we should take her up on that offer?" Daryl asked, moving to stand next to the man.

Rick gave the woman one more hard look before nodding his head. "Help me move her outside. We'll find a shovel and bury her somewhere."

Daryl shrugged, already shouldering his crossbow before reaching for the woman's shoulders.

 **xXx**

The agreement to move was unanimous. The thought that of a larger space with more room to spread out, closer water source, and even some form of electricity was too much to pass up. The smiles on their faces as he and Rick described the place told him before there was even a show of hands. They arrived just before nightfall, the trip further up the mountains, taking longer with the much larger group, some of them even trailing as behind as the day wore on.

One of them being a certain small blonde that found the need to stay close to her father. The old man was in good shape, Daryl gave him that much, but he was still up there in years and sometimes the trail was a little steeper than expected. Daryl fell back with them, being sure to always keep them in his sight as the others kept up.

When they reached the fence, and the last of them made it through, Daryl quickly latched the fence back, noting that they would have to find something better than just a piece of wood to lock the gate up. Didn't want some stragglers wandering in like they did, unbeknownst to them. Sure, they could coexist with a few more people, but it was the type of people that was wondering about that made Daryl uneasy. Extreme circumstances brought out the worst in people and the end of the world was the worst possible scenario. Reminding himself to keep an eye out for something, and bring it up when he saw Rick again, he made sure the piece of wood was secure for now and headed up the stairs.

Once again entering the overly large entrance way to see Lorie, Carol and Hershel already heading up the stairs, supposedly going to settle Lorie down for the night. He turned his attention to the where he presumed the kitchen to be to find Carl already going through the cabinets, his smile growing when he came across a box of crispy cremes. When he turned to see Daryl in the doorway, he held the box up.

"Want one?"

Daryl eyed the box, his sweet tooth picking at him for only a moment before he held a hand out, and waited as the boy took a couple of them out to toss at him.

"Don't hog all of those now," Glenn said, pushing past Daryl.

Carl quirked an eyebrow at him, holding the box closer to his chest and out of view. "Hog all of what?" he asked, doing his best to sound innocent. Daryl hid the two in his hand out of view for a moment as Glen held his hand out. "Come on, give'em up. Can't hog all the snacks."

"Damn," Carl muttered, digging a couple of packages out for himself before handing the box out.

Glenn looked inside, noticing there was only a couple left and looked up to a retreating Carl. "Pig!" he shouted, snatching one of them up and holding the box out to T-Dog who just walked into the place. Daryl ducked out of the room, making his way to the other side of the house without a word to the two other men until he came across Maggie and Beth nestled up on one of the larger sofas in the entertainment room

"Here," he said, catching the blonde's attention before tossing one of the crispy cremes onto her lap. Maggie sat up, watch as Beth already opened the package and halved it with her sister.

"Where'd you get these?" Beth asked, holding a hand over her mouth as she swallowed her bite.

"Carl found them, but they're already gone between him, Glenn and T-Dog."

"And you," she said, eying Daryl's own snack as tossed himself on the couch to eat it. He shrugged, not answering as he shoved half of the first one into his mouth. He wasn't going to deny that he was hungry, and that pig was still in the cellar needing to be cooked. Something he would need to head out and do soon.

He was just on to his second bite, ready to enjoy it when he jerked up. A sneeze ripping through him the first time, and the second one stalling. Leaving him shaking his head as his eyes darted around the room, looking for the culprit.

"Something wrong?" Beth asked, her brows furrowing at his odd behavior. Daryl looked at her, noticing the concern on her face before he shook his head, ready to forget about the damn animal when again he sneezed. This one actually hurt as he recovered from it.

"Fucking cat," he muttered, looking around the room. There wasn't any sign of the animal in sight, but with his sinus's acting up, he knew it had to be closed.

"You allergic to cats, Daryl?" Beth asked, amusement in her tone as she looked at him. He raised an eyebrow at her, daring her to keep on. When the smile spread across her face, he cocked his head at her. "Is that a problem?"

Beth shook her head, that damn smirk on her face as she at the last bite of her crispy crème. "Just find it amusing that walkers, blood and guns don't bother you, but a cat can get to you."

"Yeah, well," Daryl trailed off, standing just as another sneezing fit came over him. He looked around the room, catching sight of a pair of glowing eyes underneath the TV stand and Daryl stormed after it, following it as it whisked across the room and around the corner. Daryl moved to follow it, already planning his revenge as he said, "just let me get a hold of him, I'll be having cat stew by tonight."

"You will not!" Beth shouted, moving so that she was kneeling the couch and leaning over the back of it to face him better. Daryl whirled on her, his own brows furrowing as he took in the indignation on the girl's face.

He stepped a bit closer, attempting to meet her glower with one of his own. "Oh yeah, you wait and see." He pointed toward the hallway, already unconsiously moving toward that direction when he was brought back by the small girl.

"You will not hurt a hair on the cat, Daryl Dixon. Not a single hair. Do you hear me?" Beth was glaring at him. Her brows knitted together with her shoulder's as back as she could get them. Trying her best to look as intimidating as he did at times, and it was all he could do not to smile at her.

He did smirk, a small lifting of his lip as he narrowed his gaze on her. "We'll see," he mumbled, turning to walk out of the room. He almost walked right into Carol, who had a smile of her own plastered across her face. "What?" he barked, not liking that all knowing look in the woman's eyes.

"Nothing," she said, turning away from the room with the two sisters. He could still hear Beth in there, asking Maggie if he actually meant to hurt that cat, and Maggie's response, "of there's no tellin."

"What the hell you smirkin at then?" he demanded, following her.

Carol shrugged. "Just think it's cute how that girl has you wrapped around her finger."

Daryl took a step back, glancing to the room he just left and then back to the woman standing in front of him. "The hell you on about?"

Carol just smiled, raising an eyebrow at him as she looked him up and down with that 'you know' look. When her eyes came on his pants, she froze, turning to face him as her hands came to her hips. "Daryl, is that another tear in your pants?"

Daryl looked down, almost forgetting about the rip that he made earlier, and felt his face heating up. Rubbing at his jaw, he looked to the entertainment room and then the front door. "Got somethin I gotta be takin care of," he muttered, heading as far from Carol, and any other woman in the house at the moment.

"Uh-huh, I want those pants so I can mend them and soon, Daryl," she shouted after him, barely getting herself heard over the slamming of the outside door. Daryl waved her off, knowing full well she didn't see it as he rounded the corner to find a fire already built up and Rick steadily poking it to get the flames higher.

He stepped closer to see the pig from earlier sitting across an already bloodied blanket, skinned and gutted ready to be cooked. When Rick looked up, there must have been something on Daryl's face as he came around to sit next to him because he asked, "something wrong?"

Daryl shook his head, not going to say anything until he looked up and could see a blonde head peeking out through the curtains of the rather large window.

"Is that all women have to do is nag all the damn time?" he asked, not meaning anything serious with it.

The outright laugh that came from Rick told him that he knew as much, and he turned to see the man nodding. "Yeah, about eighty percent of the time."

Daryl shook his head, kneeling down next to the pork meat to skim a few pieces for jerky off as Rick's laughter' died off. After a moment, Daryl looked back up at the window again, catching a glimpse of a few of their group, namely Beth, Maggie, Glenn and Carol laughing at something and a smile fell on his face as well. Knowing full well he would take their nagging any day of the week, if it meant he got to see moments like that. He would take on whatever they had to nag about.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Tried to make it a bit lighter at the end, especially with all that up there.**

 **Thanks for reading and commenting. It always means so much.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Beth stretched, her hands flying up in the air for a moment as she leaned against the wall. Thoroughly stuffed from the pork meat that they cooked up. A lazy smile that she turned to Daryl, where he sat in the corner of the large living room, one arm hooked over a knee as he finished up his meal as he looked around the room. Their eyes met, and Beth's grin widened as she stared at him.

Surprisingly, he returned the smile making her cheeks turn red and look away. Her stomach tightening for a moment before he brows scrunched together. What the hell kind of reaction was that to a smile. A returned smile at that. Shaking off the thoughts, she closed her eyes, hoping to drift off for a moment before something else came up. Unfortunately, the moment of leisure died away as Maggie came to stand in front of her.

"We need dish water," she explained, holding out a small pale. Beth looked glanced at it and then to her sister.

"I did it last time," she said, closing her eyes again. The pale was dumped in front of her. "I did watch last night."

Beth scowled at her, their eyes meeting for a mere moment before Beth forced herself up, grabbing the pale as she did so. "Fine, but you're so doing this next time."

"Whatever," Maggie snapped back, settling down next to their Daddy who was immersed in a book he found upstairs. Beth made her way to the door, somewhat grumbling that she was being forced out the door at this time. She heard mumbling behind her, more of a whisper than anything before Carl pipe up, "I'll go with her."

She turned to see the young boy grabbing his gun, making sure it was hanging off his hip with a knife on the other side as he made his way over. Beth looked around the group, wondering what pulled the boys away from his reading when he noticed Daryl nodding his head in the back. His eyes leaving Rick's in that silent communication they were steadily getting better at as time passed. She narrowed her gaze at him as Carl shuffled up next to her, grabbing the pale from her hand. She didn't say anything though as they made their way out. At the doorway, she grabbed her ax. Holding it tightly as they made their way through the fence and out to the creek.

"You didn't have to come with me," she said, not really looking at the boy next to her. More focused on their surroundings than anything and when she did look over, she noticed Carl was doing the same. His eyes darting left and right, ready for anything as he shrugged.

"Ain't good for anyone to come out here alone," he stated. Making it sound like the easily explanation possible. Beth shrugged at that, her gaze focusing on the river up ahead.

"It's just a five minute walk though," she pointed out, nodding toward the water. Again Carl shrugged and Beth realized the boy was Fort Knox at this moment. Whatever was spoken between Rick and Daryl that prompted his following along with her wasn't coming out of him and Beth felt a small ball of frustration well up.

She'd been doing well. Doing her best not to hurt herself. Telling herself that it never did much good anyways, even though she knew that was a complete lie. Not when she knew that the tears that came when she watched her mother rip her brother apart for the umpteenth time would dry up with a simple ache elsewhere. That the pain in her chest would go away with one simple move. Even catching herself when she felt her nails scratching at her skin. Deciding then that she needed to find something else to do and sought out Carol to help with the mending of the laundry.

Shaking off the anger at the young boy, she focused on retrieving the water instead. Knowing it wasn't his fault. He was merely following orders, doing his best to make it sound so casual. When they reached the river, he was the one that knelt down to fill the pale. Making sure not to spill so much out as he stood up and turned. By then, Beth had put a hand over her eyes to block the sun as she looked at the trees nearby. They looked familiar. Something she'd seen on her farm once or twice when her eyes caught something red on one of the branches. The smile that spread across her face was more of a mischievous grin as she looked to Carl.

"You see that?" she asked, pointing up.

Carl followed her line of sight, his own grin spreading as he spotted what she did. "Cherries," he said, the word's almost melting on his lips as he looked to Beth. He placed the pale down, moving toward the tree. "Give me a lift. I think I can get to them."

Beth nodded, placing her ax against the trunk before linking her fingers together to give the boy a lift. She knew they wouldn't be able to get all of them, not with the pale already filled with the needed water, but a few handfuls worth would be nice. Give them a chance to know if they were any good or not. She watched his ascent, barely focusing on her surroundings as Carl climbed higher. His hand wrapping around his first cherry when a twig snapping caught her attention and she whirled. Her gaze falling on a tall man dressed in a rather large jean jacket with fur on the inside. His clothes were ripped and dirty, much like her own, and his hair was unkempt and greasy. Looking like it hadn't been touched, even before the fall of the world.

Beth took a step back, her hand moving back to look for the ax when she realized that she moved further from the tree trunk then first believed. So focused on the idea of the sweet fruit up above she hadn't realized she been moving backwards. Didn't even notice another person creeping up on them. She cursed herself for her stupidity, knowing she was going to hear an ear full not just from Daddy, but Daryl and the others as well. They were all going to curse her for this.

"What do we got here," he asked, a grin spreading across his face to reveal a whole slew of yellow teeth. Beth grimaced, doing her best to breath past the lump that was forming in her throat. She didn't like the look in his eye. The way they slide over her body and then back on her face. He either didn't notice Carl still in the tree or he didn't care. Beth really hoped for the former as she took another step back, still looking to find her ax.

"You out here by yourself sweet cheeks?"

Beth shook her head, her throat tightening as words failed her. She really wanted to look up and see what Carl was doing. If the boy had his gun out and was ready to aim, but she didn't want to draw attention to him either. She had to have faith that he wasn't up there froze as well. She knew he had more experience in killing the walkers than she did. Handled that gun of his pretty well, but didn't know how he would do having to kill a living being. Hell, she didn't know if she could even do it as the man took another step toward her.

The man took a look around, sucking on his lower lip like he was thinking about something while he noted the old wheel that wasn't far from their spot by the river. "Pretty isolated out here?" Beth didn't respond as the man rubbed at his jaw. "Maybe we could go back to my camp."

Beth shook her head, whatever made her hold her silence before made her blurt out, "no" now.

"Come on, I could take care of you." The man took another step forward, his hand reaching out to grab her arm when Carl jumped down beside him, gun raised to the man's head.

The man froze, his eyes scanning over the young boy and the gun in his hand. "Huh," he said, glancing at Beth. "Two kids out here, all alone. Doesn't sound too good," he said, emphasizing the last part. The amusement in his eyes told her he'd already dismissed Carl. Even with the gun to his head, he didn't look too worried about it, and that made Beth take another step back. Keeping her gaze locked on the man's even as she strained to hear anything else. No one wandered around by themselves now and days. No one as calmly as he is anyways.

"Come back to camp. Got some friends there. We could watch over you." Again his eyes traveled over Beth before glancing at Carl.

Carl took a step closer to Beth just as she grabbed a hold of her ax. "We're fine, thanks," he said, keeping his gun raised. The man glanced at something behind Beth, sending her on high alert as she prepared herself for anything. What she wasn't prepared for was someone grabbing her from behind. The man yanking her ax from her the moment Carl's gun went off. She looked up to see he attempted to shoot their original attacker only to miss and be knocked down. Beth felt her own breath leave her lungs as the man leaned her over, pressing himself tighter against her as he chuckled in her ear. His stank breath going across her face, choking her up as she turned away from him. Doing her best to break free.

"Keep it up, honey. Love it when they squirm." The man chuckled again, his nose pressing against her neck as Beth shivered. The nausea welling up inside of her, forcing her to swallow it back down while thinking about her current position. It wasn't good. The man held her arms close to her chest, his fingers sliding against her front as he pressed closer. Making it hard to maneuver her legs. She looked over to see that Carl was having his own struggle. The man managed to pull the gun from his grasp, and land a hard slap across Carl's face. Beth fumed at that. Just the sight of her friend helpless moved her into action.

"Asshole," she muttered, pulling her leg up to slam it down on the man's foot. His grip loosened as a few curses streamed from his mouth, allowing Beth to pull her arms free and slam her elbow into his side. The man doubled over, releasing her in the process and she flew to her ax. Not thinking as she grabbed it up, turning to see the man already coming at her and she swung it. The blade landing in the man's abdominal. As he fell over, Beth brought the ax up a second time and slammed it into the man's head. Leaving his head split open with blood and other matter spilling out as he falls to the ground.

The man on top of Carl looked up. His face contorting into one of rage as he mumbled, "Fuckin bitch. That was my brother. You're gonna pay for that."

Beth froze. Her head spinning as she tried to calm herself. The sight of the first man still lingering below her as the other man shoved off the ground, forgetting about Carl at that moment as he rushed toward her. Beth swung her ax back aiming at his middle in the same way she did the last man, but he turned at the last minute and the blade hit his side. The man fell, his hand coming up to cover the wound as he snarled at her. Beth stood there, fingers clenched tight around the ax as the man forced himself to his feet, his breathing coming in gasps. When he stepped toward her, something slammed into his chest, causing him to stumble look of shock across his face was momentary as he looked at the blood seeping through his shirt before he looked up at Carl. The boy came closer while the man fell to his knees, allowing Carl a clean shot at his head.

The man fell back and Beth dropped her ax, her own knees giving out as she looked at the two bodies. Carl seemed to feel the same relief as her as she shoulder's sag. The fear going out in one whoosh as he turned to look at her. Taking in the blood splattered across her front. Beth looked as well, just noticing the first few buttons missing on her shirt, leaving more skin than she cared to show, revealed but she couldn't find it in herself to care.

Beth looked back up at him, already willing herself to go numb because she knew if she felt this, there would be no going back. She couldn't even bring herself to look at the bodies anymore. Not having it in her to know that she was the cause of their demise. Even if they were going to be hers.

"The others are waiting," Carl said, his own voice monotone as he said the words. Beth nodded, pulling herself to her feet. Grabbing the ax that rested on the ground, they trudged back to the house. Carl barely remembering to grab the pale of water that was their original target. The cherries momentarily forgotten, though Beth didn't think she could eat cherries again. Not without dredging up this memory.

They stumbled into the house, both of them expressionless as they came through the door. Lorie was the first to notice them, her eyes going wide as she took in Beth's bloody figure and Carl's torn up clothes. "Carl, Beth!" Her shouts rang through the house, catching the attention of everyone else. Beth could hear their footsteps running toward them as Lorie stumbled forward, pulling Car closer to look him over. "What happened?" she asked, her gaze going to Beth.

Beth looked at her for a moment before her eyes went to Maggie, who was already standing in front of her. Her sister's eyes wide with fear, as she looked her up and down. Beth could feel the blood soaking into her shirt, sticking to her skin and she shuddered as she took a deep breath. "There were a couple of men, by the water," she mumbled, eyes traveling over the group until they rested on Daryl. He stiffened at the words, his grip tightening on the strap of his crossbow. "They tried..." her words trailed off as she thought about what they wanted from her and Carl. "Their..." again her voice failed as she closed her eyes, knowing now was not the time to cry.

"We took care of them," Carl finished. The words so emotionless, so nothing that it caused Beth to shiver. Just the tone of it making her wonder how he dredged that up. How he managed to hold onto that calm that was steadily seeping away from her now that she was in the safety of her family.

"Took care of them?" Rick asked, pulling his son's shoulder so that he was facing him and not his mother.

Carl nodded, facing his Dad with that cold stare. "What you told us to do. What we had to do."

Beth cringed, not wanting to remember the feel of her ax slamming into the man's stomach. The nausea welling up again as she remembered with perfect clarity the sight of the ax breaking through bone, and the way the blood seeped out from around it. _'What we had to do,'_ she repeated to herself, falling into her father's embrace as the meaning of Carl's words sunk into the group around them. There was a collective gasp and when she opened her eyes, she noticed Daryl's hard stare.

The silent question of 'are you okay?' being conveyed through his expression. When she nodded, his focus went to Rick, and she pulled back long enough to see Rick nod toward the door before Daryl pushed past them. His hand brushing across her elbow momentarily before moving past while her sister grabbed her arm. Leading her upstairs and into one of the bathrooms to helpe her wipe the blood off. Beth helped as much as she could. Wanting to scrub harder, make the skin disappear with the blood that touched her arm. Really wanted to peel her skin off, and so she tried. Rubbing harder until her pale skin turned red from the force and the towel was taken from her. Her hands stilled by two stronger ones that she forgot was there until she looked up at her sister through the blurry tears that she didn't even know were there.

"Beth," she whispered, putting her hands on either side of her face. "It's okay."

Beth shook her head, more tears streaming down her face as a sob broke out. "They wanted. The things they said.. What they were going to do..."

Maggie nodded, her own tears appearing as she yanked Beth into another embrace. Allowing her to cling onto something real. Something solid. That's what her sister was; a solid force. One that couldn't be argued with or denied. Those men wouldn't have underestimated her. They would have looked at her and knew there was trouble coming. Knew that subduing the older woman wouldn't be so easy. Maybe it was a good thing they underestimated her and Carl. Made the fight a little easier. Made them relax a bit, and believe they had this one nailed down.

She clenched her eyes shut. Gripping her sister that much tighter as the tears continued to fall and the sobs came. Maggie continued holding her, her own grip just as tight even as she brought a hand up to run it through her hair. Doing what their mother would do to calm her down. To make it all seem to be okay. She wanted her mother now. Wanted to feel herself wrapped up in that woman's arms where all the troubles seemed to go away. Where nothing bad could ever seem to happen. Her body ached with the want of it. So much so, that she could feel herself sobbing harder from the loss all over again. The knowledge that it wasn't ever going to happen hitting her so hard that more tears streamed down her face.

She didn't know how long she stood there in Maggie's embrace. Crying for everything that they lost. For everything that they were going to lose. The inevitable that was going to happen no matter how hard they fought against it. She cried until she didn't have it in her to cry anymore and she allowed Maggie to pull her out of the bathroom and into another room connected to it. Didn't argue as Maggie guided her to the bed and whispered, "you need to rest."

Beth nodded, crawling onto the soft mattress, not bothering to cover up until Maggie pulled a throw blanket over her. It was warm and soft, but Beth still shivered. Doubting that she would ever get warm again. Knowing that the coldness seeping into her now was something that would stay forever. A stain on her innocence that would slowly be ripped away from her.

"Don't leave," she whispered, watching as Maggie walked around the room.

"I'm not," she replied, going around the bed so that she could crawl next to her sister. "I'm going to be right here."

Beth nodded, her eyes focusing on Maggie as she gripped her hand. Holding onto it like a lifeline even as forced herself to sleep. Telling herself, she wasn't going to hurt herself. That she could handle this pain. That this would pass, and she would be fine. That everything thing would be fine, even as a voice inside of her head whispered, _'that's a lie if I ever heard one.'_

Beth wasn't sure how long she slept. She just knew it was sunset when she came into the room and pitch black now, except for the small candle burning by the doorway. She could see a rather large figure standing just beyond the room. The shadow of a crossbow on his back told her who it was, and Beth relaxed a little. Just knowing that he was near causing her to breath easier.

Until the conversation came back to her.

"You sure she did most of those killings?" Maggie asked, the tremble clear in her voice.

Daryl nodded. "Yeah, both bodies had wide gaps that are only made by an ax. A clumsy one, but still an ax." Beth shut her eyes tight, biting her tongue to keep the bile from rising in her stomach. She didn't want to remember those men. Didn't want those images in her mind anymore. Could barely look at her own hands without seeing the blood on it. Unconsciously, her nails dug into the palm of her hands. Doing something to relieve the ache that was slowly starting to form in her chest.

"But Carl said," Maggie began, denial still in her voice.

Again Daryl shook his head. "He got a couple of shots off, but it was Beth that did most of the damage. The man that Carl killed would have died anyways with the wound that Beth inflicted on his side."

"Damn" Maggie muttered, sadness now seeping into her tone. Beth closed her eyes, feeling the tears well up again as her nails dug deeper. She could feel the flesh breaking now, the small bit of warmth filling her palm.

"She sleepin in there?" Daryl asked. Beth opened her eyes just as he turned his head away.

"She is, was. I don't know. She's restless."

"Yeah," he mumbled, looking at her again. This time she could swear that their gazes connected for a mere moment before he turned to Maggie again. "Go on, go get some food. I'll keep an eye on her."

"I'll bring some back to her," Maggie said, her voice already drifting away.

"Don't think it'll be needed, but you can try."

Maggie's footsteps grew lighter, eventually disappearing as Daryl turned into the room. Beth sat up, her head spinning for a moment from the quick movement before focusing on Daryl standing at the end of the bed.

"Knew you were awake," he said, walking around until he could prop himself on the edge against the headboard. Beth pushed herself back until she was resting next to him.

"You know everything," she muttered.

Daryl scoffed at that, reaching his hand out to pull her's toward him. Straightening out her fingers so that they weren't digging into her palm anymore, allowing his thumb to run across the fingernail marks now embedded into her skin. "Not everythin," he muttered, continuing to run his thumb across her palm as he looked up at her.

"How you feelin?"

Beth shrugged, not sure how she felt and not willing to explore it. Right now she was numb. The tears from before draining her of any emotion and she didn't want to dredge all that up again. Didn't want to think about it really.

Daryl nodded, like he understood that response completely. "Remember the first time I killed a man." Beth glanced up at him, expecting him to tell her about the time he killed Dale. Explain how it was a mercy killing and Beth already knowing that wasn't the same thing. There wasn't anything merciful in how she wanted to kill those men.

"It was just before the infection," he continued, shocking her. "Merle had gotten in deep with this real bad crowd. Owed them a pretty penny that he just didn't have. Wound up running into them at a bar one night where they dragged him out back. I was just coming in after a day of work. Was the only one that worked at the time, and caught them just as they led him out. Followed them to find my brother pinned up against the wall with a knife to his throat. Didn't even think, just reacted as I grabbed a crowbar and slammed it aside the man's head, crushed it. I know I did the moment he fell and his buddies reacted to bring me and Merle down. We ran that night. Knowing full well that the police would be looking for us. Went off the grid for a while."

Beth swallowed, the light reflecting off of his as they glanced up at her. She could see the pain and doubt reflecting in them. Making her wonder if that was her feelings. If she was doubting her own moves as she leaned her head against his shoulder and muttered, "you did what you had to."

"So did you."

Silence filled the room, making the air seem heavier as they sat there. The words echoed in her mind, causing her to take a deep breath to force the tears back. She knew that. Knew it was an us or them situation. She was glad to be alive. Glad that Carl was unharmed, but still couldn't get the feeling of the man's blood off of her. Couldn't forget the way he made her skin crawl as he touched her.

"Don't make it any easier."

"Nah, it don't." Daryl squeezed her hand, turning his face enough to leave a slight kiss on the top of her head. "Don't make it better at all."

* * *

 **Okay, so for those that are going to be questioning why Carl didn't just shoot the guy. Let explain my thinking. Carl at this point of the story is still young. Yes, he's off killing walkers and what not left and right. Yes, he shot Shane, after Shane was already dead and going after his father. At this point. Carl hasn't had to actually kill a living being. Plus, I don't think Carl get's real trigger happy until after he had to shoot his own mother. I think that was his emotional break. So yes, I see him hesitating here. Hoping that the guy will take the message to back off when he pops up with his own weapon. No matter how bad of a feeling the guy gives them. Remember it's still early in the apocalypse and there's no real reason to just be shooting strangers. Yet.**

 **Obviously that wasn't the case, but that's my reasoning behind it. I do hope you enjoy this chapter. if you haven't heard Ghost Town by Madonna. Then you should. Especially, at the end when it's just her and Daryl talking. I know that part is short, sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to Daryl's monologue. I swear that's all I get out when I write him, but enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

Daryl jerked awake, twisting so that he could turn and see what woke him up. A figure stood in the doorway. Tall and foreboding and for a moment Daryl forgot where and who he was as his blood went cold. His insides tensing, preparing for an attack as the figure stepped forward. He felt nine years old all over again, cowering in the corner of his room trying to stifle his cries cause he knew that would only make the lashing worse.

The old man's gray hair was the first thing he noticed as he stepped into the room, his hand raised to calm the younger man down from whatever fright he must have given him. Daryl's chest sank. The relief palpable as he laid his head back and closed his eyes. Thankful that it was just a momentary lapse until the small weight pressed against his side moved. A muffled whimper coming from the small blonde girl laying on his arm and Daryl froze again. Realization dawning on him of where he was, who was in bed with him and who the man standing in the doorway was.

He didn't know how long they were in that bed. Didn't really remember lying down to fall asleep, though he did remember staying to talk to Beth. Long after Maggie brought up whatever meat they decided to cook that night, and promptly leaving when it was obvious she wasn't needed at the moment. Slowly, Daryl pulled his arm out from under the girl, doing his best not to wake her as he turned over to sit on the side of the bed.

Already preparing himself for the lecture that was sure to come. How a sorry redneck like him shouldn't be curling up next to a small girl like that. And she was small. 'Too damn small,' Daryl thought as he caught another glimpse of her curled up on the bed. Recalling how her body fit against his side with her head easily tucked up underneath his chin. How small her hand was as it rested against chest, resting just under his own larger one. Couldn't stop the image of this same small girl taking an ax to the man at the river. A man a good head taller than her, with enough bulk to knock the wind out of someone like him. Recalled how it took both, him and Rick, to carry that man and the other through the woods to their burn pile.

There was a new found respect for the young girl still lying on the bed. Couldn't stop that feeling of pride well up in his chest when he looked at her, even as his heart ached for what she had to do. Knowing full well that the situation changed her, stained her a little. Even if she is stronger for it.

He glanced the old man standing in the corner of his eye, still staring at him as he stared at Beth. Daryl swallowed, scared to think of what the man was thinking, but preparing for the worse as he mumbled, "Hershel, man. I'm sorry." He kept his head down, barley able to look at the girl's father as he tensed at the man's intake of breath.

Hershel surprised him yet again as he chuckled, causing the younger man to look at him like he'd lost his mind as he said, "if carin about my little girl is wrong, then I guess I'm going to hell too."

Daryl smirked. Turning back to look at the small girl still lying asleep. Wondering when did he start caring about her. When it started to become obvious to the rest of the group. Running a hand over his face, he turned to the window, barely glimpsing the morning sky peaking through the curtains. It was dark and gray, and made it impossible to tell exactly what time it was, but he knew it was daylight as he rubbed at his face again.

"I was supposed to have watch last night," he said, turning to Hershel for an explanation.

The man shrugged. "You two were sleepin pretty hard. Looked like you need the night off."

Daryl scoffed at that, his head falling for a second before moving off the bed. Beth grumbled something and rolled over, pulling the blanket over her head. Daryl looked at her and then at Hershel with a questioning stare.

"She's a light sleeper, just not a mornin person."

Daryl's neck heated up at that. The thought that she heard his grumbled apology and her father's words. Shaking off the odd sense of embarrassment coming over him, he shoved past Hershel, mumbling something that sounded like, "goin to do a perimeter check," before heading out the door. Not bothering to look back to see if the father or daughter were looking at him. He was already berating himself for drifting off with the girl in his arms. Hating it even more that he actually felt rested. That he actually had a full night's sleep and didn't wake up every few hours from one nightmare or another. Good lord, she was only sixteen. Six-fucking-teen, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he could hear Merle saying, "knew you liked that jail-bait ass."

"Good mornin, Pookie," Carol chimed the moment Daryl walked into the kitchen. He glowered at her, a quick "huh" leaving his lips as he stood next to her. "Should have woken me up for watch."

Carol shrugged. "There are others willing to do it. Looked like Beth needed you more."

Daryl shook his head, his frown deepening as it was dawning him that he needed to put some space between him and the girl. That people were getting too comfortable with the idea of them spending so much time together. 'She's only sixteen' he repeated as he looked at Carol, 'and I'm a thirty something dirty old redneck who shouldn't have any right to be around her like that.'

"What's for breakfast?" he barked, determined to steer the conversation elsewhere, hoping to get his mind off it for a little while. Carol held up a can of peaches and Daryl grimaced. "Should of fuckin known."

Pushing the can away, he made his way out of the kitchen as Carol hollered, "you need to eat."

"I'll find somethin," he threw over his shoulder, not looking back until he was outside and able to breath in the fresh air. Rick stood off to the side, resting his head on the porch like he was thinking or praying. Daryl couldn't decide which, so he hung back for a moment. Chewing on his nail until the man looked at him.

"Hey," he said, almost a whisper. Rick nodded in reply as he looked out at the ongoing forest. "How's Carl?"

Rick shook his head. "Fine. I guess."

Daryl nodded, coming to sit on the railing. Following Rick's gaze out to the woods. The two remained silent for a moment. The morning air blowing past them, causing goose bumps to rise on Daryl's neck as he thought he should have grabbed his jacket. Not that he was looking to head back inside to find it. He believed he left it in the room with Beth and there was that thing about needing space from the girl.

"It was a stupid move," Rick said, ripping Daryl from his thoughts as he looked to Daryl for confirmation. When he only received a blank stare he explained. "Letting our youngest go out there alone."

Daryl shrugged. "They handled it," he said, not looking at the man. Knowing he would take it as a disagreement. He didn't agree or disagree with the thought. He cursed himself for only letting Carl go out there with Beth. Knowing full well, anything could happen, but wanting to trust that she could take care of it. It was only to the creek. Not like they were heading into the next town. How were they supposed to know there were other people in the woods when the place been quiet for nearly two weeks. Not a sign of another living soul out there.

"Shouldn't of had to," Rick continued, leaning his head against the porch again. Daryl nodded at that. Agreeing with him on this statement at least as he thought about the way Carl just shut down, and the fear in Beth's eyes.

"Just need to be more cautious in the future," he said. Rick nodded, his eyes once again going to the forest and Daryl followed his gaze; trying to see what it was Rick was looking for. When the man looked to him again, he raised an eyebrow in question.

"Carl said the men had a camp with some friends there."

Daryl stiffened, his eyes meeting Rick's in the same knowing look. That if those two men were close enough to find Beth and Carl by the river, the others couldn't be that far off. Maybe even moving closer now; wondering where their buddies were. "Think we should look for it?" he asked, forcing himself to sound calm. The idea that more men like that were around unsettled him. Almost made him want to pack up and leave this place, but he waited to see what Rick wanted to do. Whatever the man decided he would go along with. Not like he had anything better to do with his time.

"Thinkin we moved those bodies far enough away, threw them on top of a pile of already dead corpses and lit the match. If they do happen to come across that and happen to recognize their buddies, they would have to back track..."

"And the rains comin again," Daryl finished for him, glancing up at the gray sky before looking back at Rick, who was nodding his head, a smile spread across his face. "Exactly."

They grew silent for a moment, both of them scanning over the forest before Rick said, "still wanna have an extra set of eyes out at night, and someone on watch throughout the day. No one goes out of these fences alone. Two, three people at a time, especially with those that don't fend for themselves as well. Carl and Beth the two most obvious." He counted off with his fingers to emphasize the people and Daryl nodded along.

Though he could argue that they took care of themselves quite well considering the circumstances. He didn't say anything, just chewed on his nail as he looked around the space. "Guess, I'll take first watch since you dumb asses let me sleep last night."

Rick smirked at him, shaking his head as he looked back at the house to see Lorie coming out with two cans of peaches in her hand. She handed one to Rick, and the other she held out to Daryl with a narrowed gaze.

"Carol said if you don't take'em, she's going to tie ya down and force feed ya."

Daryl snorted at that, mumbling "like to see her try" even as he took the can and stared at the fruit shoved inside. His face came up in a grimace again and he placed it on the railing.

Rick placed a hand on his shoulder to give it a quick squeeze before following his wife back inside. Daryl watched them until the screen door slammed closed and he was left alone. His thoughts wandering to the men that assaulted Beth and Carl and wondering how close they really were. Looking back at the door, he noticed a flash of blond beyond the screen door and decided to check the perimeter. Ensuring nothing was out of place. Allowing his thoughts to wander as he did so, and taking double the amount of time it would normally have taken by going over the space twice. Doing his best to rule out the event of someone his size, squeezing through the gaps. He knew they could jump the fence, could even cross the river if they really wanted to freeze. Hell the latch was still nothing but a piece of wood haphazardly thrown over it.

The place wasn't as fortified as it should be. They didn't even get a day's rest before a new threat was already popping up. Threatening his family, and their newly found home. With a heavy sigh, and the knowledge that all they could do was watch and wait, he headed back to the front porch.

Stopping momentarily when he noticed Beth leaning against the post, swirling the fork inside the can of peaches that he left on the railing. He watched for a moment, realizing that she must be thinking about something as she gazed at the can. After a minute, Beth looked up, looking directly at him as a smile spread across her face. Daryl met her gaze, taking the last few steps toward until he was standing a few inches from her.

"Sleep good?" he asked, clearing his throat the moment the words were out because he already knew the answer. The girl didn't move all night, barely made a sound when he swore he could hear her waking up every few hours every other night.

Beth shrugged, not bothering to answer him as she looked back at the food in the can and taking a bit. Daryl looked away, grateful that someone was eating the food. He was starting to feel guilty for letting the fruit go to waste because of his stubbornness. When she looked up, she must have noticed the glower on Daryl's face as he glanced at the peaches.

"I've tasted better," she said, giving a half grin as she looked back at the food. "Mama use to pick them straight from the trees and make some of the best peach cobblers. Won first place in the county fair one year because of her peach preserves. She loved peaches."

Her smile turned somewhat sad as she swirled the fruit around in the can. "These are nothing like her's, but when I take a bite I try to imagine they are and it makes them taste a little better."

Daryl's face softened as Beth looked up at him, her smile brightening just a bit more before she speared one on the fork and held it out to him. "Come on, give it a try."

Daryl shook his head, already turning away. Beth side stepped him, moving in front his path with the damn peach still held out to him. "Please, just imagine they're melt in your mouth sweet."

"They're not," he barked, feeling annoyed and amused at the same time.

"For me?" she asked, her eyes getting wider and the smile disappearing. Daryl glowered at her, his gaze resting on hers as he opened his mouth and allowed Beth to place the peach in his mouth. Her smile grew wider, and Daryl chewed a few bites before forcing the food down. Beth took another bite and hummed, "mmm, sweet as Georgia," she said, her eyes twinkling as she held another out to him.

Daryl took another bite with the sound of Merle in the back of his mind steadily cursing him out for letting a little girl feed him. When she swallowed yet another one, Beth looked up at him expectantly as she asked, "good right?"

Daryl rolled his eyes back as he said "yeah, it's a fuckin Georgia peach."

As he made to turn away, he spotted Beth glancing at someone behind them, turning his head, he spotted Carol in the hallway with that mischievous smile on her face as she winked at Beth.

"Fuckin hell," he muttered, snatching the can and fork from Beth to take the last bite and shove it back at her. The sound of laughter erupting from the hallway made him squint his eyes to see Glenn and T-Dog hanging behind Carol with shit eating grins on their faces.

* * *

The idea to only go out in groups, and be more vigilant went well with the group. Though the suggestion to keep the youngest inside went down the drain. Carl fumed, screaming that he already proved he was grown enough to deal on his own, and Beth could be seen nodding her head in agreement.

Lorie tried to defuse the situation by explaining that "it was for their own good." Daryl even huffed at that one, rolling his eyes as he looked to Beth who placed a hand on her hip and glowered at the woman. Carl was the outspoken one in this argument, screaming at them for being so hypocritical. When it was agreed that the rules that there must be three more to go out the gates applied to them as well, things calmed down. Carl nodded in agreement, though Beth still didn't look too happy. The way she glared at each of them -including him- made him realize that this wasn't going to be easily forgotten about.

Maggie's own instance proving as much as she said, "are we really gonna to expose them to that again?"

Luckily, it was Hershel that saw sense when he replied, "we can't protect them forever. That has already been provin. All we can do is keep a better eye out for all of us."

The group agreed with that, falling silent as they thought about the coming days. How things were going to change. Their chances of privacy were going to dramatically decrease until they felt secure that the threat passed through. That meant for him too, and his skin bristled at the thought of someone being near him nearly twenty-four/seven. He liked what was starting to be termed their family. Felt like they could pull through anything together as long as they had each other, but like with any family, he needed his space. Needed a moment of quiet, where he could sit think on his own. That didn't happen with this lot around each other all the time.

With a heavy sigh, he took himself back outside. Determined to get through this night shift with T-Dog by his side. And so their new routines started. The woman heading out together in the morning to collect pales of water, wash off and what not until they returned and the men followed suit. Doing their best to stay together and keep their modesty. Though that was going straight out the window with each passing day.

By the second day, Daryl was ready to pull his hair out and he knew Beth and some others weren't doing much better. He attempted to move to the bathroom at one point and found T-dog curled up in the tub, a finger brought to his lips when the door opened. Daryl raised an eyebrow at him for only a moment as the man rested his head back and closed his eyes. Closing the door, he didn't mention a word about it and moved to the porch outside.

With the day shifting into evening, the first stars were starting to appear in the sky and Daryl found himself staring at them. Nothing really going through his mind as the quiet settled around them. The stillness in the woods was unsettling on most days, leaving him with a tightening in his stomach as he thought about the possibilities. The not knowing weighing down on him more than it should, but at this moment it was calming. Allowing him a moment to breath a he stared up at the sky with the cigarette hanging from his mouth.

He knew the moment wouldn't last. Something would happen. Someone would say something. If they thought they could get a moment to just live, then they should also know that they never got that lucky.

As if on cue, shouting started up in the house. Causing Daryl to turn his head to see Beth rushing down the stairs with Maggie following right behind her.

Her face was contorted in frustration as Maggie screamed, "I know what I saw, Beth!"

Everyone turned their attention on the two sister's at this point, and with the door propped open to let the cool air into the house, Daryl got a good earful that he could focus on as he looked through the living room window.

"You saw nothin but a cat scratch. You know that cats still wonderin around the house," Beth snapped back, barely looking at her sister over her shoulder as she moved to the living room. She looked to be searching for something when she looked up to find everyone looking at them. Maggie came up behind her, still completely unaware of their audience as she spun her sister around. "Don't treat me like I'm stupid, Bethy. I know a scratch when I see one."

Her eyes bored into Maggie's and Daryl felt his own muscles tensing. Ready to stand up for the younger Greene. Knowing full well that a cat scratch wasn't far from believable. The girl curled up with the fuzz ball every moment she could. Steadily turning it back into that domesticated animal it once was before the turn.

Beth closed her eyes, her head falling back as she took in a deep breath. Looking for all the world like she needed an escape. Daryl was tempted to go in there and give her one. Help her out just this one time when he remembered his promise to stay away from her. Reminded himself there was no need to get involved when her family was finally stepping up. When she opened her eyes again, she looked out the window catching his gaze. He shifted under her searching stare. Obviously waiting for him to come to her rescue. Instead, he looked back out at the forest and listened as Beth told her sister "to just back off" before storming out the other end of the house. He raised his head at the sound, not liking the idea of the girl away from the group and he stood up. Pausing long enough to let Maggie know that she needed to stay put before walking around the house.

Maggie's look of defeat bothered him. He knew the older Greene sister was trying to help, but couldn't help but feel she was only making it worse. Maybe in the way she was. He noticed himself the way Maggie would glare at her sister when she emerged from a room alone. Her eyes getting even smaller than it did when Beth returned from her time outside with him. To him, he expected that to be the bigger problem. Her sixteen year old sister spending any amount of time with the older redneck. None of that came up though, and Daryl felt told himself it didn't mean nothing. Just meant there was bigger problems at the moment.

When he reached the other side of the house, Beth sat on the porch steps, knees bent with her hand in her hair. Frozen, like she was trying to make a decision. Daryl pulled the lighter from his breast pocket, making sure to make enough noise as he lit up his cigarette to get her attention.

"You comin out here to keep an eye on me too?" she asked, the frustration leaking through her tone as she glared at him.

Daryl held up his cigarette. "Don't flatter yourself," he said with the cigarette between his lips. Taking a long draw, he kept the girl in the corner of his eye, not wanting her to feel watched. Even if she knew that was what he was doing. The smirk on her face told him she knew, but neither of them commented on it as she looked back out at the forest, and he leaned against the wall.

"It's just not fair," she said after a minute, breaking the silence between them. Daryl raised an eyebrow at her. "Carl went through the same thing and no one's hovering over him."

"Carl's a different problem all together," he said, not really commenting on the boy's calm demeanor on the whole thing was just wrong. Creepy even, if he had to put a word to it. He couldn't understand how a boy his age was able to remain so calm. So matter of fact. Telling him that he needed to keep an even greater on that kid, but his dad knew that as well and Rick was more than capable of handling his own son. Daryl hoped anyways.

Beth shook her head, pulling his attention back to her as she looked down at her arm. Tracing the outline of her scar as she lost herself in thought. Daryl just stood there, smoking, knowing the girl would speak when she was ready. Learned a while back that Beth was not as shy as they first believed her to be. The girl spoke volumes if anyone ever cared to really pay attention to her.

"Just tired of people treatin me like glass," she said, still staring at her arm. "Like I'm going to break at any moment."

Daryl shuffled his feet, not having anything to say to that. She was right, of course. They tiptoed around her. Making sure to keep the major problems from her ears, and did their best to give her the easy jobs. The jobs that kept her huddled inside where everyone could keep an eye on her.

Looking up, he met the hard blue eyes of Beth Greene. "I'm not that broken girl anymore, Daryl. I'm not."

"Don't got to tell me that," he said, her eyes softening a little as he looked at her. Beth attempted a half smile. Her gaze darting back down to her scars before looking out at the forest. Looking for anything out of place in the backdrop. Daryl followed suit, watching for anything out of place. When nothing came up immediately he looked again; repeating the movement until Beth once again broke the silence.

"Maybe I just need to get out of here for a bit."

She looked at him, something akin to hope spreading across her expression as she stared him down, and Daryl shook his head. Not liking that look one bit. Meant she was looking at him to help her out; to do whatever it was she wanted. It wasn't going to happen this time.

Seeing the refusal in his eyes spurred her on, bringing her to her feet as she continued. "Just for a couple of hours. Just let me check the traps with you tomorrow. Just to get away from everyone and their constant watchin."

Again Daryl shook his head, not liking the idea of her outside these fences. Also, knowing no one else would agree to that insanity, the incident at the river was one too many times.

Beth brought her hands together, taking a step closer to him. "Daryl, please. You don't watch me like the rest of them do"

Daryl bit his tongue, stopping the words that threatened to spill out and made the mistake of meeting her blue eyes with his own. Whatever breath he was holding was released when he noticed the silent cry in her eyes. The way she truly believed she was going to go crazy if she stayed confined within these walls. Carol was right, he was completely and totally screwed when it came to this little girl. Knew it the moment he exhaled another puff of smoke and said, "gotta talk to your Daddy, but I don't see the harm." Even as everything inside of him was screaming, 'why?' Could hear Merle chuckling in the back of his mind as Beth beamed up at him.

"Thank you, I will." She wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him into a brief hug that held him frozen in place for the whole two seconds that she remained there before she pulled away to head back inside.

It was when the screen squeaked open that he stood up and said, "but you gotta pay attention out there, girl. You wanna go, you're gonna learn to skin and clean the meat too. Understood?" He gave her one pointed glare and Beth nodded her head, the smile widening on her face. "Yes, sir."

Daryl took another cigarette out of his pocket, a bad feeling already creeping up on him as he took a long draw. Wondering why the hell he agreed to take the girl out with him, and what he was going to do to fix the problem.

* * *

 **So, I realized while rereading this that's it's starting to read like a true Bethyl pairing. Just a heads up, I'm not heading in that direction, yet. Beth is still only sixteen, and while I don't see her family having an issue with Daryl looking out for her, I don't see them accepting a romantic relationship this soon. They are just starting to call each other family, as mentioned in the chapter. So anyways, just wanted to point that out in case any of you might have concerns about her current age or what not.**

 **On another note, I do enjoy seeing Carol pick on Daryl in the show, and I know at the beginning of season three there was some teasing going around the group. I loved seeing those moments on the show, and wish there was more of them now, but whatever. I did enjoy getting Beth in on Carol's antics. LoL. Hope you enjoyed as well, and thanks for all the follows and comments. They mean bunches.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Shrugging his crossbow onto his back, he took another long look at the sky. Noticed the clouds were starting to clear up and the sun was peaking through. It was a good sign, to him anyways as he made sure all his knives and gun were where they were supposed to be. It was going to be a simple trip out in the woods, checking the traps and then heading back into the fences, but one could never be too cautious.

Something he sorely needed to teach Beth as he looked her over. She held her ax in one hand, but otherwise nothing else on her person as far as protection. He guessed he was sort of responsible for that and he swallowed the guilt as he headed toward his bag to dig through it until he came across the knife he took from her weeks ago. When he approached her, she gave him an expectant stare, like she was waiting for some kind of order to come from the older man. What she wasn't expecting was for him to hold up the knife, his eyes narrowing as the young girl looked at the knife.

He held it out to her, watching as her hands moved to wrap around the hilt before he pulled it away at the last second. The flash of anger that flared in her eyes almost made him smirk and he took a deep breath before saying, "use to hunt, and defend yourself. Nothing else."

Beth nodded, the flare in her eyes defusing a bit as it turned into something else. Her hands wrapped around the hilt and gingerly she placed the sheath back around her belt. Holding it to her before looking up to see Daryl with another weapon. This one a small revolver that he found at the bottom of their weapons bag. "You ever use one these?" he asked, unsure if she ever had any training with the guns.

Nodding, she said, "that time on the farm with Shane."

"Hmm," Daryl mused, handing the weapon over with a small handful of extra bullets and she quickly opened it up. The small blonde took stock of the bullets already loaded inside before closing it up and tucking it into the back of her jeans and pulling her shirt over it. He could see her physically swallow as they stared at each other, and Daryl felt a little better knowing that she was armed. As armed as he could get her at the moment and he took a step back. Looking around the house until their eyes focused on their fearless leader that was also arming himself.

"Ready?" Daryl asked from across the room.

Rick nodded once before turning back to Glen and T-dog, before taking a moment to say something to Carl then the four of them stepped outside. The early morning air hit them hard, causing a shiver to run down Daryl's neck as he tugged his jacket closer. Taking a good look around the area before moving down the stairs and to the fence.

Outside the fence, the woods were quiet, except for the usual morning morning animals. Daryl noticed some squirrels running around the trees and managed to shoot a couple down. Knowing full well the more meat they had at the moment, the better off they would be. He looked up while stringing his latest catches to see Beth staring at him. A purely curious gaze in her expression as she watched him.

"Never know how well those traps are going to do," he explained, handing the string over to her. Beth took it without complaint, giving it a quick glance that quickly went back to Daryl.

"What if we wind up with too much meat?" she asked. "Aren't you always tellin us to only take what we need?"

Daryl shook his head. "Those traps are hit or miss," he said. "Huntin in general is hit or miss. Just gotta have some patience."

Beth's snort stopped him from moving on, making him turn to back to look at her with a narrowed gaze. "What?"

Beth shook her head, her eyes sparkling with whatever she found amusing. "Just you lecturin about patience." The smile grew wider one her face and Daryl shook his head.

"Shut up, I have plenty of patience." He turned away from the girl to catch up with Rick and Carl.

"Just for the woodland creatures, right?" she asked behind him. Daryl turned to see her grinning from ear to ear as she sprinted to catch up with him; nudging him when she came to stand at his side. Giving her a side glance, he focused ahead of them. Noticing Rick bent over something with Carl. When he came closer, he noticed it was one of their traps. The thing was empty though there was fresh blood on the hooks and Rick looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

Running a hand across his jaw, he looked out into the forest. Doing his best to act calm around the two younger ones all the while feeling his muscles tense up. He knew it was stupid to believe the danger had passed. They needed to eat, yes, but they also needed to keep their people safe. Bringing Carl and Beth out suddenly seemed like the stupidest idea ever.

"What's wrong?" Beth asked, coming to stand between the two men. She looked at the trap and then to Daryl for an explanation. He simply shook his head. "Animal got away."

Beth frowned, her gaze giving that, "what the hell?" look. His gut twisted at the look, knowing she knew it wasn't the complete truth, but he shook his head. Not wanting to scare her more with the possibilities. The girl was smart, and if she really thought about it, she would figure out what he was trying to say.

"Come on, we got a few more traps to check," Rick said, standing up and readjusting his belt. He moved to release the strap holding it in, and Carl moved to check his bullets. Daryl looked to his own belt and noticed Beth gripping her knife. The four of them on edge as they started to the next trap.

The next one actually held a carcass of a rabbit that Daryl was able to add to the string with his squirrels and they moved on. Still keeping their eyes peeled for anything out of place.

Daryl's whole body tensing up, his muscles ready for anything as they moved as quietly as possible. Noting how Rick was getting better in the woods, though Carl was still as loud as ever. Beth was at least tempting to follow his footprints. Staying just behind enough to mimic his movements until she seemed to disappear behind him. If it wasn't for her small frame remaining in his peripheral vision, he would have guessed she might have sneaked away.

Taking a deep breath and reprimanding himself, yet again, for agreeing to this stupidity, he focused on his surroundings. Wondering how the people that took the first animal could have left the second one, it would have been in the same vicinity. Then again, they could have headed off in a different direction. Like toward their home, and wasn't that a comforting thought.

Thinking about how they missed the intruders by mere minutes. Daryl felt the hair on his neck raise up at the thoughts. The scenarios playing through his mind as he thought about what that boy said in the barn. A time that felt like ages ago, but the words were still the same. The situation still possible the further they moved away from the rest of the group.

The only thing that made him happy was that Beth was with him. At least this way he wasn't left wondering about her fate. Not like he was with the others the further they moved from the cabin. With each step they took, he knew they were leaving them to fend off whatever was out there. He had faith that Glenn and T-Dog could handle it. Hell, they all could handle themselves. It was just the not being there to help that tore him up.

A few minutes later, Rick stopped, his gaze going back to the cabin and then to the rest of the group. Telling Daryl that he was just as worried about Lorie and them as he was as he said, "we'll split to check the last two traps." He looked to each of them for confirmation and Daryl nodded. His face grim as he looked at the concern on his friend's face. He could only imagine how the man was feeling. The worry eating at him for his pregnant wife. Sure, Rick cared about the others, but he and Lorie had a connection. One that came with falling in love, getting married and having kids together. Daryl didn't have that, but he could imagine. Which made him feel for his friend as he gave him one hard stare. Trying to convey to him without words that 'they'll be fine. They got this.

Rick gave him a slight smile and a pat on the shoulder that said he got it, and Daryl pulled Beth with him. Keeping her close as they glimpsed Rick and Carl getting further away from them.

When the only thing left was the sound of Carl's steps crunching through the brush, Daryl slowed down. His eyes peeled on his surroundings as he kept Beth in front of him. The fact that they hadn't come across any walkers was a surprise to him. Made him curious as to what else could be lurking out there with them. His question was answered when a few minutes later they came across a walker, a small hole going through one side of the head that looked to be from a knife, and Beth looked at him, biting on her lower lip as her hand gripped the knife on her side. Daryl took one glance at her stance and hoped that when the time came, she would reach for the gun, and forgot about that knife. For now, though, he let it go and gave her a firm nod to move forward

The fear in her eyes eating at him ,even as his own concern built up inside of him. Twisting his gut into knots until he felt sick. The only thing holding him together was the thought that they could still make it through this. That the strangers could be long gone, or closer to their home.

There really wasn't any way of knowing.

The nagging question didn't get answered until he stopped several yards from a figure leaning over their trap with precise movements as the person released the animal from the death claws and shoved it into a garbage bag. Nothing like the jerky movements of a walker. When the man stood up, turning in their direction, Daryl held up his crossbow. Watching as the man held his hands up the moment he spotted Daryl.

"Hey," he said, his crooked teeth appearing in a wide smile. "Sorry, didn't know anyone was actually watching these traps."

Daryl's eyes narrowed, shifting so that he could hide Beth from the man's view as he cocked his head in her direction. His eyes flitted over the string of animals across Daryl's back before he zoned in on what he could see of Beth. The girl moved closer to Daryl, clenching the back of his jacket as the man's toothy grin turned to something else.

"But it looks like you're doing pretty good for yourself. You wouldn't begrudge me one small meal. Would ya?"

Daryl's finger twitched, ready to send a bolt through the man before he restrained himself. "Take the rabbit," he said, nodding in the opposite direction of him and Beth. He could feel the girl's fingers tightening around his jacket, taking what comfort she could without bringing to much attention to herself. He was just relieved she hadn't felt the need to talk; letting him take the lead on this chance encounter.

"You happen to have a camp nearby? Get's awfully lonely on the road. We could get better acquainted," the man suggested. This time Daryl's lip came up in a snarl, his finger resting on the trigger as he made a decision. The sound of a gun being cocked caught his attention and he turned to see an older man with his gun raised at him. Daryl's shoulder stiffened, knowing full well he couldn't swing his bow around and shoot the man before he fired off a shot.

The man surprised him though when he turned his attention to the younger man standing before Daryl. "Now Lenny, we both know that these people don't want your company." He looked to Daryl with what was supposed to be a reassuring smile, even as he kept the gun cocked and pointing at Daryl's head.

"Just makin conversation, is all," Lenny said, his brows furrowing as he stared at the older man.

"You're bein a fool, boy. Forgettin your manners and all after they gave you their food," the man continued, taking a step closer to Lenny. Lenny seemed to be a bit nervous, taking a few steps back from the man, even as he sneered at him.

"I found it. I claimed it. That's the rules right?"

"Yeah," The older man drawled out, his gaze going to the ground as he sucked on his lower lip. When he raised his head back up, his eyes drifted over Daryl and Beth, lingering for a mere moment on the younger girl before turning back to Lenny. "That's the rules, and you know full well that girls already been claimed. So back off."

Lenny shook his head, his eyes firing as the older man finally turned his attention back to Daryl. Daryl tensed, not sure what rules he was talking about, but the older man seemed to be the boss, and a voice of reason, so Daryl focused his attention on him. Hoping that they would be able to get away from them without incident.

The man gave him another friendly smile. "Sorry, it's been a long... Year," he said, shaking his head. Daryl nodded, his gaze going back to Lenny for a moment before turning to the older man. "For us all."

The man nodded, eyes going to the ground again and that allowed Daryl to flip his aim to the man. He felt Beth moving behind him and he really hoped she was reaching for her gun.

"Yeah," The man said, almost whispering the word as he looked around him. "So what do you say we drop our weapons, and go on our merry way."

Daryl just stared at him, waiting for the man to follow his own words before he slowly lowered his bow. The man's smile grew wider as he lowered his weapon, his fingers still on the trigger and Daryl mimicked his movements. Slow and sure until they were both aiming toward the ground

When neither man was aiming at the other, the older man's smile grew wider. "See? We can be civilized."

"Huh," Daryl grunted, reaching his hand back to wrap it around Beth's arm, forcing her to take a step back as he did the same. It took a moment to get her moving, having to push and grab her a couple times to keep her from falling before her feet seemed to move properly. He couldn't turn and look at her for fear the men behind him would jump the moment they got the chance.

The first moment he made a half turn to walk away, the older man shouted, "I do have one question," he said, holding his finger up in emphasize his words. Daryl froze, his eyes darting from the man to Lenny.

"You haven't seen my brother's have you?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. His eyes flew to Beth when she inhaled a deep breath, barely audible to Daryl, but he could imagine the expression on her face. The way her eyes would go wide, and her skin would pale. A small, split second reaction, that was covered up by the time Daryl glanced at her to see her jaws locked together.

Daryl shook his head, "Nah, we haven't seen anyone."

The man cocked his head to the side, "yeah sure? They came through here a couple of days ago scouting for a place and never returned."

Daryl shook his head, shrugging a shoulder as he said, "it's a dangerous world out here. Anything could have happened."

The man met his stare, his eyes narrowing for a moment before he turned his attention to Beth. "You, Miss? See anyone around here? About yeah height, dark hair." He held his hands up to describe them and Beth shook her head even as Daryl said, "she's been with me this past week."

It was his turn to narrow his gaze at the two men as they studied them. Lenny remained quiet, his eyes glued to the older man with a curious look on his face and Daryl turned in time to see the man taking a step closer "Would like to hear it from the girls' mouth, or do you have that much control of her?" The older man asked, a cocky smile spreading across his face. Daryl sneered eyes glaring at the man before he turned his frustrated glare toward Beth as she stepped forward.

"No one controls me," she hollered, her chest heaving as she gripped her knife. "And haven't seen your brothers. Could be dead for all ya know," she spat at them, fuming as she stepped closer to Daryl. Seeming to realize how far from his reach she'd gotten in her rage.

The older man grinned, his eyes moving up and down her in appreciation and even Lenny stood there chuckling.  
"Got yourself quite a spit fire there," the older man said, still eyeing Beth. "Too bad you've got no control over her."

"Hmph," Daryl grunted, grabbing her arm to pull her closer to him. Beth came willingly, even allowing him to bring his hand up to her shoulder so that he could guide her away from the two men. Praying they could put some distance between them before looking for Rick and Carl. Hoping they hadn't run into any trouble themselves.

He turned his back again, ready to leave for good this time when he the man said, "funny you should say that."

Daryl turned back around to see the man pulling a necklace from his pocket. A ring linked through a rope that one of the men they burned been wearing around his neck. He felt Beth tense up, her whole body going rigid as she took in the small thing and Daryl knew she remembered.

Funny place the mind. The way the good memories - the ones you really want to keep- seem to become hazy over time. A blurred image in your mind, with whispered words from a person's voice that you should know as well as your own. While the horrible ones -like killing the man that attacked you- stuck with vivid clarity. How one could conjure up every minuscule detail, no matter how insignificant it should be, like a necklace with a ring on it.

"Found this in a charred pile of bodies," the man explained, dangling the necklace in front of them. Watching their reactions. "Happen to know how that came to be?"

"No," Daryl said, keeping eye contact with the man. Knowing keeping this man away from Beth and the truth was important. "Should of asked if we seen a dead man instead."

"Well, I was hoping for a bit of survivors honesty, but..." he let his words trail off, his eyes once again going to Beth and Daryl knew it was time to go.

"Never saw your brothers, dead or alive," Daryl said, once again grabbing Beth's arm and pulling her away from them. She didn't hesitate this time, following him as he finally put some distance between him and the two men. Once they were out of sight, Daryl turned back, looked around, and veered in the direction of Rick and Carl. Hoping the other two did better than him and Beth.

They backtracked their steps, taking a wide berth around the downed walker until they managed to circle back to the trap that they split from not all that long ago. There was a hint of concern on Rick's face as they came closer, and Daryl paused. His hand once again tensing around his crossbow as he took in the other man's tense stance.

"You see'em?" he asked, not wanting to know the answer. Rick nodded. His gaze moving to the ground before looking up to meet his. "You hear'em?"

"Yeah," Rick whispered, this time looking at the forest around them. Listening for anything- the birds, or the squirrels- and only hearing silence. "Saw three more in the bushes while you guys talked."

Daryl nodded, his own gaze going to the fores. Straining to hear anything that would show they were not alone. The place was too quiet for it to just be them standing in that forest.

"What are we gonna do?" Carl asked, looking between the two older men. Daryl glanced at Beth, taking in her wide eyes and the way she sat there chewing on the inside of her lip before glancing at Rick for the answer. Honestly, he would rather get back to their people, but wasn't sure if that was the right call. Right now, they needed to make sure they weren't being followed and so it wasn't surprising when Rick said, "there's a hunting cabin not far from here."

Rick nodded in the direction they were going to go and Daryl glanced at Beth to see an apologetic look on her face. The guilt in her eyes twisted his stomach and he reached out to pull her close. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder to bring her in for a slight hug before setting off with Rick and Carl.

* * *

 **As always thanks for reading and following and Merry Christmas!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Daryl leaned against the wall, his gaze focused on the circle of men standing just behind the trees. They knew he could see them. They weren't trying to hide their intentions or anything and that made his lips turn up into a snarl even more. The fact that they were toying with them. Like one would do with their prey when they didn't have anything else to do.

The cabin they were holed up in was small. A one bedroom where the bed was stationed just up the stairs in the loft area and the bathroom was a small closet in the back of the house. Nothing special, and sure as hell wasn't a place for four people to be holed up for any length of time. Still, it provided them with four walls and a moment to rest while they discussed their next move and kept an eye on their stalkers.

The worse part was the men looked to be setting up camp. He could see them hunting down sticks, and building up a small fire where they could keep warm and cook up that meat that they collected from the traps earlier. Daryl was beginning to regret not shooting Lenny the moment he saw him and taking the rabbit for themselves. Lord knew it would have saved them from this current situation. Possibly. Maybe.

Swallowing whatever doubt he felt rising up at his thoughts, he focused in on the conversation that Rick was trying to have with him just in time to hear Carl say, "why don't we just go out there and take care of them."

Daryl flashed the boy a hard look. Not liking how easily he turned to just shooting them all down without any hesitation. His gaze turned to Rick, who was also giving his son an incredulous look that he quickly covered up with a shake of his head.

"They outnumber us, Carl, and we don't have a lot of bullets to be wastin," Rick explained. His voice strained to be calm and Daryl schooled his own expression to keep from causing too much commotion with the boy.

"But we're all good shots, Beth too. It's just one extra man," Carl insisted, sounding determined to make his father agree with him.

Again Rick shook his head as he knelt in front of the boy. Going into that cop mode that instantly made Carl's shoulders tense up. "One extra man that gives them more bullets than us. Now we got to be smart about this."

The scowl on Carl's face told him that he didn't like his father's reasoning. The boy fully believed they could take those men out there, and who knew, maybe they could. Rick wasn't willing to take the chance and all it took was one look to Beth sitting against the back of the couch staring at her arms, that told Daryl he wasn't willing to take the chance either.

Sure, they could go out there gun's blazing and walk away with only a few scratches, but what damage would it do to Beth, and Carl. How many more scars would that leave on them. Carl backed off, crossing his arms as he leaned against the couch. Beth looked up at Carl, giving him a half smile that was supposed to be reassuring as Rick went next to the opposite window. Rubbing at his chin as he thought about something. "They've got to let their guard down at some point," he muttered, keeping his gaze focused out the window. Daryl followed suite, his own eyes taking in the men. Especially the older man that kept looking their way, grinning whenever their eyes would meet. Telling him that whatever he had planned wasn't going to be pretty.

"He knows one of us killed his brother's," Daryl said, feeling the need to let Rick know how determined this man was to get them.

Rick gave him a side glance, looking toward Beth and Carl before looking back at him. "He know who?"

This time it was Daryl's turn to look at the two by the couch, the young blonde catching his attention with that apologetic look once again in her eyes before he focused on Rick and nodded his head.

Rick didn't bother looking back at the two youngest, his gaze once again going back out the window while the rest of them settled in. Waiting for something, anything, to happen. The men outside looked just as content to wait this out as they did and before long, Daryl found himself sliding to the ground and resting his head against the wall as he continued staring outside.

After what felt like hours, he noticed the men collecting sticks to build up a fire. Stoking the flames until they were noticeable from their station and doing nothing to hide the fact that they were setting up their meals. Almost like they were attempting to taunt them with their food. Weaken them even.  
Daryl smirked, his hand going to his bag where he held his own can of food, and he looked to Rick as the man did the same. When he opened his can, almost tossed it aside to see that it was another can of peaches, but he settled for what he had and moved to eat it, only to have Beth come to sit next to him and hold her own can of food up.

"It's vegetable soup, but I know you hate peaches so..." She held the can of soup out to him, and he gladly swapped as he sat there, happily eating as their enemies did the same. The scowl on the older man's face was apparent even from this distance and he soon turned away. Focusing on his guys instead as he seemed to be shouting something.

Rick chuckled, his gaze going to everyone in the room as they smiled as well. Glad to see that their enemies plan backfired on them. After that, things seemed to settle down. Beth stayed next to him, though Carl moved to sit across from her, and together the two played a few games of tic-tac-toe on some paper that Carl managed to scrounge up when he decided to search the place for anything useful.

It was a damn shame that this cabin was going to be abandoned again. It was small and quaint. A simple place for a man to disappear to whenever things seemed to overwhelm a person. He wondered, briefly, if whoever owned the cabin abandoned it long before the outbreak, or if the place been visited often. There was a musty smell that lingered in the air, and layers of dirt on the floor and furniture that told him the previous to be true. Which was a sad thought in itself, because Daryl would have loved a place like this even before the outbreak.

He let his thoughts linger on that. Thinking about how he would have spent his time, and the improvements he could have made to the cabin as the sun seemed to creep across the sky. Turning early morning to early afternoon before anything of real interest stirred up. He gaze going to a couple of men that disappeared further into the forest, and he looked to Rick to find the man noticed the same thing. Carl stood next to his father, looking to see what peaked their interest before turning to the back of the cabin.

"There's a window we could crawl out of back there," he said, pointing toward the back of the cabin. Daryl looked at it, noting that it looked to be wide enough for all of them and he looked to Rick in question. The man shook his head. "We have a better chance to fend them off here."

Daryl cocked his head to the side as he looked to his gun, preparing it for whatever was about to come when he looked to Beth who was looking at him with wide eyes. The girl hadn't said a lot this whole time, and he worried that this situation was trying on her in different ways.  
"Hey," he said, motioning for her to come to him. She did, coming to stand at his side expectantly,

"Where's your gun?"

She pulled it out of her back pocket, holding out for his inspection, but he pushed it back toward. "Keep it ready." She nodded, her gaze once again going to the floor and he ducked to make her look up at him.

"This isn't your fault, Beth, " he said, stressing his words so that the young girl would believe him. Carl heard what he said and he came over to nudge her arm.

"We were both there," the young boy said, almost smiling to help lighten the mood. "It was both of us." Beth nodded, a small smile of her own showing as she bumped shoulders with him. Daryl nodded, squeezing the boy's shoulder just as a shout from outside caught their attention.

"We really gonna sit here all day?" the man from earlier asked. His voice a little louder than necessary. "Just waitin each other out."

Rick nodded to the front and back windows, telling them all to keep a look out and Daryl directed Beth and Carl to each of the front windows while he took the back as the man continued. "Come on. I'll start. The names Joe, and I'm hoping for a friendly conversation tonight. What about you?"

Rick took his place at the door, opening it slightly so that he could talk to the man. "Well, Joe, that's up to you. You're the ones that followed us here," he said, keeping himself inside the cabin and away from the entrance. Daryl glanced back at the door to make sure that nothing looked to be coming at them, then back out the window. Watching the woods, mostly for the men that disappeared.

"Well, you see," The man stated, his voice coming out in a drawl. "I just wanted to know what happened to my brother's. Isn't that only fair to ask."

Rick nodded, his gaze not really meeting anyone's as he looked to Carl and then Daryl. Daryl passed the glance on to Beth, who seemed to visibly swallow as she turned her gaze back out the window.

"They attacked our children while they were out alone. Our kids only did what they had to, to protect themselves."

There was a round of chuckles coming from outside that made the hairs on Daryl's neck stand up as he looked out the door. Waiting for anyone of those men to come rushing in. "You tellin me a couple of kids took out my brother's? You really expect me to believe that?"

Rick scowled, a heavy breath coming out as he nodded his head and hollered back, "My son's still got the marks to prove it. The girl too."

"Well then, let me see these marks."

Daryl froze, his gaze narrowing on Rick as he tried to understand what the man was doing. It didn't make sense to send them out there. Too much of a risk that this man would take his revenge then and there.

"You can see them through the window," Rick hollered back. Daryl released the breath he sucked in at that moment and closed his eyes in a silent thank you above before turning back to the window. A figure loomed in the shadows just out of his sight, though from it's stiff form he could imagine who it was and he looked to Rick with a quick nod. The man nodded, and he hesitated until he heard the man from outside again.

"Yeah, that looks like Benny and Steven's handy work," Joe said, a hint of amusement in his voice that made Daryl bristle as he continued. "Don't mean the two don't deserve retribution. A life for a life. That's the rules."

"Bullshit," Rick hollered, the man's words bringing out his anger and Daryl nodded toward Carl, motioning him to the window since he was the one with the silencer on his gun.

"It was your brother's lives or theirs. That's the way it is now!"

As Rick attempted to control his anger to control the situation, Daryl focused on the man in the woods as he pointed him out to Carl. The boy nodded, handing his pistol over to Daryl at his request and opening the window when he nodded at it. As soon as it was high enough to get the barrel out, he shot and watched as the man fell down before looking around the space for any of the other men.

When it didn't look to be anyone else, he handed the weapon back to Carl and motioned for Beth to head on over. Carl climbed out first, keeping low as he stepped to the side to wait for Beth. When both of them were outside, they pulled their weapons out and crouched down. Daryl hesitated, waiting on Rick as the man outside continued hollering at him.

"Guess that means we're going to have to agree to disagree then," he said with the sound of footsteps coming closer to the cabin. Whoever his men were, they weren't all that quiet and Rick took a step toward the back window. Keeping his feet light and away from the doorway as he turned and replied, "Guess so."

Daryl was out the window, crouched and ready as Rick made his way over. He didn't hesitate to head Carl and Beth into the woods, following close behind them when he noticed one of Rick's legs poking out the window and someone hollering in the cabin "Their escaping!"

Rick shot a couple of rounds before pushing himself out the window and following after Daryl who was already doing his best to catch up with the two younger ones. Knowing full well there were others in the woods. The forest echoed with the sounds of branches being crushed underneath heavy feet. All pretenses of being silent gone now that their escape been announced. He could hear their pursuers steadily gaining on them and he only looked back long enough to see that Rick was right behind them. A few yards behind, but still behind them as the four of them rushed through the woods. Unsure of what they were going to do now. Only that the safety of their fences and people would give them a real chance to survive these assholes.

Gunshots rang out behind them, and Daryl instinctively ducked as something whizzed by him. When the sound was gone, he turned his own weapon on the enemies and let a couple of rounds go off. A loud groan rang through the forest and he turned his attention back to the path that they were steadily cutting through the woods. More gunshots rung out and he ducked behind a tree, happy to see Carl and Beth doing the same thing to avoid being shot.

Looking around, he noticed the men steadily coming at them and he raised his gun. Aiming for the head as a shot behind him sounded off. The men rushed to take cover behind the trees at that time and he turned to see Beth quickly ducking behind a tree of her own. A smile spread across his face, a sense of pride growing in him at the knowledge the girl wasn't going down without a fight.

There was three still out there, possibly four, though Daryl couldn't be sure if his last shot did any real damage. What he did know was that they couldn't stay here. If there was any walkers in the area, their gunshots would bring them these way. He looked down the way they came from, and noted Rick staring at him. His own back pressed against a tree for a moment before he ducked his head to see if the other men were looking and he was off again. Daryl mimicked his movements and pulled on Beth when he spotted her standing behind a tree. Carl followed along behind, but being the smallest and fastest, he was soon ahead of them again. Ducking as more bullets whizzed above their heads. Cursing, Daryl pulled Beth down and watched as Carl ducked behind a tree.

He sat there panting for a moment, his heart racing as he looked behind him, trying to see what was going on. When he looked to Beth, he could see the way she was doing her best to copy his calm and he held a hand up. Motioning for her to stay down before crawling toward a brush where he could look back to see Rick standing where he once did and the men not from him. Their weapons up as they attempted to hide behind a few brushes like himself.

"You got nowhere to go," Joe shouted, standing up so that he was in clear view. Daryl raised his gun, hoping that he wasn't obvious before he pulled the trigger. The man ducked at the last minute, and Daryl cursed as Rick came running after them.

Dragging Beth up from the floor, the four of them took off again. Doing their best to get ahead of the men before another round of bullets slowed them down. He wasn't sure how much stamina was in himself, much less the two in front of him, though it was more than he thought. The idea of running through the Georgia forest, dodging bullets wasn't on his list of things to do today. That was for damn sure.

Another bullet whizzed by, this one catching on Beth's arm, making her stumble and fall as she gasped. Her hands came out to stop her before she landed face first, and Daryl didn't give her the minute she needed to check her wound before he was yanking her up by her good arm and dragging her long. Forcing her to pick up the pace as they continued moving around the trees. Dodging left and right, and sometimes even under some of those fallen limbs.

A rather large log loomed up over them, and Daryl shoved her forward. Turning so that he could keep an eye out as the Carl and Beth climbed over first. The scream that emitted from the other side stopped his heart and he turned to see Beth kick at a walker coming at her. Her hands going to her hip for her knife before Carl came up behind the thing to stab it through the head before Daryl could even make his way over and help.

He ducked behind the log, giving them both a moment to breath from their unexpected encounter before poking his head up to see Rick managed to get closer. A questioning look in his eyes as he asked if they were okay. A quick nod was all he could give the man to reassure him before their focus was back on the men poking their heads out, ready to aim and fire at them again. He raised his own gun, not surprised to find two more coming up next to him as they all fired off at the same time. Causing the remaining four men to jump back behind the trees and allowing them to take off again.

The creek loomed before them, telling Daryl exactly where they were and he shoved Beth and Carl in the direction they needed to go just as another walker crept up on them. This one coming from the side, knocking into Carl. Its arms wrapping around the boy as he attempted to fight it off. Steadily, he forced his arm between the two of them so that he could rest the barrel of his gun against the walker's jaw just as the thing clawed at his shirt, tearing it slightly as it's head cocked back and the thing slumped against him, it's heavier weight bringing him down before Daryl could rush over and yank the thing off the boy.

"You alright?" he asked, almost glaring at him as Carl nodded his head, mumbling a quick, "yeah." They looked back in time to see more walkers coming toward them. A small herd steadily gaining on them as the men chasing them shot more rounds, causing them to duck and run between the two groups trying to tear them apart. He looked back long enough to see Rick rushing forward. Doing his best to get ahead of the small herd and the men as a gunshot rang forward and caught him in his side

The man stumbled, going to his knees as he clutched at his side. Daryl let out a heavy breath, his first instinct to go back and help his friend, but then sound of Carl screaming "Dad" in the mist of the walker's and shooters and Beth's own cries caused him to stop long enough and evaluate the situation. After a moment, Rick forced himself up. Waving at them to continue and Daryl nodded, shoving the two younger ones forward even as they protested.

When a couple of walkers reached them, the two stopped their hollering. Thinking long enough to bring the walkers down with two bullets. Another set came at them and Daryl managed to bring one down himself before he heard a click click.

He turned in time to see Beth look at her gun and then up at the walker that was already upon her. Without thinking, he kicked at the one standing before him, knocking it back into a couple more before rushing forward to stab at the one threatening Beth. When it was down, she turned to look behind him, breathing, "Rick" as if he needed to be reminded that his best friend was in trouble.

"Just run," he shouted ,shoving her toward the direction of the cabin and safety. He looked back long enough to see the old man following him, steadily gaining on Rick. His gun already poised and raised at his friend's head, and he took a second to stop his fight with the walkers to aim his gun at the man.  
The shot ringing at the same time another bullet whizzed by and he noticed the man dodge one ,but the other one slammed into his thigh. Bringing him down as well, and giving Rick the moment he needed to keep moving. Daryl turned just in time to see Carl focus his gun on another walker and shoot that one down before no more bullets exited his gun, no matter how many times he pulled the trigger.

"Shit," the boy cursed, tucking the thing back into its place on his belt and pulling out his knife. Daryl looked at his own gun, knowing the sentiment all too well as moved to push the boy forward.

"Go, the gates that way." He pointed in a general direction, and noticed Beth already yanking on Carl. Pulling him with her and hollering that they had to get away. "We have to get help."

Daryl hoped they made it. Hoped they were able to get some help, but he wasn't holding his breath waiting either as he turned to take out another walker stumbling toward him. The small herd steadily surrounding him even as the assholes down the hill continued shooting their bullets in his direction. He used his body weight to bring one walker down, both of them slamming to the ground as a bullet whizzed past his ear and he took the chance to sit up and stab his knife into the skull, only to feel more fingers clawing at his back. The groaning in his ear muffling that of his friends as Joe jerked his leg out from under him. Daryl yanked the knife out of the skull, and shoved it up behind. The squelching noise, blocking out that of flesh pounding against flesh as he glimpsed Joe raise his fists up to slam it against Rick's face.

With a grunt of his own, he shoved the dead weight off of him and turned to see another walker coming at him. This one he kicked back, giving him a good look at the small herd as it fanned out. Their attentions being diverted by him, the two men wrestling on the ground, and the other two at the bottom of the hill shooting at him.

A couple of the walkers loomed over Joe, their hands reaching for their afternoon meal just as one of their heads flipped back and they fell back. Letting Daryl focus on the bit surrounding him with the knowledge that as long as Joe was resting on top of Rick, he had a chance. He swung out, stabbing the walker at his side in the side of the head and pulled his knife out in time to raise his arm up to stab the one that he kicked moments ago. Grabbing a hold of the body to use as a shield as he rushed toward his friend and Joe.

His arms and legs burning by the time he got close enough to drop the body and bring his knee up and slam it into the man's face. A satisfying crunch ringing in his ears as the man flipped back, cursing while grabbing at his face.

Rick rolled over, taking in deep gasps of air to refill his lungs as he rubbed at the spot Joe was just holding onto. The gunshots stopped, and Daryljumped over Rick to take out another walker. This one he shoved into the incoming crowd, so that he would have enough time to turn and take Rick's hand. Hauling him up and holding his weight as the man wrapped an arm around his neck. Rick leaned heavily on him, the blood that soaked his shirt quickly soaking Daryl's jean jacket and he looked up at the hill with a hint of sadness. Knowing there was no way the both of them could climb that, and fight their way through the walkers.

Rick raised his gun up, taking out a walker that was stumbling far too close and Daryl mimicked him, taking out the one after that and allowing them some distance so that he could turn them away from the herd, hoping to put some distance between them and the walkers. They only made it a few yards before Rick stumbled, his hand barely reaching out to stop himself as Daryl heaved him back up. Pulling enough that he could stand up straight and shove the man against a tree. Allowing him to take in Rick's pale, sweat soaked face. He'd lost too much blood. Not just from the hole in his side, but also the cut on his hand where he held off Joe's blade and the nick in his shoulder, though those were the least of his worries.

"How many bullets you have left?" Rick asked, still wheezing from his fight with Joe.

"One. I think," Daryl answered, glancing at his soon to be useless weapon. He looked to Rick with the same question burning in his eyes and he nodded. "I think."

"Shit," Daryl cursed, once again hearing the gunshots ring out. Only this time they weren't aimed at them. They were going for the small group of walkers that were steadily heading toward Joe as the other two men slowly paced up the hill. Rick and him momentarily forgotten in a common foe. One that they weren't looking to get any help with either.

With the walkers steadily coming at them, Daryl looked up the hill. Praying that Beth and Carl at least made it out of there. When he moved to grab Rick's arm again, helping him pull further back the man said, "you should get out of here." Daryl looked at him like he was crazy.

"Save yourself," Rick urged, shoving his arm away.

Daryl shook his head, "ain't leavin ya." He tucked his gun away and pulled his crossbow out. Checking the bolt as Rick said. "You're being stupid. I'm a dead man and you know it."

"Not yet, " he muttered as he took aim and took out a walker. Rick snorted, his head hanging for a moment before he raised his gun and shot his last bullet into the walker after that. Giving Daryl just enough time to reload and take down another walker. Rick's groans caught his attention and he caught the man pushing himself off the tree. His hand gripped around his rather large blade before he shoved off and used his weight to shove another walker to the ground and stab the head. Daryl raised his bow and took out another walker, the gunshots ringing through his ears, though he didn't expect any of it to be of help to them. Unless, by some miracle, the would be attackers grew a conscious

Somehow, Rick found it in him to pull up enough and grab another walker around the legs, bringing it down to the ground so he could take it out as well just as Daryl managed to shoot another arrow. It was while he was reloading his bow that he caught the sound of more gunfire. These differed from the last, and he realized that it wasn't handguns being fired off, but rifles. Shooting off his bow again, he looked up in time to see Glenn, T-Dog and even Lorie come over the hill. Their rapid shots easily taking out the left over walkers just as a flash of blonde came into view. Her eyes scanning the area before landing on him, and the biggest smile he'd yet to see appear on her face.

"They made it, Rick," he said, shaking the man's shoulder. He remained on the ground, his breathing coming in gasps, but he found enough energy to look up and see their family coming toward them.

T-dog reached them first, instantly wrapping his arm around Rick's side as Daryl took the other, and together the two of them heaved the man up the hill. Glenn, Lorie and Beth providing back up from the walkers as they pushed forward. Eventually, carrying the man through the fence and up the stairs of the cabin.

Once inside, they got some help from Hershel, who grabbed his legs and the three of them managed to haul their fearless leader up the stairs and into a bed. Lorie not far behind as she stood at the edge of the bed. Her own face pale, and eyes wide with fear as Hershel ripped Rick's shirt open to take a look at the wound.

"Turn him over," he ordered. With the help of Daryl and T-dog they manage to flip Rick over to find another exit wound. "If it didn't hit any major arteries, he should be fine," Hershel said, giving an apologetic look at Lorie who merely nodded her head in understanding.

There wasn't much they could do to see if there was any internal damage. They were just lucky that Rick was still breathing, no matter how labored it was, and that he was still somewhat lucid as he muttered, "I'm fine."

"You'll need to rest," Hershel instructed. His own strict tone going throughout the room as he looked from Rick to Daryl as if to include him in that statement. Daryl just gave him a hard look of his own before backing off. Allowing Lorie to take his place, and the doctor in the group to do his job. As he stepped further from the group, he was quickly wrapped up in another set of arms that nearly knocked his breath out before he tentatively wrapped his arms around Carol.

The woman pulled him in tighter as she muttered, "oh, Daryl, you have no idea how scared we were when Carl and Beth came rushing in, covered in walker guts and muttering about you two being trapped out there."

Daryl nodded, patting her on the back as best he could while trying to pry her away. The woman eventually gave, and wiped a few tears before continuing. "It was like deja vu all over again, only worse because they said there was walkers, and men, and..." her words trailed off as Daryl grabbed her shoulder's and gave them a quick squeeze.

"I know, but it's okay now. We made it." He gave her another reassuring squeeze before she pushed forward and wrapped her arms around him a second time. This time Daryl didn't hesitate to return the hug, and pat her back before looking around the room to spot a small blonde leaning against the wall. Her hands going to the ripped sleeve with the blood still seeping from it.

"Did anyone look at Beth?" he asked, pulling Carol away. The woman shook her head.

"They didn't give anyone a chance to really look over either of them. They just stormed in, pulling on arms and weapons, screaming that you two were still out there."

Daryl nodded, understanding the urgency as he looked to Carl who was standing in the corner of the room with Maggie, watching as Hershel worked on his dad. "Carl came a little too close to a walker, and might have a scratch on his backside. Go check on him, and I'll look after Beth."

Carol nodded, once again, wiping her eyes as she rushed to the child, pulling him discreetly from the room to avoid upsetting his mother even more, while Daryl quickly headed toward Beth. Not giving her a moment to hesitate as he took her arm and ripped the sleeve to get a better look.

"Hey," she protested, grimacing at his movements, but silencing once he glared at her.

"You need stitches," he said as he dropped her arm and nodded toward the master bedroom.

"You?" she asked, giving him this incredulous look that told him she'd rather wait for her father, or even Carol before letting Daryl tend to her arm.

"Come on, I've stitched up plenty of skin, even before the apocalypse." He gently grabbed her arm, and pulled her from the room. Doing his best to remember there wasn't any urgency at the moment. That they could take a breather and slow down. Beth followed along, reluctant at first, but then without protest as he pulled her into the main bedroom where he knew Hershel kept most of the medical supplies for Lorie. Just in case.

Once inside, he ordered Beth in the bathroom with the better light as he dug around in the bags until he came across one of the small boxes of first aid kits. Heading into the room, he placed the kit down and watched as Beth pulled the sleeve up. Doing so gently so as not to jostle the arm, and finally settling down to watch him pull out the alcohol and cloths.

"This might sting," he said, leaning closer to the wound.

"Ya think," Beth muttered, and Daryl gave her a quick glance before pouring the alcohol onto her wound instead of dabbing it.

"Oww," Beth hissed, almost jumping in place.

"No lip," Daryl muttered, giving her a sharp eye that she returned as he actually dabbed the wound dry this time. She was quiet after that, her gaze on him as he burned the needle to ensure it was clean before threading it.

When he moved to her arm, Beth took a deep breath and looked away. Making him almost want to smile at the girl. She could back talk him, and dangerous strangers. Even face down a couple of walkers without flinching, but a needle is what makes her flinch. "So," Beth said, pulling him from his musings and making him pause to look at her. She still wasn't looking at him, but instead staring at the wall on the other side of the bathroom. "How did you learn to stitch people up?"

Daryl shook his head, his brows furrowing together as he thought about revealing his past to someone. To her. "Merle would get into fights a lot, and there wasn't always the option of going to a doctor."

He kept it vague, hoping she wouldn't ask any more questions as he again looked at her arm. His hand coming up to pierce the first part of her skin, and slowing when she let out a hiss. When he managed to pull the string through the first time, he stopped to look at her.

"Merle's your brother, right?" she asked, still gritting her teeth. He nodded his head when she glanced at him and he moved his gaze back to her arm, again pulling the needle through skin to keep her from continuing this conversation. He didn't like thinking about his brother. Especially when he didn't know what happened to him, or where he was. "Glenn told me what happened, back in Atlanta," she said, her voice lowering. Daryl froze again, not wanting to look at her, and instead focusing on continuing to stitch her up. He managed to get two more loops before she said, "he said he was a tough sonofabitch."

Daryl smirked, barely glancing at her for the language as he moved to finish his work. By now she wasn't flinching and hissing, allowing him to move quicker, though she would still tense up whenever he pushed the needle through the sensitive skin.

"He is," Daryl muttered, keeping his focus.

"So you believe he's still out there?"

He could hear the light tone in her voice, the almost hopefulness that Daryl hadn't given up on that yet. "Only a Dixon can kill a Dixon, and as far as I know, me and him are the only Dixon's left."

He looked up to see Beth smiling from ear to ear, the radiance coming from her lasting only a moment before he focused back on her and made the smile disappear as he shoved the needle through for the last stitch.

"There," he said, tying it off and clipping the string shorter so it wouldn't get in the way. He pulled through the bag again until he came up with a couple of Tylenol and handed them out to Beth. The girl took them, swallowing them just as he said, "just don't strain that arm too much."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Dixon."

* * *

 **An extra long chapter for the Christmas weekend. Hope it was a good one.  
By the way, I don't remember if it was on the show that I heard the phrase "Only a Dixon could kill a Dixon." or if I read it somewhere on here. I just remembered it and I liked it. if it's from someone on here, and you happen to know who. My apologizes for stealing your quote and if you let me know who it is I would happily give you credit for the phrase. If it was from the show, well, anyways. Thanks again for reading. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Beth stood just outside the door of Rick's room. She could see the man lying on the bed, just as pale and motionless as when they dragged him inside, only now he was sweating profusely. A rag lay across his head that Lorie placed there thirty minutes ago to keep the fever at bay, and now Daryl was the one placing one hand into a cuff and the other cuff around the bed posts. A muffled sob came from Lorie, and even Carl stood next to her with tears streaming down his face. Things weren't looking good for the old sheriff and Beth could feel that itching starting again as a nagging voice inside her head mumbled, _'this is your fault.'_

 _'No it's not,'_ she mentally hollered back, her lips going into a thin line as she thought the words.

 _'It is,'_ the voice continued, growing stronger as Lorie dipped another wash cloth into the cold water sitting on the bedside to lay replace the other one. _'If you hadn't been out there in the woods, those men wouldn't have known. Wouldn't have read your pretty little face as easily as they read a book. Hell, if you hadn't killed those men. Rick wouldn't be lying in that bed now.'_

Beth shook her head, her backside stiffening as she did her best to ignore the words being whispered inside her head. _'His blood is just as much on your hands as those men by the water.'_

Beth could feel her nails digging into her palm, piercing her flesh as she attempted to calm herself down. To school her features into something calmer, relaxed even, until Carl stepped into the room. He rested a hand on his mother's shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze as the woman covered his hand with her own.

When the woman gazed into the hallway, Beth could have sworn she noticed a slight glare in her direction. One that was quickly covered up as Lorie turned back to her too still husband. Another wave of guilt washed over Beth and she moved down the hallway. To the bathroom, where she could examine the red spot where her nails cut into her skin, looking at the way the skin flared red and irritated just like the feelings inside of her.

Logically, she knew it wasn't her fault. That she needed to protect herself and Carl, and those men chasing them were being unreasonable, but there was that damn nagging voice in the back of her head. Constantly whispering at her, arguing with her, and making her feel inadequate. The same voice that told her it was her fault that Natalie died. That she should have been lying next to her.

Staring into the glass mirror, it was like deja vu all over again. The sight of the glass giving her a sense of relief as she brought her fist up to beat it down. Break it apart, and bring a sharp edge to her skin. This time she would be careful. Wouldn't cut as deep, and maybe that would help. That would remind her why she didn't want to leave this world. Just like the last time.

"Don't do it," someone said behind her, causing her to jump and turn to find Daryl standing in the doorway, arms crossed, and hard eyes boring into her own as she shook her head.

"I wasn't-" she stared, already feeling the excuse on her lips as he stepped forward to grab her arm, pulling it toward him so that he could view the number of scratches across her skin. The number of times she sat there just scraping her nails across her skin in hopes to feel some kind of relief.

"Like I said." he shoved her arm back, that disappointed look entering his gaze and Beth sucked in a deep breath. The tears already forming in her eyes even as she fought them down. He couldn't be disappointed in her. Couldn't be giving up on her. Not yet.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, her head falling down to look at the floor. The weight in her chest weighing down on her even more. "It's just seeing Rick like that, seeing the incrimination in Lorie's eyes. She hates me, I know she does."

"Lorie doesn't hate you, she-" his voice trailed off as he thought about his next words. "She hates the whole situation is all. We all do."

"And I'm the reason this whole situation started!"

"You are not!" Daryl hollered back, taking a step closer into the room. Beth nodded as a lump formed in her throat. Turning away from the man, and his burning gaze. Deep down, she knew he was right. That he was the logical reasoning arguing with her illogical brain, and wasn't that something to see. The day Daryl Dixon became the logical one.

Resting her head on the counter, she could feel the coolness seeping into her skin even as her fingers curled in on themselves. Fist so tight that her nails were once again cutting into her skin as she banged on the counter. Slowly at first, a small beat that steadily sped up and became harder until two rough hands wrapped around her wrists and pulled them close to her chest. Stopping their insistent movements, and effectively moving to unfurl her fingers as he whispered, "stop that. Don't need to do that."

Tears streaked down Beth's face as she turned her head to the side, her cheek now resting on the counter as she looked at the empty door frame. "It is my fault, ya know."

With a heavy sigh, Daryl brought her in front of her, pulling her up until he could turn her to face him. There was a hint of resignation in his voice as he said, "alright, fine. This is your fault. That man's blood is on your hands." Beth felt the weight in her stomach growing with each word, even as she shook her head to ignore the words that Daryl was echoing from inside her head. "But who's blood would be on your hands if you didn't fight back? Who would have suffered then?"

Beth swallowed, her blue eyes meeting his as she felt the weight growing even. "Carl," she managed to choke out. Her head hanging until it was almost resting on Daryl's chest.

"So who's blood would you rather have on your hands, those piece of shits? Or Carl's?"

Beth shook her head, the question not even needing to be asked as she swallowed her answer. Daryl didn't even need an answer, he just shook her, making her meet his gaze again. "Not even a question is it?"

Beth shook her head.

"Rick is lying on that bed because he was protecting his family," he said, grabbing her chin so that she would hold his gaze. "Those men died, because you were protecting your family. Got it?" Beth nodded, bringing an hand up to wipe at the tears that managed to leak out of her eyes. "There's no shame in that," he said, pushing some stray strands of hair behind her ears. "There's nothing wrong with that at all."

Beth nodded her head, her gaze moving to his chest and it was then that Daryl took a step back. Giving her a chance to breath as she let his words sunk it. "I'm sorry," she muttered again, running her hands over her hair as she turned. "That scared me out there, and I-" she said, her voice trailing off to find the words only to notice Daryl waving her off. "That was some scary shit. No need to apologize."

Beth nodded, already heading out the door before she paused, biting her lip as she kept her gaze on the ground thinking about what she was going to say before blurting out, "thanks." catching Daryl's attention as she continued, "for this. For not giving up on me."

He shook his head, his gaze almost softening as he said, "no one in their right mind would give up on you, girl."

Beth glanced at the far wall, remembering the number of people that stopped calling, told her parents 'there was nothing more they could do.' "Doctor's did," she said, looking into his eyes one more time. "My friends, my family almost did."

"Like I said, no one in their right mind." He gave her a half smile, barely noticeable but there all the same and Beth rushed forward, wrapping her arms around his waist as she mumbled another quick, "thank you."

Daryl gave her a quick squeeze before peeling her off, nodding toward the door. "Alright go on. I think Maggie's cookin tonight."

"Mmm, burnt canned soup. My favorite," Beth mumbled as she stepped away from Daryl.

"My point exactly, now go help her before none of us eat til tomorrow."

Beth let out another giggle, shaking her head as she looked up at Daryl's amused gaze before heading out of the bathroom. Feeling somewhat better about the whole situation. Even walking by the room that Rick was lying in, and seeing Lorie still sitting next to the bed, exhausted beyond belief. Beth didn't hear that voice inside telling her this was her fault. Instead she heard a gruff, red-neck sayin, "he's there because he protected his family."

Quietly, she made her way down stairs, not wanting to disturb either one of them, and turned into the kitchen to find Maggie opening up several cans of soup.

"Think six will be enough?" she asked, looking up at her sister with a hint of worry in her eyes.

Beth shrugged, "don't know. How many are we feedin tonight?"

Maggie peered at through her eyelashes with a glare that would have been scary except it was coming from her sister as she mumbled, "don't get smart with me."

Smiling, she walked over to peer into the pot, getting a good look at how much was in there before reaching into the pantry and grabbing two more. "Just to be safe," she said, placing them on the counter and grabbing the spoon so she could start stirring what was already in there before it burnt to the bottom.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Maggie staring, her eyes roaming up and down like she was trying to come to some sort of conclusion. Before Beth could actually snap at her sister, she said, "should you be down here? Thought you were restin?"

Beth shrugged, her brows coming together in a hint of confusion. "I'm fine." When she looked over to see Maggie's disbelieving look spread across her face, she added, "really."

"Didn't you get shot in the arm? Doesn't it hurt?" Maggie asked, forgetting the cans as she moved to pull Beth's sleeve up. She got a good glimpse of Daryl's handy work before Beth pulled her arm out of her grasp and stepped away from her. "It was nothin more then a graze. I'm fine, really. Just hungry, so can we please get back to the food."

She gave her older sister a pleading look, hoping she would drop the issue and just let them cook the evening meal. When Maggie turned back to opening the cans of soup, Beth stepped back next to her to continue stirring what soup was in there.

When all the cans were in there, they both found themselves leaning against the counter, waiting for the soup to heat up. "Sorry, I just worry about is all," Maggie admitted, giving her sister that apologetic stare. "Just keep forgettin that your havin to survive in this world to, and you're changin along with it."

Beth smiled. "For the better, I hope."

Maggie nodded, "definitely." She wrapped her arms around Beth's shoulders, giving her a side way hug that only allowed Beth to reach up and wrap an hand around her arm in return. "Good," Beth whispered, a smile gracing her lips as they stood there for a moment longer. When the food started boiling, they turned it off and scooped it into bows. Maggie offering to take one to their Daddy, and leaving Beth to take two upstairs to Lorie and Carl.

When she reached the room, she looked on at a sleeping Lorie. The woman some how managed to curl up on the bed next to her husband, her head resting on the pillow next to him and her arm draped over his side, careful not to rest on his wound. Beth smiled as she moved quietly into the room and left the bowl of soup to rest on the bedside table. Knowing Lorie needed her sleep just as much as she needed to eat before heading into the library- turned bedroom- to find Carl to the back flipping through a book.

"Hey," she whispered, holding a bowl up for him.

He gave her a grateful smile, taking the bowl before peering over at her. "Where's yours?"

"Down stairs. Was bringin you're mom and you some first."

Carl nodded, his gaze going to his bowl where he was steadily stirring it up. "Thanks," he mumbled.

"How is you're Dad doin?" she asked, unsure if she should really bringing this up with him, but feeling like he needed to talk too.

"Fine, I guess," he replied, still not looking at her. "I mean they have him cuffed, but your Dad says its a precaution and he should be fine."

"Well if my Daddy says that he'll be fine, well then, he'll be fine." Beth gave him a reassuring smile, moving to squeeze his arm to help reassure him. Carl nodded, his own grateful smiling growing as he glanced at her for second before turning back to the bowl.

"They still have him cuffed," he mumbled, sounding a bit unsure about that. Beth shrugged, unsure where to go with that and so they sat there in silence. "You think those men are still out there?" Carl asked after a while, still spinning his spoon through his soup as he looked up at Beth.

She shrugged, again, unsure of how to answer him. "I guess, I mean, they didn't look like they were going to give up any time soon."

Carl nodded, swallowing as something passed through his eyes. Memories, would she have to venture to guess, thinking about her own experience in that jaunt through the woods. How her heart raced the entire time, and she could feel them getting closer. Even as she looked to mimic Daryl's self control, she could feel it slipping and even now the memory had her taking a deep breath.

"Mean's we'll have to move again," Carl said, swallowing his own lump. The defeat in the boy's eyes was almost to much and Beth swallowed down her own fears to try and come up with something to reassure him.

Beth looked at him, her gaze hardening as she stared at him to say, "no, their out numbered here. We can take them here if we have to." She gave him another reassuring smile, patting his shoulder again. A figure stepped into the room, the tall form of a woman with her arms crossed causing them both to look up, and again Beth could see that disdain in Lorie's eyes before it was covered up with a half of a smile.

"Thanks for the soup," she said, giving Beth a half nod. Feeling a little like she was being dismissed, Beth nodded her head, giving her own form of a smile, first to Carl and then Lorie, before stepping out of the room and joining her family for her own dinner.

The day passed on even slower after that, the setting sun steadily gliding behind the clouds until there was nothing left to see but inky blackness that consumed the night sky. Not even the moon came out this night, and Beth stood there staring up at the sky. Wondering what time of year it was and what she would be doing had the world not changed so drastically, so fast.

"Ever wonder what you would be doing right now had the world not changed?" she asked, forgetting her present company at the moment. When there was no answer from either of them, she looked first to Carol, who shook her head as a response and then Daryl, who shrugged his answer.

Beth bit her lip, remembering that neither of them had the best life before all this and so let the silence settle over her. Once again turning her focus back on the sky, even though she was supposed to be watching the woods. They all agreed that there needed to be at least three people on watch tonight, giving the present circumstances, though she agreed with Daryl that those men- the claimers as they were calling them- wouldn't be attacking tonight.

"Maybe you should be focusin on what you're doin now," Daryl said, tearing her away from her thoughts as he pointed toward the woods. Beth gave him a half smile, already admitting that he was right, though she wouldn't say it out loud.

"Was just thinkin, is all," she mumbled, pushing herself onto the railing so that she could bring one leg up, and rest her back on the post. She didn't get another response from the man, and when she looked over, she noted that he was chewing on his lower lip with his gaze fixed on a point just past her. "Tryin not to go to sleep to be honest," she said, picking at the hole on her jeans. She heard a gruff grunt from next to her and looked over to see Daryl walking off around the building. When she raised an eyebrow at Carol for an explanation the woman just shrugged.

"Probably just as tired," she said, and Beth nodded. Knowing that he ran just as far and as hard as she did today. Not to mention he did most of the fighting. Which was part of the reason for her volunteering to come out here when he did. There was no way she was going to allow him to exhaust himself past capability all alone.

When he returned several minutes later, it was with a set of ropes that they used for their traps in the woods. When he dropped them to the floor, he followed along with them and nodded to the spot next to him. "C'mon," he grunted, looking up at her. Beth hesitated for just a moment, peering over at Carol who had her own eyebrows raised in question before Beth did as he said.

"What are we doin?" she asked, picking up an end of rope and twirling it in her hands.

"Keepin your head out of the clouds, and down here on earth," he muttered, pulling a long piece of rope towards him. "Besides, I told ya I would teach ya to hunt and this is part of it."

"Hmm," Beth muttered, her lip going up on one side as she mused over his words. Still, she sat through the next hour watching him twist one knot after another into different traps in nothing short of five minute flat, and then spent the next fifteen attempting to copy his arrangement. When she finally got one knot down, he had her place it on the ground and then throw a stick at it to see if it was effective. The first time she tried, the rope did nothing. Just lay there on the ground as she threw another stick and looked frustrating over at Daryl who came over to inspect her work.

From there, he explained what she did wrong and told her how to fix it so that when his own trap was setup, the stick was flung out of it the moment the trap was set off.

"So, the animal's supposed to fly away," Beth asked, smirking as she returned from retrieving the stick.

"Ha ha, Greene," Daryl grumbled, grabbing the stick and replacing it with the rope that was now untied. "Don't get smart."

Beth narrowed her gaze at him, almost smiling as she said, "you know you're the second person to tell me that, today."

He narrowed his own gaze at her. "Maybe there's a reason for that."

"Yeah, maybe I should stop hangin out with you." Daryl's eyes turned to slits, and Beth did her best not to laugh even as a snort came from the porch. Daryl whirled, his piercing gaze going to Carol as he asked, "you got somethin to say up there?"

"Nope," she replied, shaking her head even as her eyes held a hint of amusement. "Just watchin the woods."

Daryl glared at her for a moment more before turning back to Beth. "Traps, until you get right, Greene."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Beth mumbled, settling down on the porch steps so that she could begin fiddling with the knots. Still smiling as Daryl flicked his gaze from her to Carol and muttered, "damn women" under his breath.

* * *

 **Okay, I realize this is slightly unedited but I'm working on a different computer at the moment and this one don't have an editing program. Hopefully soon I can get back on my old one and go back and edit this better. But for now, I hope you enjoyed it and sorry it's so short with not a whole lot going on.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Rick began tossing and turning the next night. His eyes rolling to the back of his head whenever they did open, and low moans that had Carl shaking in the corner whenever he would watch his father. Daryl remained close, hoping against hope that whatever was going on with the man would pass. Even as he prepared himself for the worse. He knew that he couldn't, wouldn't ask anyone to deal with Rick should the worse happen.

It wasn't in him to place that kind of burden on anyone else.

That day he kept everyone as far from the room as he could get them. Sending T-dog, Maggie, and Glenn to work on the fence and to find more planks to reinforce it, and some way to lock it up. Kept Carol and Beth downstairs, working out how to unlock the bunker should they need it, and stood on point when it was time to clear it out. It was empty, thank god, except for some much needed supplies. The third night, Rick went silent. His eyes opening slightly to acknowledge Lorie, much to her relief. The fever started going down, and Hershel announced that he might just pull through this, but the handcuffs remained around his friend's wrists.

"Just in case," the old man said with a heavy sigh as he gave Daryl a weighted look. Already knowing who it would be that would take care of Rick should that ever happen. Daryl gave him a slight nod in acknowledgement before heading down the hall. Poking his head into the library first to find Beth and Carl on their makeshift pallets, both of them obviously exhausted, then down the hall to hear Maggie and Glenn in the one bedroom, and looking over in time to see Hershel closing the door to the last one.

When he headed downstairs, it was to find Carol and T-dog on watch with their rifles slung over their shoulders as they continued watching the woods. He stood next to Carol, watching as she continued squinting in one particular direction, her eyes narrowing before she motioned for him to come over and pointed in the general direction.

"What ya seein?" he asked, standing next to her. Peering into the woods himself to find what looked to be a low fire burning somewhere in the forests. Barely discernible, and obviously being hidden away.

"Could be a passerby," she said when she noticed he caught sight of it. His jaw tensed up, and he could feel his fingers curling into a tight ball as he shook his head. His gaze moving to catch T-dog's attention before heading inside to bang on Glenn and Maggie's door.

"Keep an eye on things," he said as the man answered, his shirt barely being pulled down over his disheveled hair. He didn't bother to look and see what Maggie was doing, but he heard her ask, "what's goin on?" as he turned.

Rushing back down the stairs where Carol already stood in the living room with a pleading look in her eyes as he grabbed a rifle to sling over his shoulder, and his browning that was tucked it in the back of his pants.

"You can't go out there alone, Daryl," Carol said, as he double checked his belt and boots for his knives before moving to grab his cross bow. "I mean it," she insisted, grabbing his arm to push his hand away from the one weapon he felt the most attachment to as she stared him down.

Daryl shook his head, chewing on his bottom lip as he looked to the stairs. Glenn and Maggie stood at the top and he shook his head once again looking at Carol. "You didn't see the look in that man's eye when he saw Beth," he started, his voice shaking as he pleaded his case. "He didn't give a shit that she was clinging on to someone already and that was before they knew she killed their brother's. Imagine what they'd do to her now. To Carl. To..." He let his words trail off as he glanced up at Maggie, who stood clinging on to Glenn's hands. Real fear in her eyes as she visibly swallowed Daryl's words. He couldn't take them back now. Didn't know if he wanted to. If they were scared that was good, meant they would pay attention. Shaking his head, the words causing images to flash through his own eyes as he made another grab for the crossbow so that he could head out and deal with these people.

"Then don't go alone," Carol pleaded, her eyes begging him as she looked to Glenn and Maggie. "Take back up... Please." She added the last bit hesitantly, like she didn't think he would listen to her otherwise. Giving her a long look, he debated over the advise. Unsure of the real concern in her eyes before glancing over at Glenn. Noticing how the man was already untangling himself from Maggie, ready to head upstairs to grab the rest of his stuff and then the door creaked open. T-dog standing there with his own rifle strapped to his back and a "let's go" look in his eyes.

"No," Daryl said, tensing when he noticed everyone freezing to look at him. "Let me go alone, scout the area, and see what we're dealing with." His eyes landed on Carol in a silent question. Almost asking her if that was going to be okay before adding, "I'll be silent. They won't know I'm there and if it's something I can deal with, well..." he left the sentence hanging. Knowing that the rest of them would get his meaning.

Still, Carol shook her head, "you can't go alone." The hard look in her eyes held no argument and he almost backed out of the whole ordeal until Glenn came back with that resolute look in his eyes. With a quick glance at each other and then one to Carol to show he got it, he looked to T-Dog.

"Keep an eye on them," he said, nodding to the house in general. The man took a step back, looking ready to argue about being left behind, but he eventually nodded. Reassuring Daryl that he would be wherever they needed him, and right now he desperately needed someone to stay here. To look after things while they were out and Rick was still unconscious. Stepping into the night sky, Daryl sucked in a deep breath. Not saying a word to his companion as the two of them made their way to the gate. When they exited, they paused long enough for Maggie and Glenn to say a quick good-bye and for Daryl to note two women and an elderly man standing on the porch. He looked for a glint of blonde to be joining them somewhere, but was thankful the girl continued to sleep. Either that, or didn't want to dare get up and have to say good-bye. Either way, he was thankful for her absence as the gates closed behind him and Glenn.

 _'A trap,'_ Daryl thought, rethinking the fire. How visible it had been by their cabin, even as it remained low, and how even Glenn stood next to him staring at the obvious tracks. A weight settled in his stomach. A force telling him to turn around and head back, even as another voice urged him on. Saying, _'you're already out here. Why stop?'_

Shaking his head, Daryl rubbed at his bottom lip, pausing yet again when their change of direction was once again glaringly obvious to anybody and everybody.

"Either these guys are incredibly stupid, or..." Glenn's voice trailed off as a stick cracked in the distance. Making both men's head pop up and glance at each other before looking around their space. Rather, it was human or walker was indiscernible at the moment, and Daryl found himself taking a step back toward the cabin. His senses on high alert as the two of them steadily crept back there. _'No,'_ he thought, turning to look behind him. _'This wasn't going to be the night they would fight these guys.'_

Not when they expected it. Wanted it even.

As they made their way back, someone's laughter rung out through the forest. Echoing through the trees, causing Daryl to freeze as he recognized the noise. Would know it anywhere, but it wasn't possible. Not even remotely, and he shook it off the moment more shuffles could be heard through the trees and Glenn hissed, "Daryl." When he looked over, Korea was motioning for him to head back to the gate, having already caught on that this wasn't a good situation.

As they drew closer to the cabin, Daryl let out a high pitched whistle, signaling for the others to know that it was them and by the time they reached the gate T-dog already swung it open and then closed again as they rushed inside. Both of them bending over the moment they were safe to catch their breath.

"What happened?" T-dog asked as Carol and Maggie circled around them.

"Fuckin trap," Daryl muttered, shaking his head at his own stupidity. Of course it was a trap. What the hell made him think it was going to be that damn easy?

Maggie shifted her weight, her arm crossing over Glenn's shoulders as she asked, "what was out there?"

Daryl and Glenn glanced at each other. The knowledge that Korea recognized the laugh as easily as he did twisted his stomach as Glenn shook his head. "Nothing good." He didn't say any more than that, just dropped his head, took a few more gulps of air and stood up straight to wrap his arms around Maggie. Daryl couldn't completely agree. There was a good chance they could survive this, if that was who he thought it was. It was just a matter of time before he could confirm his thoughts.

For the night, though, he stationed himself on the porch. Even when Carol insisted that he needed sleep, he stayed on the porch. Dozing in his spot while keeping the low burning fire within his sights. When it went out, his gut twisted even more. With the fire he could guess where they were. Without it, they were in the dark. Literally. When morning came, Carol and Hershel both ganged up on him. Reminding him that he couldn't run without sleep and right now they all depended on him until Rick felt better. So he was forced to bed, where he only slept for a few hours before the dreams of his demons chasing him through the forest, laughing at him, woke him in a cold sweat.

When he did wake, it was to find everyone hustling about. The day going on, much like the rest with T-dog and Glenn and him working to reinforce the door. Last nights events seeming to spur them on as they discussed more ideas. Glenn even went as far as to suggest they find some barbed wire to place on top of the fence. Daryl nodded, gazing over the fences with the idea in his head. Even thinking that maybe, just maybe, they could find a way to make the fences taller. Sturdier. It would have to wait till Rick was better and the Claimers were gone. They all knew venturing out of the gates right now was out of the question. Especially now that they knew their enemies were setting traps for them.

The words were left unsaid, but it was readable in all their gazes and Daryl nodded his head again to confirm he liked the idea as he took a step back. "First chance we get," he mumbled, wiping the sweat from his brow. For now there wasn't much left to do and they decided to break it off for the afternoon. Stepping back into the house, he found Beth, Carol, and even Carl in the kitchen. A huge grin on the boy's face as all three looked up to see Daryl walk in.

"What's goin on?" he asked, coming over to take a bowl of soup from Beth. The girl smiled at him, and her sweet smile reminded him of something else he needed to do before the day was done. For now, he focused his attention on the young boy who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Dad's awake, talkin and all," Carl explained, jumping from his chair the moment Carol gave him another bowl and headed up the stairs. Daryl raised an eyebrow at the two women and both of them were found smiling in confirmation before he turned to see for himself.

Sure enough, Rick sat up in the bed while Hershel checked his pulse. The man looked to be a tad irritated as he said, "I told you, I'm fine. I just need to get out of this bed." He motioned toward the object in question and looked to Daryl when he noticed the man standing the doorway.

"Your body needs rest, Rick," Hershel began, patting the man on the shoulder as he continued. "You've still got a wound on your side and you've just gotten over a heavy fever. Rest for another day and then go from there."

Lorie looked at her husband with an imploring look and Rick laid his head back, the frustration clearly written all over his face even as he attempted to relax at his wife's bidding.

"You need it, man," Daryl said, coming to stand next to the bed. "You look like shit."

"Thanks," Rick muttered, shaking his head before his eyes drifted over him. "You don't look much better," he said, giving Daryl a narrowed gaze. Shrugging, Daryl tried to play it off. Knowing that now wouldn't be the best time to tell him about the Claimers and their antics.

"I'm tryin to be you, you jackass," he mumbled, even as his lips turned up to let the man know he was joking.

Rick laughed, the movement causing him to jar his side and the next second he was hissing and grabbed at his side. Lorie lurched onto the bed, her hand pressing gently onto the wound as she scolded her husband. "I'm fine," Rick muttered for what must have been a hundredth time. When he looked back at Daryl there was something akin to respect in his eyes. Daryl could feel the slight change. A dynamic between the two men shifting and cementing itself in that shared look of mutual respect. An understanding that through thick or thin the other would be there dawning on the both of them.

The thought caused something in Daryl to swell, making him shift his stance as he gave the man another nod and moved out of the room. Shoving that swelling emotion down to deal with later. Not wanting to think that he might just be thinking of these people as family. That somewhere along they way they stopped being just a group of people he was stuck with. That Rick wasn't just a man that he followed, that he might be something akin to a brother. Someone he could rely on and turn to. Something he never quite had with Merle.

Stepping into the living room, he noticed Beth curled up on the couch, her hand wrapped around a small book that she must have found upstairs and he stepped closer. Clearing his throat so that he wouldn't frighten her, and still smiling when the girl jumped and clutched at her chest.

"Daryl, sorry, I was just-" she trailed off as the book in her hands made it quite obvious what she was doing.

"Yeah, I see that," he muttered, moving just a tad bit closer. "Thought you, Carol and Maggie were cleaning out the bunker?"

"We did," Beth said, moving to stand up and motion for him to follow her. He did, allowing her to lead him into the kitchen and down the basement until he came to a wide open metal door. Stepping inside, he took note of the small makeshift kitchen in the corner with nothing more than a microwave, portable stove top, and an even smaller sink. On the wall next to him was a closet door that when he opened to find a small gun rack with drawers for ammo and more small hand-helds. He looked to Beth to question where the weapons went and she pointed into the basement where a stack of rifles and handguns sat on a nearby table.

"Carol's going to make a small inventory of what's in here, and see if we can't add more," Beth explained moving back into the bunker and motioning toward the small kitchen area. "There's a small closet over there with more canned food, MRE's and bottled water."

Daryl nodded, chewing on his nail as he took in the information and turned again as the girl took a step backwards, telling him to continue following her through the bunker where he noted several bunk beds, and more closets that he didn't know was in it until she stopped in the back and opened up a door that looked to lead some sort of port-a-potty and then closing it to open another closet that held medical supplies of all sorts - needles, syringes, small bottles of aspirin and the like.

"These people thought of everything," he said, moving to look into some drawers at the bottom of the closet and quickly slamming the drawers shut when he realized it was contraceptives.

"Yep," Beth said, almost laughing at him even as he looked up to see her cheeks turning red. "Literally."

Shaking his head, he stood and rubbed at the back of his neck. Wondering what to do with the place now. "Guess we stock it up with weapons, maybe see if we can add some more food and-"

Beth nodded, her eyes already roaming over the place as she said, "already planned on that. Going to get that done today in fact."

Daryl nodded, his gaze going to the floor for a moment as he muttered, "good."

"You don't need to worry about everything, Mr. Dixon," Beth said, causing him to look up into her smiling face. "We can handle some things."

Daryl smirked at her, his gaze roaming over her face as the laugh from last night echoed in his head. Mocking him as he thought about what could happen if something would have happened to him and Glenn last night. What could happen to her. Shifting his stance, he continued rubbing at his neck as he said, "speaking of..." his words drifted as he caught her attention.

Her small chin jutting out in expectation and Daryl closed his eyes to continue. "You know how to fight? Throw a punch or anything?"

Beth shrugged, her arms coming out to emphasize the movement. "My brother taught me how to hold my fists so I wouldn't hurt myself, and said to put all my weight into it, but otherwise, no. Never had any reason to fight."

"Well, now ya do," Daryl said, gently grabbing her arm and pulling her back up the stairs and into the day light. That laugh once again chasing him out of the dark as he brought the young girl into the yard and positioned her in front of him.

"It's not always walkers that you're goin to be dealin with," Daryl started, pulling her arms up so that they were positioned in front of her. "And you're not always going to have an ax that ya can swing to take them out."

Beth nodded, her eyes serious and her lips thin as she listened to him, and he was thankful that she was taking this seriously. "So, what do I do?" she asked, pushing his lessons forward.

"You use your size to your advantage," he said, taking a step back. "You're small. Means you'll be able to weave in and out of bigger targets without much difficulty. Also means they're goin to underestimate you. You already know this." He gave her a pointed look and again, she nodded. Her gaze going distant for only a moment before her jaw tightened and she brought herself back.

Her knuckles turned white, and Daryl stepped back, motioning for her to come at him as he said, "c'mon." She hesitated for a moment, her eyes roaming over him before steeling herself and lunging forward. She stepped wide, and her arms went swinging, causing her to over step and allow him to move out of her reach.

When he stepped behind her, he simply placed his arm around her shoulders to show that he got her and said, "try again."

This time when she took her stance, he motioned to her feet. "Keep your steps small. Close together, like your dancing. I know you know how to dance," he said, pointing at her. Beth grinned, but didn't move as he then brought up his own arms. "And don't swing so wildly. Tuck in, keep every part of you as close to your body as you can. The tighter you are, the more control you have."

They worked for well over an hour, with him constantly repeating himself each time she messed up. "Tuck in, stay small, stay tight" like an anthem that was he was going to drill through her head one way or another. Sweat cooled on his skin in the autumn afternoon, and a small sheen appeared on Beth's skin as, again, she took too wide of a step and he was able to grab her arm and shove her punch away.

"Come on, Greene," he shouted, the frustration building inside of him because he knew she could get this. He knew, she knew this wasn't some game and she should have picked this up easily.

Beth dropped her arms, her head falling back as she muttered, "I'm trying, Daryl!"

That laugh echoed in his ear again, taunting him with a voice that said, "that's right, she'll try but we both know she'll fail." With a grunt, he shouted, "You're not tryin hard enough!" Stepping towards her, his face twisting in frustration.

Beth stepped back, her own face turning into a grimace as she shoved him away and shouted, "Hell, I ain't! I'm doin the best I can!"

"Well, you're best ain't good enough today, you have to do better. Try harder. Push until you get it!" He shoved her, causing her to fall onto her backside. Gasping, she stared up at him, watching as he fell over her, trapping her hands above her head, much like he did the day in the woods.

"They've got you pinned, Beth," he whispered, feeling her chest rise and fall as confusion spread across her face. "They've got you pinned, and they're goin to take it all from you."

"Stop it, Daryl," Beth breathed, wiggling in an attempt to free herself from his stranglehold. Daryl brought her hands up, slamming them back onto the ground as he shifted his weight and leaned closer.

"But they won't. They've got your family, your sister is screamin, your daddy dead..."

"Stop it!" she shouted, pushing her arms up only to have them slammed back in another bruising hit.

"Then do somethin!" Daryl screamed, shaking her as real tears formed in her eyes. "Do somethin besides cryin about it!"

Beth shook her head, tears streaming down her face as she gaped at him. Still unsure of his intentions, and for a moment the fear in Beth's eyes caused him to lighten his grip. Shift just an inch to lean over her. His breath fanning across her face as he whispered, "c'mon, don't lie there like some dead girl."

The fear left her eyes, turning into something akin to anger as her leg shifted, coming up to slam into the inside of his thigh. Daryl felt the pain explode up his leg, causing his grip to tighten on her arm in an attempt to control it just as someone latched on to him, hauling him off of her. Allowing her to scoot away from him, even as her eyes still burned into his. The anger that he evoked smothering on the surface as he watched her. Allowing himself to be dragged away, but barely hearing the person behind him saying something like, "that's enough. You've done enough."

Beth was that one that stood up firsts, her feet swiftly carrying her over to him as she brought her hand back, slapping him in the face hard enough that it caused his ears to ring. Making him close his eyes, as whoever held him, backed off. Daryl fell back, his head spinning for a moment before focusing on Beth who was mouthing the words, "You asshole."

Or maybe she was screaming them, he didn't know because his ears were still ringing from her hit, and to say he was shocked by the power behind that girl's arms was an under statement. Even now he could feel his face burning, and barely registered when she came at him again, swinging out her fists -that stayed close to her body- and connecting with his jaw. This time Daryl's head snapped back. His vision spinning for a moment, but the hit knocked him back to his senses and when another punch came at his face, he managed to grab her arm and whirl her around. Bringing her back to his chest, and pinning her arms to her own as he whispered, "okay, we're good, Beth, we're good. Ya did good."

Slowly, he could feel the girl calm down, her breathing evening out as she quit fighting she was limp in his arms, and she wasn't going to punch him again, he released her. Allowing her to shove away from him as she glared and said, "I hate you, so damn much Dixon."

Daryl nodded, understanding the reasons for the glare from the young girl as he moved his gaze from her back to Glenn, who stood behind him, to the varying degrees of shocked expressions on his peers' faces, and then to the disapproving glare of Hershel as the man stood rim-rod stiff on the front porch.

Daryl swallowed, realizing that he crossed some sort of line with the young girl and knowing he was going to have to pay for it. But feeling the way his jaw stiffened when he moved it, and the ache in his cheek was well worth it. Reminded him that the girl held a fire in her that when pushed to the breaking point burned like hell.

Yes, he was going to pay for his outbursts with her. Not just from her daddy, but her as well, and he would pay the price because the laughter in his head died down to a simple, recognizable, "damn," and that settled his demons. For the moment.

Unable to take the scorn from those around him, and definitely not ready to face Hershel, Daryl took off to an empty bedroom. Being sure to lock the door behind him as he focused on the mirror. Examining the swelling of his lip, and the scratch on his cheek that was sure to sting in the morning. Yeah the girl got him good, and despite the pain, he smiled at the fact. Definitely proud of her at that moment. A knock on the door interrupted his musings and he stiffened, still not ready to face the old man or anyone else for that matter. It's not that he was ashamed of what he did, he just didn't know how to explain it to the others. Couldn't have them facing his demons when he could barely stare them down himself.

The knocking came again, this time more insistent and Carol's voice filtered through the door saying, "Daryl, I know you're in there."

Taking a deep breath, he moved to unlock the door and then shut it again the moment the woman was in the room. Turning away from her to face the mirror before she could catch a glimpse of his face. Not that it did any good. She strolled straight up to him, and grabbed a hold of his chin. Forcing him to face her as she turned his head first one way and then another.

"Well, she certainly did a number on you," Carol said, backing away long enough to grab a rag and alcohol and return. "Not that you didn't deserve it."

"Hmph," Daryl replied, snatching the rag from Carol and turning to clean up the wounds himself. "At least I know the girl can fight."

Carol crossed her arms, her gaze narrowing as she stood silently. Assessing him for a moment before asking, "that what this all about? Knowing if Beth could defend herself?"

Daryl shrugged, turning away as she gaped at him. After a another few seconds of nothing but silence from him she shook her head. Staring at the wall like it would hold all the answers before shaking her head again. When she looked back at him, her eyes were narrowed and there was still a questioning look on her face before she grabbed the bottle of alcohol on the dresser and snatched the rag back.

"What are you doin in here anyway?" he asked, curious about her presence. Always curious about why she bothered with him. You would think with an asshole husband like Ed she would avoid all redneck assholes' and yet here she was, helping him.

"Fraternizing with the enemy," she replied, chuckling at her own joke as she dabbed at his wounds. When she only received another "huh" from him, she continued. "I'm serious. You got the whole damn house in an uproar. Hershel and Maggie are lookin for blood, the others want an explanation, and even Rick is attemptin to get out of bed wantin to know what the hell happened."

Daryl smirked. Despite the situation, he smirked, thinking about all those people pissed at him. It was about time they noticed just how much of an asshole he was. Then he remembered Beth's face. Her statement about hating him sounding even truer now than ever before and something in his gut twisted. Guilt laying on him for the first time since actually picking a fight with the girl.

"Those men are close, too damn close," he explained, giving her a partial explanation that she would accept. It wasn't the best, it wasn't even the whole truth, but it was acceptable and the sigh that left her lips made him meet her gaze before she looked away. Her hands dropped from his face and she stared at them for so long he was beginning to think she wasn't going to say anything at all.

"Doesn't mean you had to scare everyone," Carol said, the look in her eye softer than he expected as she gazed at him. Daryl shifted, turning away from her sad eyes as he grabbed the rag back to continue cleaning his cuts. It's not like he was going to apologize for what he did. Like he would do any of that, and when she left the room without another word he only gave the closing door a brief glance. She knew he was holding back from her. Once again hiding behind his walls and he preferred it that way. Didn't need the others privy to his business. Knowing what scared him awake in the middle of the night.

So he stayed in the room, locked away from the others until it was late evening and he figured most of the people would be sleeping by now. The first watch getting tired enough that they wouldn't mind some relief, though he worried who would be part of the second watch with him. He also knew it wouldn't be that hard to avoid most of them, except Beth. But after the scare he gave her this afternoon, he doubted they would be allowing her on watch duty. More like watching her more closely now that he went and slammed open a damn door.

As he stepped out into the night sky, most of the house blissfully quiet, he was relieved to find Glenn on watch. The man gave him a side glance and a quick shake of the head as he said, "dude, you totally fucked up."

"Yeah," Daryl shrugged, trying to act like it didn't bother him as much as it did as he pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it up. Korea gave him another side glance before scuffing his boots on the floor and added, "but I get why you did it."

That shocked the hell out of Daryl as his head popped up to face the man. Waiting for him to continue. "Beth, she's soft in some ways, and honestly, I wasn't even sure she had it in her, but after this afternoon. Watching her tear your face up." He nodded as he gave Daryl an appreciative nod. "Whoever is out there. They won't get her, or any of us, so easily."

There was a sigh of relief that at least someone got it. That whatever they saw last night. Whatever they heard, it wasn't just in his head, and he wasn't the only one that knew they needed to be prepared. That this thing wasn't going away without some sort of fight.

"Plus," Glenn continued, smiling now. "Hershel was even a bit proud of how Beth handled herself."

Daryl didn't know if that was a good thing or not. Hershel could have been proud of her for just tearing him up. It wasn't exactly the smartest thing for him to just pin her down and scream at her like that. Definitely other ways to deal with Beth not listening to him. Still, he guessed that when things blew over he could try to teach her close range again. If she let him.

Nodding his head to show Glenn he appreciated the vote of confidence, his gaze went back out to the forest where that damn fire was burning again. Calling and taunting him through the night as, again, that laugh echoed in his head. When he looked to Glenn, he noticed the man was steadily ignoring the small light, leaving him to wonder if that laugh wasn't taunting him as well.

* * *

 **Okay, not totally certain about this chapter. I had another one written up and saved but then my laptop got knocked over and it messed up my USB where I kept all my stories. So not only did I lose this whole chapter, and story, I've also loss any and all other works. Which sucks, because I had some pretty good stuff on there I just never decided to post and didn't save anywhere else.**

 **Anyways, enough of my boohoo moment. Their still in my head, just don't think they'll be rewritten the same. Don't know if that's a good thing or not.**

 **Anyways, like I was saying lost the original chapter I had written up for this but the beginning turned out to be better. Not sure about the Daryl and Beth practice fight scene and the after thoughts. Think that might have gone a bit far. I don't know. Anyways. any and all comments are appreciated and thanks to all those that have favorited and followed this story. It's all very much appreciated. Even if I don't respond directly to you.**

 **oh and what do you think of the cover?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"Ya need to do something Rick," Maggie shouted as the man came down the stairs. A slight limp still in his step as he winced whenever he needed to push pressure on that side. "Daryl was out of line, and you know it."

Rick stopped, his head tilting to the side as he stared at Maggie and then Hershel standing just a few feet behind his daughter. "What do you want me to do? We both know Daryl wasn't out to hurt your sister, it just happened."

"But the fact is he did," Maggie continued, waving her hands out in front of her. "Have you not seen her wrists?"

Beth let out a heavy sigh as she looked down at the marks Maggie mentioned. Her fingers steadily slide across the barely there bruises left over from Daryl's 'training.' Beth knew he didn't mean to hurt her. He never showed any type of anger towards her before, and whatever possessed him that day must have scared the shit out of him. It was his words more than anything that drove her to slap him around a few times. Would have a few more if he hadn't grabbed her up, and pinned her against him.

But no, it was his words that echoed through her head about her sister screaming and her daddy... Well, she didn't want to think about that, that brought out her anger. Bet he wouldn't do it again, though.

Rick let out a heavy sigh, his hands rubbing at his eyes for a moment before looking back at Maggie, and then flicking his gaze over to Beth. The apology was written all over his face, telling her without words that he was sorry for what Daryl did. Beth straightened her back. She didn't want an apology from him.

Slipping out of the room, Beth made her way to the front door to stand on the porch. As she quietly shut the door not to catch her sister's attention, she turned to see the man in question leaning against the wall. His eyes still heavy lidded like he was just waking up himself.

"Hey," he muttered, glancing at her for a moment before looking back out at the forest.

Beth shoved her hands into her back pocket, hoping to hide the damage done to her as she replied with her own whispered, "hey."

"Somethin has to be done," Maggie exclaimed in that moment, her voice carrying outside. "Things like this can't slip by just because. He doesn't have that right."

Beth glanced up at Daryl, who was staring right back at her. Studying her, and she almost looked away sheepish. Suddenly nervous to be around the man as her sister debated his fate.

"What do you think we should do? Punish him, make him apologize? We both know neither of those will go over well," Rick said, his voice heavy with exhaustion. Honestly, the man shouldn't even be up walking right now, but with everyone either upset or avoiding Daryl, who else was going to take charge. "This is Daryl we're talkin about here, and he'll apologize or whatever in his own way. In his own time."

Beth could almost see the glare that Rick received in that minute, and she glanced to see Daryl looking sideways at the doorway. Listening to Rick stand up for him. It was better than what the others were doing by avoiding the man, and suddenly being out there, sitting with him, seemed like a good idea. After all, if she could forgive him and move on, the others could too.

Settling herself against the railing, she kept her head bowed. Letting him know without words that he didn't need to talk, but she wasn't going to leave either. Then, when he cleared his throat and said, "I didn't mean to hurt ya." Beth glanced up. Her blue eyes wide as she watched his adams apple bob up and down for a moment before he continued. "Just..."

Beth shook her head, cutting him off before he could find his words again. "Don't have to explain. Those men got everyone spooked."

Daryl glanced at her with something Beth would have thought to be fear in his eyes as he shook his head and said, "wasn't those men that drove me to shove ya down, and..."

They sat there in silence for a moment, the older man's attention on his thumb as he steadily picked at the skin before he continued. "I know you can handle those men. Saw your handy work. It..." again, his words trailed off as he looked out to the woods. His eyes going blank for a moment. "Heard my brother out there. Laughin at me. Sounded a lot like our old man. Merle is a lot like our old man. He scares the shit of out me some times, and yesterday while trainin yeah, I heard my pa laughin at me. Sayin _'don't matter what you do...'_ " His eyes flicked to her and then back to his thumb, continuing to peel at it until it was red and ready to bleed, and Beth sucked in a deep breath.

Maggie's voice broke through their silence, ringing out onto the front porch as she said, "that's not good enough, he hurt my baby sister. He needs a good talkin to, or..."

Her words were cut off as Beth burst back into the cabin, Maggie and Rick stood just at the bottom of the staircase glaring each other down with her father a few steps up, a heavy look in his eyes as his gaze darted over to his youngest as she hollered, "would you give it a rest, Maggie."

Now all eyes were on her, and Beth felt the weight of them as she looked from her father to Maggie and sucked in a deep breath. "Yes, Daryl messed up. He knows this, but he had reason!"

"What plausible reason could he have to be beaten you up!" Maggie shouted, motioning to somewhere behind her and then to her arms. "What reason is good enough for that?"

"He didn't beat me up, he knocked me down, he pinned me. Ain't the first time he done that." Her words made Maggie's eyes go wide, her lips turning into a thin line as her sister's gaze darted to Daryl and then back to her baby sister as she pointed a finger at her. Deciding it was best to fix the damage already wrought, rather than cause more, Beth back tracked. "I mean, he didn't actually hit me. I hit him, in case you haven't noticed, and Daryl was only trying to get me to fight. To teach me to properly defend myself, and I wasn't gettin it. I get it now, and that's all that matters."

"No, Beth," Maggie began, her voice straining to turn to a calmer note. One that their mother used when she was so frustrated with her children. "he needs to..."

"He has, Maggie. He has apologized, and he regrets his actions. Leave it alone." Beth held her sister's gaze with her own hard eyes. Daring her to say another word. Maggie opened her mouth several times, her eyes going from Beth to Daryl to Rick before settling back on Beth and letting out a heavy sigh.

"Fine, but if he ever..." she started to say and Beth stepped forward, grabbing her sister's hand.

"He wouldn't, but if he did. I would take care of it." Again, giving her sister another pointed stare as Maggie let her shoulders sag, and her face scrunch up in a defeated look. With a roll of her eyes, Maggie stepped away from her sister. Looking to their father to find a slight grin on his face before heading into the living room with Glenn following along behind her.

Beth relaxed a bit too, returning their father's slight grin with one of her own before looking at Rick as the man strolled up to her. "Thank you," he said, resting a hand on her shoulder to give it a quick squeeze.

"No prob," she whispered back, stepping out of his reach and turning to the kitchen. Happy to see the others disbanding. With the afternoon's drama settling down for the time, Beth made her way to the kitchen where she could grab a pack of crackers and rest for the moment. Her thought on Daryl's words. His hesitation and the fear in his eyes as he explained how just the memory of his father drove him to a moment of insanity.

A shiver ran down her spine at that kind of fear. Goosebumps rising on her flesh as she stared at the counter, the cracker in her hand resting just about over her lips as she stared down at her other hand. Taking in the bruises with a new kind of understanding. Another's rough hand rested on top of her wrists, gently pulling it toward them along with the wrist raised to her lips as she turned to look up into a pair of blue eyes.

His thumb slide across the bruises, eyes fixated on the spot as he mumbled, "didn't deserve that."

Swallowing something to moisten her mouth, she asked, "deserve what?"

"You standin up for me like that. After what I did." His eyes met hers, a sadness still there and Beth found herself raising her hand to brush a thumb first across his eyes, hoping to wipe the sadness away, and then to his busted lip. Her own handy work seeming a bit overdone as her fingers brush across it, making Daryl jerk back and shove her hand away as he turned away from her.

Beth's hands fell back to her side, her mouth open, ready argue with, "you shou-" when the words were cut off by someone screaming "Rick!" from the front porch. They both freeze, eyes going to the sound of gunshots ringing out from the yard before stopping abruptly.

"Carol!" Beth shouts, already moving to rush to the woman's aide when another hand grabs her arm. Yanking her back toward the basement stairs.

"Get that bunker open and get inside," Daryl hisses, shoving her towards the door. Beth stands there, staring at him wih a refusal already on her lips as Lorie and Carl rush through the kitchen, followed closely by Hershel, who is already heading down the stairs. "Go!" Daryl demands, not bothering to look back at any of them as he shoves past them. His angel wing vest disappearing around the corner as Hershel takes his place. Pushing her down the stairs.

Lori already has the door open, waiting for them to shuffle inside when Beth pulls out of her father's grasp, noting the table full of weapons sitting in front of the door and she rushed over to them. "Help me," she says, grabbing one end as her father walks over to grab the other.

"Leave'em," Lori hisses, staring wide as the gunshots echo from the outside again before looking at them. Their further away, meaning the group has moved from the house and are on the run somewhere.

"Can't," Beth insisted, pulling the table toward the door. "We need'em"

"We need'em," she whispers again, more to herself then anything else as her and Hershel shove into the room. All the things that could go wrong rushing through her head, running on repeat as the table is placed just to the side of the small hallway and her and her father make a grab for the weapons.

Beth's hands freeze, her eyes on the rifle in his one hand while his other hand rests on hers. "Stay here," he mumbles backing toward the door. Beth shakes her head, the refusal already on her lips as Hershel turns to rush out the door. Already moving to follow him as she screams, "No, Daddy!" at a closing door. "No!"

Slamming her hands on the door, Beth leans against it. Hearing the locks click in place as she sobs at the door. "No," she mumbles, moving to the keypad, her hands already punching in the first few numbers before she's pulled away from the door.

"Don't, Beth," Lori whispers into her ear, pulling her further away from the door. "He'll be fine. Rick and Daryl be back before ya know it."

Beth shakes her off, heading toward the door again as she's once again pulled back and whipped around. "Beth, listen to me. Stay here. Help me defend inside here." Lori's voice is stern, impossible to argue with as she looks around the small space. There was supposed to be at least six of them in here, ten at most. Not just the three of them. Never just the three of them, and Beth feels the tears flow down her cheeks.

"Their supposed to be in here," she whispers, pushing herself against the wall. The thought of her sister and father, or any of them out there as the scenarios continue playing in her head. Repeating themselves over and over again as she leans her head back and takes a deep breath. Straining to hear what was going on outside. Praying that those outside would eventually come down. Give them the signal that is clear, and there wasn't anything else to worry about.

* * *

"Daryl!" Rick shouts from the outside as Daryl reaches the front porch. Rifle already swung forward, aiming for any enemy within his home. Two figures rush out the gate, turning long enough to sweep a few bullets across the yard before slamming the gate close behind them.

"They've got Maggie and Glenn!" Rick hollers, already rushing toward the door with Daryl on his heels. Praying to God that the two remain alive long enough to them back. Hershel would have a cow if something were to happen to his daughter, and Daryl can't think of how Beth would take it to see her sister gone. The girl has already gone through so much.

With renewed effort, Daryl plunges through the gate after Rick. T-Dog and Carol hot on their heels as the four them storm in the forest. The trees brushing past them as the two catch up in no time. "Stay back!" Daryl hollers, barely glancing at T-Dog before looking for Carol. "Stay by the Cabin. Keep it safe!"

Carol nodded, already slowing down as Daryl looks to T-Dog. The man speeding up next to him as they continued on. The forest blurring past him as he rushes through, his vision barely taking in his surroundings as the wind rushes past his ears. Blocking out any all sound and keeping him from hearing his surroundings. The only good thing was that the two men were still in their sights. Their shadows blurring into the forests as they continued running through the woods, leaving a heavy trail for them to follow along.

Daryl found himself so absorbed in focusing on that trail with the only thought of getting his family back that he missed the crackling of leaves next to him. Barely registering the sight of someone stepping out of the trees, swinging something long and hard in Rick's direction before something hit him hard. Knocking him to the forest floor with a thud that left him groggy and disoriented as he turned over to face his attacker.

A balding man with a wide grin stepped over him, chuckling as he knelt down. His vision swimming as he managed to whisper out, "Merle?" before his vision went black and unconsciousness took over.

When he woke, he found himself back inside the grocery store. His head throbbing from the headache that continued to blur his vision. Making him blink several times as he tried not to focus too much attention on the blood, warm and sticky, running down the side of his hands were tied behind him, something sharp jabbing into his wrists whenever he attempted to wiggle them around. Hoping to keep the blood flowing through them so they would be of some use when the time came to actually fight.

The sound of someone struggling next to him growling out, "where are our people?" Caught his attention, and he turned to see a blurred image of Rick in much the same predicament. His own hands tied behind him as he knelt on his knees. Lunging for the person kneeling before him. Chuckling.

"Their upstairs with Lenny and Merle. They'll be fine-ish," Joe said, a smile spread across his face as he gazed first at Rick and then Daryl and T-Dog still lying unconscious next to him. "We just want to know where my brother's killer is?"

Daryl latched onto that word, "killer" not plural, singular, and he narrowed his gaze at Joe. Realizing the man still believed that only Beth killed his brother's. A knot formed in his stomach causing him to be sick as he thought about all the ways that Joe could make her pay for their deaths.

Glancing at Rick, he was happy to see the man staring straight back at Joe. His own eyes hard as he remained silent. Not giving the man any other option than to keep talking. "Well, that's fine. Don't give us the girl, we'll just take your friends upstairs and call it even."

Daryl felt his heart plummet, his wrists straining at the ropes as he stood up. Taking two steps toward Joe saying, "you sonofabitch," before he was kicked in the knees. Once again falling to the floor where his already pounding head slammed into the wood. Forcing the pain down, he moved to sit back up when a foot slammed into his shoulders, forcing his face back into the floor and resting there. Keeping him held down as he shoved his head around to see Rick staring at him. Eyes hard and breathing heavy.

"You gonna talk?" Joe asked, looking back at Rick now that Daryl been subdued for the moment. The old sheriff met the man's eyes. Not a trace that he was ready to cave as the two leaders stared each other down. "Or is that girl more important than your boy, or how about that wife of yours?"

The smile on Joe's face told him that he knew it all. He'd seen each of their people and he was going to use each of them until he got the one he wanted. That knot twisted inside Daryl again, slithering like a snake as it crawled up his stomach, making that nauseous feeling grow. His muscles tensed, once again pushing himself against the person holding him down even as the man shoved him back down. Slamming his foot into his back, causing a sharp pain to run down his spine and making him cringe as again he moved his wrists. Once again, something sharp dug into his wrists, and Daryl flipped his head over, staring up at the man standing above him.

Noting the man's attention more on Rick and Joe, then on his prisoner and Daryl slowly rotated his wrists again. Feeling the small blade slide across his skin to the ropes binding his hands behind him. Slowly he moved his wrists up and down, steadily feeling the rope loosen as he focused on Rick behind him, saying, "I think you'll die before you get to them."

"You really think so? Think you got that kind of luck?" Joe asked, waving his arms around to show they were outnumbered and beaten. Rick's slight grin caused the man's smile to falter for a moment before he was kneeling in front of him again. "I think you're bluffin."

A loud thump came from upstairs, causing all of them to freeze as they heard it again and Joe's laughter cutting through the silence. "See, that there is my man pounding on yours, and Lenny... Well god knows what Lenny is doin to that pretty girl we brought in."

He looked back at Rick, a cold glare in his eyes as he moved closer to him. "Still think you gonna watch me die?"

Daryl moved his wrists faster, the dark look in Rick's eyes, causing something in Daryl to snap as the blade sawed through the rope, freeing his hands just as Rick lunged at Joe. Daryl turned, knocking his would be guard off of him as he grabbed the blade and stabbed it first into the man's ankle. Causing him to scream and keel over so that he could run a blade through the man's skull. Another hand wrapped around his throat, dragging him back and up as a gunshot went off at the same time a scream came from Joe. His would be attacker fell behind him with a thud as Daryl looked up to see his brother's grinning face and then over to see Rick spitting something onto Joe, who lay on the ground twitching and gurgling from a gaping hole in his throat.

Daryl looked back at Rick, noting the blood running down his chin and onto his chest as their eyes met. Nothing being said between the two before they nodded and a shout of frustration came from the room upstairs. Causing Daryl's heart to stop as he recognized the scream at the same time Rick mouthed, "Glenn."

Together they bounded back up the stairs, shoving past Merle, who tossed his arms up in frustration, saying, "the Asian kids fine, not that I needed a thanks or anythin'."

"What the hell'd you do?" Daryl asked, turning long enough to glower at his brother as Rick stormed into the room to find Glenn's arms strapped to what used to be a chair and a walker dead at his feete man was leaning over, breathing heavy as he looked up to find Rick, Daryl, and Merle stands in the doorway.

Lenny lay dead in a pool of blood, his stomach ripped open to reveal his insides spilling out. Glenn's own shirt covered in walker gore as he stared from one man to another before storming toward Merle. "You asshole. Leavin' me tied up in here with that fuckin thing!"

"Hey, there were shouts downstairs. I was helpin' y'all!" Merle shouted back, shoving his sawed off arm -now covered in some steel contraption- past Daryl to point at Glenn. "I should be thanked!"

Glenn leaned over, bracing himself on his knees as he caught his breath and ran a hand through his hair. "Where's Maggie?" he demanded when he looked back up at Merle.

"Next room," Merle replied, stepping to the side so Glenn could rush past and open the door. Maggie flung herself into his arms the moment the door opened. Daryl watched as Glenn pulled her back, inspecting every inch of her before he turned to Merle.

"What the hell, Merle. Kidnappin' Maggie and Glenn. What the hell were you thinkin'?" Daryl shouted, shoving his brother as the rage once again returned. His need to let out his frustrations morphing into something akin to blind rage as he stepped into Merle's face.

"Hey, it took every skill I had to talk Joe into this plan. Telling him that stormin' your fuckin' camp would be suicide, and he barely listened to me. If it wasn't for me, he would have caught each of ya with your pants down." Merle shouted, shoving Daryl back as he looked to Rick and then Glenn.

"Should have let him, at least it would have been on our turf," Daryl grunted, giving Merle one last good shove before he turned back to Rick.

Rick glanced at him, a heavy sigh leaving his lips before he turned to Merle and said, "thank you, for helpin'."

Merle sneered at him. "Weren't helpin' you. Had to get my baby brother back." He bumped arms with the younger Dixon.

Daryl took a step back, sneering right back at him with a, "yeah right."

The four of them stood there, out of breath and anxious as they stared each other down before Rick strolled back to the top of the stairs. "Anybody know how hard T-Dog was hit?"

They all shook their heads, and together they moved downstairs to lean over the young man who was just coming to. "What the hell happened?" he asked, rubbing at his head where quite a large bump was starting to form. Made Daryl thinks of his own throbbing head, and he looked away, focusing on the massacre that's just taken place.

"We won," Rick said, helping the man sit up. T-Dog looked to sit for a moment before his head fell into his hands and it was another minute before he was able to nod and mumble, "good." He moved to stand, his head still wobbling as he rose to his feet, only to land back down on one knee. Barely getting his arms out in front of him to catch himself.

"Shit," Rick said, moving to wrap one of T-Dog's arms around his shoulder. Daryl moved to the other side doing the same, and together they managed to pick the big man up into a standing position.

"This can't be all of Joe's men," he said, looking to Merle for the answer. The older Dixon shook his head, his frown deepening as he looked to Daryl, Glenn and then back to Rick. Again, that unsettling feeling pooled in Daryl's stomach as he watched the look of regret spread across his brother's face.

"Joe sent more men back to y'all camp. Said to keep an eye out, but..." His words trailed off as he met Daryl's eyes.

Daryl swallowed the bile rising in his throat. The rest of his words not lost on any of them as he Rick said, "then let's get moving."

Together, they made the trip back through the woods. Slower now as they half carried an in and out T-Dog on their shoulders. Walkers could be seen moving toward the small grocery store, looking for their next meal and Daryl didn't stop to think about leaving the door open. Letting the damn biters feast off of Joe and his men. It was what they deserved after putting his family through this.

Not willing to let go of his dead brothers, despite the circumstances. Again he swallowed what bile he could with knowledge of how Joe felt rising in him. Merle did plenty of stupid shit in the past. Deserved more then his fair share of beatings, still Daryl would step in. Defend his asshole brother and earn the reputation of asshole himself for doing so.

It was a sad day in hell when Daryl found himself sympathizing with a douchebag like that, but as he glanced over to see Merle once again running beside him. Taking out what walkers he could so that they didn't come at him or anyone else in the group, he was glad to have his brother back. No matter what demons Merle might bring along with him. At least he was back where he belonged.

With a groan and at his own stupid thoughts, knowing full well that Merle would lay into him for them, he focused on getting back to the cabin. Knowing that Carol was there, but the woman could only do so much and as they drew closer, the sound of gunfire could be heard in the distance. Telling all of them that Carol was doing all she could, and it wasn't good enough.

With a burst of energy, they pushed forward to reach the wide open gate. The sight of not just Carol but Hershel, Lori, Carl and Beth fighting off several would be attackers causing his heart to speed up. Rick dropped T-Dog's arm first, stopping long enough to turn back and see that Daryl was able to lower the still unsteady man to the floor before rushing along with him to help.

He moved to help Beth first, the attacker having already grabbed her arm and was using his weight to shove her back as the girl kicked out. Taking out the man's knee cap, and bringing him down just as Daryl was able to come up behind them and twist his neck. Letting him fall with a thud as he looked into a pair of baby blue eyes that matched his own fear.

With a nod to one another, they turned away and focused on the other attackers that were steadily being taken down. One attempted to climb over the fence to get away, and Merle grabbed his leg with his one good hand, yanked him down and continued to bash his head in with the metal contraption strapped onto his arm. Not stopping until there was nothing left but blood and brain matters smashed into the ground.

Turning yet again, he heard one last shot being fired off and a man landing just in front of Lori as she lowered her gun and looked to Rick. Her own eyes wide, and scared as they met her husbands for a moment before pulling her son into her arms. Hershel did the same with Maggie, gathering her close and smoothing her hair down as tears fell from her eyes. After a moment, Hershel and Maggie reached out to Beth and the young blonde flew into their arms. A sense of relief washing over all of them.

Happy to be reunited, and alive and well, even if the separation was brief. A nudge in his arms made him turn, and he looked over at a grinning Merle. "Ya want a hug too, Darylina?"

Daryl scoffed. "Go to hell, Merle."

Merle chuckled, reaching out to pat Daryl on the shoulder. "Good to see ya too, baby brother. Good to see ya too." His words trailed off as the two of the silently started gathering up their attackers, pulling their bodies into a pile at the door as the others relaxed. Taking the moment to feel the relief wash over them with the knowledge the threat was gone.

For now.

That they could take a moment and breath.

For now.

* * *

 **Okay, yes I stole some scenes from the TV show and combined them together. Hope it worked out well and everyone enjoyed it. And yes, I brought Merle back with this group. I like Merle, and I really couldn't make him a total douche.**

 **Thanks everyone from the follows and reviews and until next week.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Daryl took another sip of his beer. The cold brew sliding down his throat in a way he never thought he'd feel again. While the warmth from the fire, keeping the cold at bay as they sat huddled around the fireplace. Merle by his side, spouting off some nonsense story to the others as he precariously held his beer. They found a whole pack in the basement, packed away at the bottom of the stairs. So, with the claimers gone, and Merle returned to him, they decided to celebrate.

For beating too many close calls.

For surviving to tell the tales.

Rick sat across from him, Lorie in his arms with Carl lying on his stomach near by reading some book that was suggested to him. Maggie and Glenn, T-Dog, the lot them together. Telling Merle about the CDC and the farm, and him recounting his own stories. Though Daryl believed most of them to be exaggerations, or full of horse shit. The others knew it too, but they still laughed. Using the moment to unwind.

Sure, they really shouldn't be drinking, and yes, someone should have been guarding the house for walkers, but as Daryl took another sip of his second beer he cared a little less. The smirk on his face growing as the room fell silent for a moment. Everyone getting lost in their own memories until a small blonde moved from the couch to the spot between her sister and Hershel, looking at the beer being shared between Glenn and Maggie.

Beth looked at her sister, giving her a silent nudge and then nod toward the bottle in her hand. Maggie narrowed her gaze at the girl, a smile slowly spreading across her face just as Hershel piped up, "I'm old, not blind. Don't even think about it."

"But Daddy," Beth whined, turning to her father.

"No," Hershel reiterated. His focus going back on the fire that he leaned forward to poke, bringing the flames back up. There was a finality in his tone that made Beth slump her shoulders in defeat. "Be better off gettin yourself a bottle of water. "

A slight, "hmph," came from the small girl and she stood to head for the kitchen. Her feet pounding a little harder than necessary on the wooden floor as she moved away. Daryl watched her go. His eyes trailing her as he downed the last of the beer in his bottle and moved to stand up, looking at Merle in the process.

"One more?" he asked, holding his hand out for the bottle as Merle downed the last of his own.

Merle held the empty bottle up to his little brother and muttered, "why not."

Daryl turned to Rick and the others, silently asking if they wanted another, and they all shook their heads. Rick muttered something about, "gotta stuff to do in the mornin."

Daryl almost snorted at him as he walked away. There was always something to do. Something that needed to boarded up, fixed, hunted, or skinned. Since the world ended they hadn't gotten a day to just relax. This was the first moment in a long while where they were sitting around a fire, just talking and having a good time. Hadn't had a moment like this since the CDC. When they realized the whole world was fucked and no one was coming to rescue them.

Daryl shook his head at the thoughts, just stepping into the kitchen to find Beth coming from the pantry with a water bottle in her hand. She gave him a sour face, almost like she was going to blame him for her predicament, when Daryl reached into the box of beer and popped one open. Holding it out for her for a second before pulling it back as she reached for it. "One sip," he whispered, not wanting the others to hear him in case Hershel came in here.

Beth smiled, nodding her head in agreement as she took the beer and swung it back. Her throat bobbing up and down as she gulped nearly half the bottle before Daryl pulled it away from her. "I said one sip, girl," he snapped, glaring at her as she wiped her mouth grinning.

She laughed. "Right, cause I'll be gettin another sip real soon." She rolled her eyes at him, as his gaze narrowed on her.

Looking to his now half empty bottle and then back to her, a thought formed in his head. "You've drunk beer before, haven't ya?"

Beth nodded, a guilty smile on her face as she looked down the hall to ensure they were still alone. "At a high school party. They started a game of 'never have I ever' and I got so drunk I had to call Maggie to come rescue me."

Daryl laughed as he leaned against the counter. Relaxing a bit now that he realized he wasn't going to be the only one getting into some trouble should Hershel come in here. "Not as innocent as you look, girl," he muttered, meaning for the words to be whispered, but the smile on her face told him she heard all the same.

She barely tapped his shoulder and replied, "looks are deceivin, Daryl."

"Hey Lil' brother, where's that beer at?" Merle hollered from the hallway. Daryl pushed off the counter, his hand flying into the box to grab another beer as he stepped further away from Beth to head the other way. The small girl gave him a narrowed gaze, staring at him with confusion written all over her face as Merle came sauntering into the room. Freezing at the doorway to stare at the pair of them.

"Ah, I see," Merle drawled, his lips turning up into something akin to a sneer as he looked from Beth to him. Eyes shining with amusement as he continued looking back and forth.

Daryl tossed his beer at him, walking around the counter as he said, "you see nothin' ya drunk ass." He shoved his brother in the shoulder, leading him back to the living room with everyone else before turning back to see a confused look upon the small blonde's face.

Daryl hoped she let it drop. That she wouldn't read too much into Merle's words and glances. Didn't need her getting skittish around him when all he wanted to be was her friend. He liked talking to her, liked teaching her things. Made him feel useful, and wanted. Something he never felt before. Not before finding this group, and getting to know these people. Never had someone look up to him before, and now he found himself looking for ways to continue to help the girl grow. Make her stronger, more independent. Though it dawned on him that one day she wouldn't need him anymore.

That thought made him queasy, and he didn't dwell on it too often. Not when there was still plenty that he could show her, and teach her. Though with Merle around, their time together would be even more limited. Merle would find ways to keep him away from her, and everyone else at the camp. Not something he was planning to let happen, but he knew eventually, maybe.

Heading back into the living room, he moved to poke at the fire another time, adding another log before he sat back next to his brother. That all knowing grin still spread across his face whenever he glanced over at him. Daryl decided to ignore the man, continuing to sip on his half empty beer as he listened to Glenn and T-dog recount something that happened before they came to the quarry.

Beth joined them a second later, sipping on her bottle of water and sitting on the other side of Glenn. More than likely to keep her father from smelling the beer on her breath. When things grew silent again, Hershel turned to her with a smile on his face.

"Sing somethin, Bethy," he said, giving his youngest an encouraging smile. Maggie looked expectantly at her and the others slowly followed suit, waiting for anything to come out of her mouth.

Beth merely smiled, shaking her head as she asked, "like what?"

"Why don't you sing that Lynard Skynard song, what was it brother?" Merle asked, looking to Daryl like he knew all the answers. "The one you always liked."

Daryl hesitated for a moment, his brows furrowing as he tried to guess which one his brother was talking about, "simple man?"

"Yeah, that there one." He grinned back at Beth.

"Haven't heard that one in a while," she said, shrugging her shoulders as she tried to get out of singing it.

"But you know it, Beth. Shawn listened to it all the time after..." Her words trailed off as Hershel and Maggie glanced at each other before she swallowed and continued, "I'll help you." Maggie smiled at her, encouraging her as Beth finally agreed to it with a simple nod.

Daryl glanced between the two, wondering what that was all about before focusing on Maggie as she started singing.

 _Mama told me when I was young_ _  
_ _Come sit beside me, my only son_ _  
_ _And listen closely to what I say_ _  
_ _And if you do this it'll help you some sunny day_

 _Oh, take your time, don't live too fast_ _  
_ _Troubles will come and they will pass_ _  
_ _You'll find a woman and you'll find love_ _  
_ _And don't forget, son, there is someone up above_

 _And be a simple kind of man_ _  
_ _Oh, be something you love and understand_ _  
_ _Baby be a simple kind of man_ _  
_ _Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can_

Beth joined in, her voice slightly above Maggie's as they bellowed out the course and then lowered still as they continued on with the song. Daryl leaned back, closing his eyes to listen to the two sisters sing. The sound oddly calming as they moved through the second course and then the finish. When the room grew quiet again, Daryl looked up at Beth. Noticing the red tinge on her cheeks as she gave Maggie a grateful smile. Her gaze traveled over to him, the smile growing even bigger as their eyes met.

"That was beautiful," Lori said, giving her a small smile. The sister's returned it, muttering a quiet, "thank you" as the woman glanced at her husband. "I'm gettin tired," she whispered, moving to stand. Rick moved with her, helping her up before saying good night to the rest of the group. Carl went with them, only partially protesting as his parents dragged him upstairs.

T-dog nodded in agreement, moving to stretch out on the couch and cover his eyes with his arms just as Maggie leaned over to whisper in Glenn's ear. The smile on Glenn's face told everyone what she whispered and that Korea wasn't going to be making any arguments. So, the two of them stood up, saying their good-nights to everyone as they drifted off. Daryl looked around the room, waiting to see who else was going to head out and was surprised to hear Hershel say, "why don't the rest of you head on up. I'll keep watch tonight."

"Ya sure?" Daryl asked, hesitant to let the old man stay up in the freezing cold just so that they could get a couple of hours of shut eye.

"Positive, you and everyone else had one too many beers for me to feel comfortable letting you take watch. Sleep it off and you can take over in the morning." He gave Daryl a small smile, reassuring him that he meant no harm in his words, and Daryl nodded. Not finding a reason to argue. As he stood, he looked out the windows, noting the placement of the moon before looking back at the old man.

"It's already pretty late," he said, eying Herhsel to see if there was any signs that he would pass out on watch.

"I'll stay up with him," Carol chimed in, her own reassuring smile joining Hershel's as Daryl looked from one to the other.

"Alright," he muttered, before looking for Merle. His brother was already lying down on the floor, his arm resting behind his head as his eyes drifted close. Not seeing the point in making the man move, he headed upstairs. Looking forward to having the last bed to himself for the night. He poked the fire up one last time, ensuring that its flames would stay lit for a while longer, and then headed upstairs. His eyes already dropping low.

A dip in the bed caused him to spring up sometime later. The moonlight outside, allowing him to catch a glimpse of a small shadow coming toward him, but it was the smell that told him who it was. The smell of woods, sweat, and something flowery. The smell of the woods and sweat was on all of them, seeing as they were all trapped camping outside for a couple of months and unable to bath. It was the flowery scent that he couldn't place and yet was so familiar to him. It clung to Beth, like a second skin, and as he grew accustomed to spending time with her, he grew accustomed to the smell. Expecting it to come from her, no matter the situation.

It was that flowery scent now that invaded his senses, making his muscles grow taut as he gripped the blanket, watching as she steadily crawled forward until she knelt at the top of the bed, looking at him with his brows furrowed as he tried to figure out what she was doing here in the middle of the night before he finally barked out, "What'cha ya doin, girl?"

Beth froze for only a moment, her mouth gaping open like a fish before she said, "the fire died out and that living room is freezin' and Merle too the thickest blanket." She explained, glancing at him like that should be explanation enough.

Daryl rubbed at his forehead, the three beers that he had, having some effect on him as he tried to process her reasoning. "Why can't you sleep with your daddy?"

"Cause Daddy's still on watch with Carol, Maggie's still in the other bedroom with Glenn, and anyone else would just be too... Weird." She shrugged like she hoped to blow off the situation.

Daryl raised an eyebrow at her. "Cause crawlin in bed with a strange old man ain't weird?"

"You ain't strange, and definitely ain't old," she said, looking him up and down. Averting her eyes when she looked back at his face. A hint of uncertainty entering her gaze as she looked down at the bed, suddenly hesitant as she sat there, chewing on her lip.

Daryl's brows furrowed even more, still trying to decipher her body language in the dark, but giving up as he closed his eyes, a heavy sigh escaping his lips as he laid his head down and placed an arm over his eyes, mumbling, "just lay down."

The bed moved some more until he could feel Beth laying down next to him. Her small body shifting until her head touched his shoulder and he could feel her nearly pressed into his side with the blanket pulled up around her shoulders. Even with her layers of clothing still on her, he could feel her trembling under the blankets and he gave her the briefest of glimpses before scooting a few inches closer; allowing his body heat to radiate into her.

"Your like a furnace, Daryl," Beth mumbled, her shivering ceasing even as she said the words.

"Mm-hmm," he moaned, closing his eyes again. "Now go to sleep."

* * *

The night passed in relative silence after that with Daryl slipping into a deep sleep. Beth fell into a deep slumber herself. No nightmares disrupting her sleep that night, no tossing or turning, and definitely no waking up in a cold sweat. With a fear that could only be soothed as either her father or Maggie ran their fingers through her hair. Making "shh" noises until her breathing returned to normal. She loved her family. She really did. She just didn't like how they continued treating her like a child.

How they insisted that she needed to be taken care of, no matter how many times she proved that she didn't. That morning she woke up to a warm body pressed against her back. His arm swung over her side, and his breaths sweeping down the back of her neck, making goosebumps rise up over her skin as she turned to look at him.

"Daryl," she whispered, not really wanting to wake him, but needing to know if he was aware of his surroundings.

"Five more minutes, girl," he mumbled with his eyes still closed.

Beth smiled, her gaze taking in his resting features. Noting how he looked younger when he was like this. When there wasn't a million demands being pressed upon him, and nothing was threatening him at that moment. It was a good look for him.

Unable to resist, Beth reached her hand up to brush a few lingering hairs from his face. Liking how the strands fell over his eyes. She hoped he wouldn't want it cut. Knew that she would do it if he asked, but secretly hoped that he wouldn't. He looked younger with his hair long. A lot less brutal than he did when she first saw him on the farm. That could also be because she knew him now. Knew that it was all an act to keep people away. That he liked his walls, and the protection from the outside world that they provided him.

She brought her hand back to brush through his hair again, knowing she should stop, but not finding it in her to actually do so until his hand came up. Wrapping around her wrists, and stopping her motions as he said, "don't touch me like that."

Beth looked into his eyes, finding the sharp blue pinned on her. Swallowing as her eyes grew wide and she tried to stammer out, "I was just..."

Her words were cut off by Daryl as he moved her hand away saying, "Just don't."

Their eyes met, her wide ones taking in his hard face. Traveling over the lines that appeared the moment he fully woke up, and compared them to the softened features that were there moments ago on the sleeping man. Almost memorizing them as Daryl moved away from her and said, "and don't look at me like that either."

"Like what?" Beth asked, confused now. She wasn't looking at him in any particular way. Just observing him. Much like he observed her sometimes when they were all sitting around the camp fire.

"Like," he started before he closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "Forget it. It's time to get up."

Beth's brows came together, trying to work through what he wasn't saying, and giving up as he sat on the side of the bed. Barely glancing at her as he barked out, "c'mon, Greene. Those traps aren't goin to set themselves."

"What traps?" she asked, pushing up onto her elbows in curiosity. She knew there were still trap's in the forest. The ones that they hadn't been able to get to in the past couple of days, but didn't expect Daryl - or anyone for that matter- to agree to take her out again.

"You know what traps, now c'mon. Daylight's burnin," he snapped, already up and moving toward the door.

Beth let out her own heavy sigh as she rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, sir."

The door opened and Beth looked up from tying her shoes to see her father standing in the hallway. Looking even more tired and ragged than he did the night before, but stopping long enough for Daryl to say, "gonna take Beth to help reset those traps."

Beth stood at that point, catching her father's attention and watching as he narrowed his gaze on the her and then Daryl before shaking his head. "Not today. I need her, Maggie and Carol here so that we can go over how to do a C-Section. Just in case."

Daryl nodded, not saying anything else as he looked back at Beth and nodded toward the stairway. Beth sighed, already feeling bummed about the day as she exited the room, and moved to give her father a hug.

"You slept here last night?" he asked, whispering the words into her ear.

Beth nodded. "Got cold, and you and Carol were outside talkin, soundin like you were gettin along just fine, and Maggie was with Glenn." She looked to her father with pleading eyes. Hoping he would understand in the same way she pleaded with Daryl.

Hershel pulled her closer, his grip tightening for a just a moment as he mumbled, "just be careful" into her ear. Beth pulled back, giving him a reassuring smile before following Daryl downstairs. Found him in the kitchen, once again grumbling over the canned food that Carol served up, and talking to Rick about the morning plans.

"Thinkin about headin out to reset those traps," Daryl explained as Beth jumped onto the stool next to him. Taking her own canned food, and spearing the peaches inside.

"Sounds good," Rick mumbled, taking a bite of his food. When he swallowed, he pointed into no particular direction and said, "got to send a group back to that grocery store to pick up some building supplies sometime today."

Daryl nodded, knowing where Rick was going with this as he looked out the window. At the wide expanse of yard sitting empty in front of him. "Also need to bring our vehicles back. A couple of damn hand- outs just sittin there."

Rick nodded in agreement, sighing as he rubbed at the back of his neck. "Yeah," he agreed. With the plans laid out, he looked to Hershel as the old man came down the stairs. "What are your plans?"

"Going to be teachin these girls to be midwives," he said, almost smiling at the thought. Beth held in the groan. Knowing she would rather be doing runs with Daryl and the others, and only slightly happy that Maggie was going to be stuck here with her as well.

"Yeah, because butcherin the livin is so much fun," Beth mumbled, more to herself than anything and only realizing that it came out when she felt someone pinch her side at the same time her father said, "Bethany."

She turned to Daryl with her mouth wide open, unable to believe taht he actually pinched her before whipping her head around to her father, where her face turned to a grimace and she looked to Rick and Carol with a muttered, "sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud."

Daryl pinched her side again, this time causing her to flinch as she squealed, "ow" for them all to hear before holding he fork up, and glaring at him. "Would you stop that."

"Watch what you say then," he snapped back, moving to pinch her side again. This time Beth moved out of his reach, her fork coming down in an attempt to stab his hand that he quickly dodged.

"You gonna stab me?"

"With my fork if I have to," she said, her eyes going hard. His hand moved out like he was going to pinch her again, and Beth held up her fork, ready to attack when her father bellowed, "Bethany" for the second time.

Both looked to her father with the scowl on his face. Beth's own face turning red as she noticed Rick with his shoulders shaking, hiding the smile across his face and Carol moving to the other side of the kitchen to wipe down an already clean counter before looking back at her father with a bit of an apology already forming on her lips. Though she wasn't sure what she had to be sorry for.

Hershel waved her off, already breaking his glare with her and Daryl as he looked to the counter and said, "go and get my supplies and find her your sister." Daryl kept his gaze down even as his muscles tensed and his ears turned slightly red.

"Okay," Beth mouthed, not really sure what just happened to make everyone's mood change, but not willing to argue with her daddy at the moment as she back away from the counter with a glare at Daryl and another point of her fork as if to say, "I'm watchin you" before turning on her heels. Feeling someones eyes on her as she retreated until she was just around the corner and was able to spot Daryl glancing at her, then her father before clearing his throat and saying, "so who's goin on this run?"

Beth found her sister still in the bedroom with Glenn, the sound of them talking making her brave enough to knock on the door and holler, "daddy's lookin for ya."

Her sister's quick reply of, "alright" sent her away from the door and into the master bedroom where Lori was rolling up Carl's bedroll. She knocked as she came to the door, despite it being opened, and pointed to her father's bag.

When the woman nodded, Beth stepped inside, barely glancing at her until she noticed Lori rubbing at her stomach. Absently stroking it as she continued packing things away.

"Can you feel it, yet?" she asked, honestly curious about the baby though she still maintained it was stupid of her to even get pregnant. She really should have known better, but Beth could only guess she was under a lot of stress. Losing her home, husband, and then having him come back out of nowhere.

"No," Lori explained, smiling at her. "Not for a few more weeks, maybe longer. Your daddy guesses I'm about two, maybe three months."

"Oh," Beth said, shrugging as she moved back to the door. "Guess there's no way of really tellin, is there?"

Lori shook her head, a sad sort of look coming across her face before she turned away. Beth glanced at her one more time before heading back down the hall. Knocking on Maggie and Glenn's door again and hollering, "daylight's burnin!"

"Alright already," Maggie shouted back and the sound of footsteps could be heard inside the room. With a satisfied smirk on her face, Beth made her way back downstairs and into the dining room where she found Carol and her Daddy waiting. The both of them sporting two wide grins as they sat together, laughing about something as she settled into a chair across from them. Hoping this lesson would be short, and she could find something else to do.

* * *

 **Hey hello, once again thank you for reading, following, and reviewing. You make my day whenever I see them.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Daryl lay in the bed, again. A week passed since the incident with the claimers. A week for them to settle into their new home. A week for things to change. Like growing accustomed to the feel of someone lying next to him in bed. Her scent greeting him in the morning as he opened his eyes to see the small blonde curled on her side facing him.

Daryl continued staring down at her for a moment, despite needing to get up and relieve Glenn and Maggie from their watch. Still, he remained there watching Beth sleep. His hand twitching, wanting to run his fingers through her hair. Wanting to feel how soft it was, and memorize the feeling for a later date. When things like this wouldn't be possible. He stopped himself, though. Knowing that if he did it one time, he would do it again. Just like the sharing a bed. He allowed it once, and now it was almost a nightly routine. Even when they were stuck in the living room by the fire, she managed to find away to his side.

Even with the pondering glances, and narrowed eyes, Beth continued sleeping next to him, and Daryl wasn't one to tell her no. Found that he couldn't deny this girl anything. No matter how bad the idea was. With a sigh, he heaved himself up on his elbow, moving to get off the bed when he felt her stir.

Her head turning slightly before he stopped for a moment and brushed a few strands back behind her ears. Liking how they nearly felt like silk as he tucked them away and then brushed them back again as he looked at her barely opened eyes. "Go back to sleep. I'm heading out for watch."

Beth nodded, her eyes closing back again and Daryl brushed his fingers through her hair a few more times before he decided the girl was content and sat up. Tugging on his boots and heading out the door. As soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs, he spotted Carol going to the front door. One eyebrow raised up when she spotted him, and Daryl narrowed his gaze at her. The woman merely smiled as she exited, whispering something to Maggie and Glenn.

The two came back inside just as Daryl reached the door. He stepped to the side, allowing the couple through when Maggie stopped. Her eyes narrowing on him, though she didn't get to say anything as Glenn pulled her away. Daryl swallowed, his gaze lingering on the older Greene sister for only a moment before heading outside with Carol. She sat on one of the fold out chairs they managed to drag back from the old grocery store. Her face turned in the direction of the fencing, though she gave him a sidelong glance when he exited. Not caring to have a discussion at the moment, he settled himself on top of the railing and pulled a cigarette out of his pocket. The nicotine hitting him the moment he sucked it in and allowing him to relax a little.

It's not like he and Carol were at odds with each other. They'd always been there for one another. Something of an understanding having passed between them as they realized that they'd come from similar backgrounds. That they both survived a situation that neither of them should have been in.

Still, he couldn't help but feel she was weighing him. Looking for his measure the longer they sat there, and finally she spoke. "You gonna tell me what's goin on between you and Beth?"

Daryl sucked on his cigarette again. Taking his time to let the question linger before he blew out another puff of smoke and replied, "S'nothin. Girl just get's cold."

"Hmm," Carol hummed, leaning her head back like the conversation was done. Daryl stared at her. Waiting for something else to come from her, because he knew that wasn't all she had to say. That she didn't believe that for a minute, but it was the truth.

When she closed her eyes, pretending to rest, Daryl took another puff of his cigarette. "What's her old man sayin?"

Carol shrugged. "Just worried about his baby is all."

"Humph," Daryl breathed out, looking away from the woman. Cause that was something that they needed to be concerned about. Like he would actually try anything with Hershel's little girl.

"You know she's turning seventeen soon, right?" Carol asked, her question innocent enough that Daryl swung his head around to look at her. The question in his eyes before she nodded toward the yard. "Hershel said it normally fell around the first snowfall, so he's guessing its going to be soon, or already passed."

The grass outside was white, not quite snowed over, but icy enough to leave the grass coated in white and make the sky look a little like the dark blue. Daryl swallowed, and looked back at Carol. "How come Beth hasn't said anything?"

Carol shrugged. "Probably doesn't think it's important."

He nodded at that, his gazing going to the yard and taking in the winter cold. The first winter since this outbreak. Going to be a rough one at that. Having to worry about feeding everyone, and keeping them safe and warm. The only good thing about it is that there was hope the snowfall would slow the walkers down. Maybe even freeze most of them in their spots. It would help kill them faster. Help them get away faster.

They still needed to fortify the place. Make it safer for all of them and that included heading out on a run to the nearest town. Hoping to find a hardware store where they could find some barbed wire, and long poles to secure the fencing in case a heard came through. It was a long shot, but anything would be better than sitting and waiting for something to happen. The sooner they got that out of the way, the better off they would be.

Taking the last drag of his cigarette, he thought more about how they were making this place a home. How women turned out two meals a day with what little they had. Thinking about the flowers that they picked and placed around the house, making it smell better. Even lighting the scented candles for a while, and opened the windows. Getting the musty scent out of the house so it would smell like a place they would all want to be.

How Lori suggested to Rick that they find a way to get the water going in the place, the half smile that accompanied the words that sent Rick outside, pulling the rest of the guys along with him, so that they could figure out how to get the water running. How to get that wheel in the back moving so that they could have more electricity in the place aside from running the generator just a couple of hours each day. The small improvements that were slowly starting to add up and he looked back into the window. Noticing T-dog stepping to the fire to warm the place up before everyone else ventured out from under their blankets.

Making the place, the home that it needed to be.

"We should do somethin for her," he said. The words out of his mouth before he could stop them, and looking away from the smile that spread across Carol's face as she looked up at him.

"Like what?"

Dary shrugged. Unsure of where he was going with his idea. Hoping that Carol would have some clue as to how one would celebrate a girl's seventeenth birthday. Cause he sure as hell didn't. Never even got a birthday party himself, unless you counted how Merle would drag him to a bar and pay some woman to spend the night with him. Not what he counted as a birthday in his book, but it was Merle and what else did he expect

"Hell if I know," he mumbled, picking at his shoe. The conversation became awkward as Carol continued staring at him.

"Guess we'll figure it out," she murmured, resting her head against the back of the chair again, and Daryl turned his attention back to the front yard. Still picking at his boot as he thought about what he could do for Beth on her birthday.

The morning came faster than he believed possible. Allowing T-dog to come outside and take Carol's place so the woman could do what she wanted. Really, she could have gone to bed for all anyone cared, but once again, Daryl found in her in the kitchen as they huddled around the kitchen island. Maggie, Glenn and Merle joined them this morning as they took their bowls of oatmeal to slowly eat it.

Beth joined them a little while later. Still looking exhausted with her eyes half closed and her hair thrown up in some haphazard bun. As she moved onto a stool, she managed to grunt out a small, "mornin" to everyone present before Carol shoved a bowl her way and she swirled it around a few times.

"We still goin on that run to the nearest town?" Daryl asked as he finished up his bowl, looking to Rick for the answer.

The man nodded, his own eyes red from what little sleep he managed to get. "Yeah, gotta get as much supplies as we can before the snow really falls down."

They all glanced out the window, noting how it was steadily coming down though none of it was sticking to the ground. More like lingering for a bit before it turned into a puddle but it was only going to be a matter of time before the snow had them stuck inside for who really knew how long.

"We leave as soon as everyone is done eating," he said, rubbing at his face as he stood up.

Daryl took a quick drink from the bottle of water that was handed to him before passing it on to the person next to him and saying "done. I'll start loading things up."

"Get the SUV ready. It'll carry more," Rick said while Daryl nodded, already heading out the kitchen when he noticed a small blonde moving to follow along with him.

"Eat, Beth," he said, pointing back at the stool that she just vacated, and the abandoned bowl.

"I've eaten, and now I'm coming to help." Both eyes went wide as she stared him down.

Daryl shifted, his gaze narrowing on her because he knew she didn't eat nearly enough. The girl barely weighed a thing, and still the only words he managed to spew out was, "why? you ain't comin."

If Beth Greene's eyes were wide before, they were nothing compared to how wide they got the moment the words were out before they zeroed in on him. Daryl shifted his weight again. Already knowing it was the wrong thing to say even before the girl crossed her arms and pierced her lips.

"So, what I can't help just because I ain't comin?" she asked, her head dipping low as she continued staring at him. "And who says I can't come? You? When did you start making those decisions for me?"

Daryl sighed, looking to the others at the kitchen to see if there was going to be any help, and only received a few amused stares and a couple of more raised eyebrows. "Beth, c'mon. I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh?" Her eyebrows went higher as she waited for more. Daryl again looked to the group, and only received more stares. Rubbing his hands down his face, he looked to remain calm. He didn't want to be having this conversation in front of a bunch of prying eyes. Especially the glowering ones of Hershel Greene as he realized that, again, he managed to step over some invisible boundary. One that would have been left well enough alone if he just kept his mouth shut about her needing to eat, and let the girl follow him out.

"Whatever, do what ya damn well please," he mumbled, turning back around to stalk out of the kitchen. He didn't think the situation could get any worse. In fact, he prayed it wouldn't as he drove the SUV closer to the house, and together the two of them loaded the truck up with what food and weapons they deemed necessary for the trip. When Beth started loading up some blankets as well, he stopped to look at the blankets and then her.

"You might get stopped by walkers, this is, just in case," she explained, shrugging her shoulders as she shoved the blankets inside. With everything loaded up and the small group ready to head out soon, they both paused at the back of the SUV. Beth standing there with her arms crossed, holding her jacket tight around her while Daryl chewed on his nails, staring at her.

When it was clear, she wasn't going to say anything else, and he sure as hell didn't have anything to say in that moment, he moved to head back inside out of the cold. Her hand only popping out to grab a hold of his arm to stop him at the last minute.

"You be careful out there," she said, giving him a slight smile.

Daryl's own lips slightly turned up as well. "What? You ain't comin?"

Beth laughed, the sound echoing in the quiet of the early morning as her features lit up and she shook her head. "No, I just said that cause you were bein bossy."

Daryl chuckled himself, shaking his head at his own antics inside before giving her a slight nod. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it." Her smile grew wider as she met his gaze. Both of them stood there for a second before she reached out to wrap her arms around his chest, and pull him into a tight hug. Daryl hesitated for only a moment, before wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Just come back, ya hear, I need you to keep me warm at night."

His breathing hitched for a split second as his arms tightened around her. The statement was innocent, he knew that. Knew she didn't really mean anything by it, still his stomach tightened, and he found himself rubbing her back and pulling away, mumbling, "yeah, got it."

He met her gaze, wide blue eyes staring up at him with a smile on her face, telling him that if she noticed anything different in his behavior, she hid it well. The door could be heard opening from the other side of the truck and Daryl shifted again, turning his gaze to the ground for a moment before looking back up at her.

A stray hair managed to pull away from her bun and his hand was out, brushing it back into place before she could as he muttered, "You should get back inside, before you get a chill."

Beth smiled at him, and headed back inside just Rick rounded the other side of the SUV. His gaze met his before he closed the hatch on the back of the SUV and headed to the drivers side. Merle, and T-Dog climbed into the car as well while Daryl rubbed at the back of his neck. Wishing the weather was warmer so he could climb onto his bike, and avoid this upcoming road trip.

* * *

Daryl, Rick, T-Dog and Merle stood at the top of the hill. A pair of binoculars being passed between them as they surveyed the town. Looking for possible and dangers and escape routes, while also seeing if the place was worth the risk.

"There's a hardware store toward the center." Rick pointed out as he handed the binoculars over to T-Dog, who took them and looked for himself before handing them over to Daryl. Together the four of them memorized the lay of the land, Rick led them back enough to huddle them down into a circle with a quick drawing of the town from their vantage point.

"We'll leave the cars a mile or so up the road. Ensure the place is quiet as we walk in. Two of us will head to the hardware store. Take stock of the supplies, grab what you can. Daryl you and Merle head that way, you know what we need." He waited for Daryl to nod before giving his own short one and pointing back at his drawing. "T-Dog and I will head to the pharmacy. See what's left over from there and we'll meet up at the grocery store."

T-Dog and Daryl nodded, ready for this plan to follow through and be done with so that they could be headed home already.

"What if we make a pit stop at that bar," Merle said, nodding in the direction of the town. Daryl rolled his eyes, acknowledging that it would be his brother to notice the only liquor stop in town. "Wouldn't hurt to grab a few bottles."

Rick glanced at Daryl's first, giving him this "is he for real?" look before shaking his head. "Nah, we're just here for the necessities. Anything else can wait."

Merle let out a low whistle as he stood up. "Damn shame."

Daryl glared at him, his hands curling into fists as he mumbled, "just shut the hell up and stick the plan."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll do whatever officer friendly says." He chuckled at his own joke, leaving Rick and Daryl to glance at each other for a moment. Both of them wondering why the hell they agreed to bring Merle along.

Oh, right. Because lord knew what chaos would ensue should he have been left back at the cabin with the Greene's and Glenn. Though Merle did help them out. Glenn was still sore about the walker incident, and the whole kidnapping business. Not that Daryl could blame him, but at least Merle helped. Kind of.

With a heavy sigh, he ran a hand down his face and stood. "Let's go."

The others followed suit, jumping back into the SUV as they headed closer to the town. Stopping just as the town came into sight up the road and jumped out. Daryl could feel the adrenaline rushing through his veins. Pumping him up, and getting him ready with that fight or flight sense that always came when they were doing something risky. Something that could mean none of them would be going home tonight.

Yeah, the town looked empty. Safe even, but that wasn't reason not to stay alert. The entire population could have locked themselves up in a building and one small noise would rile them up and bust them free. Sending them all scattering. His brother could even decide to be a dumbass again and take off on his own. Hell, more people could roll through. It was no secret that the mountains were a good place to be if you wanted to get away from people.

There was a good amount of hunting cabins up in this area, and those who were smart enough would head this way to get away from the hoard of the undead. Much like Rick and the others did. Shifting his bow back around on his back, he picked up his pace. Doing his best to keep a look out for anything out of place.

Stepping into the town itself was a bit surreal. You expected people to be bustling about. Businesses to be open, and just general life moving about, but it was a ghost town. Much like the vast majority of the earth, straight up ghost town. Eerie and silent with their footsteps echoing on the pavement. Calling attention to them even as they slowed down and peered around the place. Listening for the tattle tale groans of walkers.

Nothing.

Daryl swallowed to relieve his dry throat and turned to Rick. The man nodded as he and T-Dog took off toward the pharmacy and Daryl signaled for his brother to follow him. Together the two of them ran to the store. Stopping at the front door to bang on it. Waiting for anything to come up against the window.

"Wastin your time baby brother," Merle started, already heading toward the door. "This place was probably abandoned at the very beginning of the outbreak."

Daryl snorted. "Right, cause you know so goddamn much," Daryl snapped, walking up behind his brother with his crossbow ready to fire. It didn't look like there was anything in there, but then again, Merle was being impatient today as he swung the door open and rushed inside. Immediately a walker came rushing toward them. His teeth snapping as Merle swung out with his metal arm. Slamming it's head into a shelf and effectively killing it.

"You were sayin?"

Merle shrugged. "You always got your stubborn asses that won't leave for shit."

Daryl made a small "Hmph" noise in the back of his throat, but otherwise ignored his brother as he picked up a couple of bags from the registers and headed toward the back. Looking for the small things they would need to fix the fence. Screws, and drill bits and the like while also noting the larger stuff that would come in handy. The stuff that they would have to risk pulling the SUV in for, or coming back at a later time to pack up.

As he headed toward the back, he turned to note Merle strolling through the aisles. Picking up items slowly, like it was just another day in the store. Never could get his brother to hurry up and hustle unless Merle wanted to. Couldn't get Merle to do much of anything unless he wanted to. One of the drawbacks to having his brother around. He was going to be forced to tolerate his ass.

"So, you and Blondie got a thing goin on?" Merle hollered over the shelves, causing Daryl to flinch. He knew the conversation would come up eventually. One of the reasons he made sure to steer clear of his brother unless they were in a large group. Merle could mess with him all he wanted in front of the others, but he couldn't really rile him up unless they were alone. He hoped that the run would be distracting enough to keep Merle from saying anything, but that obviously wasn't going to happen.

"She seems real sweet on you. Always smilin and curlin up next to ya," he continued, sucking on his teeth as he made his way down where Daryl was looking at some barbed wire. Debating on rather or not he should heft it up and haul it with them or come back.

"She's a kid," Daryl snapped, deciding to come back for the barbed wire, but did manage to grab some wire cutters while he was standing there.

"Don't look like much of a kid to me."

Daryl turned to meet his brother's smiling face. His own features flat as he stared his brother down. His fists tightening around the wire cutters as he forced himself to calm down and spit out, "don't ever look at her like that again."

Merle chuckled, holding his hands up in surrender. "Ease up, baby brother. She's not even my type. You know how I like'em." The mirth in Merle's own eyes grated on Daryl even more and he whirled away from his brother.

Knowing the Merle only meant to mess with him. Get inside his mind and rattle around until he managed to get Daryl into a full blown fist fight. He was probably itching for one, having been locked up with the 'Robinson Crew' as he put it the other day. Didn't mean he was going to get one. Not from Daryl anyways as the younger brother picked through the store. Loading up what he could and realizing that he wasn't going to be getting any help from big brother.

When the bags were full, and he managed to hand one off to Merle while shoving the other into his backpack, the two brother's headed out. Looking toward the pharmacy to see Rick and T-dog already making their way to the general store. The four of them meeting up at the front door.

"Walkers?" Rick asked, not even needing to clarify as he nodded to the hardware store.

"One," Daryl replied, already knocking on the window to the general door. Looking in time to see Merle rolling his eyes at the movement.

"Yeah, found two at the pharmacy." They glanced at each other and then around the town. Maybe Merle was right. Maybe the citizens abandoned their homes at the onset. Looking to the bigger cities to keep them safe. Stupid ass move in Daryl's opinion. Should have stayed home. Maybe they would all still be alive. Maybe over half the earth's population wouldn't be walking corpses if they'd stayed in their small time towns and cut themselves off from the world.

In hindsight, that sounded like the best option. Too late now, though. Should have's, could have's and all that.

Nothing came slamming into the window, or made any noise from the inside so they took that as their cue to head in. Still keeping their weapons drawn and ready for the inevitable as they spread out to search the place. Daryl headed straight for the back. Looking for winter clothes and what not for the group while T-dog took off toward the food and Rick once again headed toward the pharmacy aisle. Making Daryl wonder what he was looking for, but remaining silent as he grabbed a few more bags and loaded them up. Merle came strolling up behind him, smirking at something and Daryl swung a full bag at him.

"Here, make yourself useful," he muttered, turning back to the clothes. Merle grabbed the bag, swinging it onto his shoulder as he continued looking around the place. Grabbing one or two items that would be useful to him, but otherwise ignoring the rest until he went down another aisle with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey, Daryl," he hollered, catching not only Daryl's attention, but also T-Dog's as he held up a skimpy pink bra and panties set. "Think Blondie would look good in this?"

Daryl fumed, storming toward his brother and knocking the underwear out of his hands. "Thought I told you stop that shit?" he asked, shoving at Merle.

Merle laughed, shoving his brother back only with only a portion of the force Daryl used. "Just askin a simple question."

"Being a dumbass is what you're doin," Daryl snapped back, shoving past him to go for the packs of underwear and socks. Because, yes, the lot of them could use some fresh clothing all around. Though he could feel his face heating up even more as he picked up the woman's underwear and could still see Merle laughing at him out of the corner of his eye.

Giving Merle another long glare, he shoved past him a second time and headed back to T-Dog and Rick, knowing they had more than enough to load up and still had to come back for the stuff they couldn't carry to the SUV. Luckily, there was still plenty of daylight out so they could make it to the vehicle and back. Maybe even home before nightfall. A pretty uneventful day, as far as Daryl was concerned.

As he made his way up to Rick, the old officer lifted an eyebrow in his direction and asked, "everything okay?"

"S'fine," Daryl barked, not wanting to go into explanation on what Merle was on about. It was a shame Merle didn't have anything else to mess with him about at the moment. Shuffling toward the door, he checked to make sure the coast was still clear before nodding his head for them all to head out. Their track back to the SUV just as quiet as when they came in, and Daryl felt a stone rest in the pit of his stomach. Thinking this was easy. Too damn easy for them anyways, and that made him double his watch. His eyes darting this way and that twice as fast as he climbed into the back seat with Merle, and Rick and T-Dog took the front again.

Slowly driving into town, back to the hardware store where A walker managed to find its way into town. It's shuffling gate, slowly coming up the street and the four of them looked at it. Almost asking if they should bother taking it down before Rick waved it off. "Leave it."

Daryl nodded, bringing his crossbow down as they headed into the store. Rick and him grabbing the table saw first, and T-Dog and Merle taking a couple of chainsaws as well. This time when they came out to load up the supplies, they noticed another couple walkers heading into the space. Daryl glanced at the rest of them, an eyebrow raised at the slow but steady trickle of walkers setting in a place that was once empty.

"C'mon," Daryl said, nodding toward the walkers. The others followed suit, taking Daryl's lead as he shot the first one down with his crossbow. Merle smashed the other in the head and T-Dog and went after the last one. Stabbing it in the head and looking up in time to see a few more coming from the other side of town.

"Daryl, let's get the last of that stuff, fast." Rick nodded toward the hardware store and Daryl backed off. Looking to Merle to ensure he was fine before following Rick inside. His adrenaline steadily filling his veins again as that stone felt heavier.

"Something's not right, man," he muttered, loading up a couple of four by fours onto a small cart. Rick did the same until they had a small stack and together they made their way back outside.

"I know," Rick replied, barely glancing at him as they rushed outside to shove the boards in to their vehicle. Again, as they looked there was more walkers at the edge of town, a large herd steadily coming toward them and Merle and T-Dog looking behind to see what to do. Rick moved to the front of the car, waving for them to start making their way back.

"Just gotta get that barbed wire," Daryl said, rushing back in with the sound of Rick hollering his name and something that sounded like "we gotta go." Daryl knew exactly where he was going, though, and he hurriedly picked up the wire, cursing as it sliced his palms and arms up only to step outside and find that the walkers managed to make it halfway up the street. Merle stood at the front of it, nearly surrounded, swinging his arm left and right with a knife in his other hand. Rick attempted to push through to T-Dog, to help that man that was steadily losing momentum against the geeks.

Daryl dropped the barbed wire to rush forward and help, his bow already aimed to take out the head of a walker looking to take a chunk out of his brother before leaning down to reload. Standing, he took out another walker surrounding T-Dog as gunfire echoed off the buildings. The sound coming from Rick as he clenched his jaw and aimed at another walker coming at him, and then to the others surrounding T-Dog. Doing his best to get to the man, but finding himself blocked from all angles.

"Behind you!" he shouted at the two men, aiming for the area behind them to make a way to one of the buildings, and looking over in time to see that Rick got the message as well. His gun already aiming for the area he needed to clear for T-Dog to make his way through.

The two men pushed through, doing more dodging than hitting, but still managed to make it to the building at the same time Rick and Daryl did. Merle yanked the door open, and stepped to the side for Rick, Daryl and T-Dog to step in. Fingers curled around T-Dog's shoulder and before he could yank away from a female walker biting into his shoulder. Sending a shower of blood up and out onto him and the other walkers, causing them to go into a frenzy as his screams echoed into the building.

More shuffling could be heard behind them, and as Rick stabbed at the walker ripping away T-Dog's flesh, Daryl flung around. His crossbow slamming into the head of another walker inside the building. Knocking it down so that he could smash its head in with his foot before pulling his knife out to take out the walker behind him.

When he looked back it was to see T-Dog leaning against the wall, his breathing labored as his hand came back to look at the blood smeared across it and then to the three other guys standing in the room. A look of fear crossing over his features before he grimaced and fell to the floor.

Rick closed the door, latching it shut with some plastic ties he had in his pocket before moving to help Merle shove a shelf in front of the glass windows. Hoping that would be enough to keep the walkers out for the moment as the four of them sat back to catch their breaths. Knowing full well that getting home before night fall was completely out of the question now.

"Our supplies are in the damn car," T-Dog muttered, his head slamming into the wall behind him as he let out a sigh of frustration.

Daryl looked to Rick, a silent question passing between them before Rick shook his head. Letting it fall as he hid the pain that Daryl was feeling as well. "We don't kill the living," Rick had said once and Daryl closed his eyes, looking at his brother, who for once stood with a sober expression on his face as he stared back.

"Might as well get comfortable," he muttered, looking at the floor before lying down on it.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and once again thanks for the reads and reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Thirteen**

"We could make a break for it," Merle suggested while leaning against the wall. One hand up, bracing him with the other shoved into his pocket. The idea wasn't that far fetched. Plausible even as the sun steadily climbed across the sky. Already the shadows were growing longer. The longer they sat there, the more of a possibility that they would be stuck there overnight.

Sitting in an abandoned pharmacy with no food or warmth wasn't all that appealing and Daryl found himself moving to join his brother. Looking out the window to get a better idea of what was going on outside.

The walkers were just kind of milling about. Stumbling in their own stupor. Calmer now, that was for sure. At first they kind of gathered around the door, crowding where T-dog's blood had spilt, and for a moment it looked as if they were going to break through the glass. The glass held though. Which was a blessing in itself, but now they don't look to be leaving. Like they knew food wasn't that far away, and it was only a matter of time before they could get to it.

Daryl let out a 'humph' sound as he shook his head, glancing at his brother as he attempted to figure out what was going through his mind. What could possibly make him believe that they would even have a chance of breaking out of here.

"Oh come on," Merle said, standing straighter to wave out the window. "Create a damn distraction and move out while they're busy with that. Not that damn hard." His gaze flicked to T-dog for only a second, but it was long enough for Daryl to get what he was saying and he shook his head. Ready to argue the point when Rick pipped up.

"No!" Their focus turned to him. With a hard glare, and a lip turning into a thin line, he shook his head. "Ain't sacrificing anybody to get the hell out of here." He looked from Merle to Daryl and then T-dog as he said the words. "We'll just wait it out. Something will call the their attention."

"Yeah, what a day, two or three?" Merle's lip turned up onto one side. A grim smile coming from him as he shook his head and looked out the window. Daryl took a glance at T-Dog. Noticing a thin sheen of sweat starting to pour down his face, soaking his shirt as the man sat there. He could only imagine the fever was starting to set in, and found himself biting the inside of his lip. Keeping his mouth shut as he looked to the ground. Silence falling over them again as they stare at nothing. Daryl could almost imagine a clock sounding off the seconds as they sat there. Each of them trying to come up with a better plan than sacrificing someone. One of their own to be exact. Nothing was coming up, though.

"What's your big plan for this distraction?" T-Dog asked, catching Merle's as the man turned, still smiling that half smile of his. Merle glanced at Rick, noting the scowl on his face as Rick shook his head.

"It ain't gonna happen-" he started, again making his argument when T-Dog held up his hand.

"Let's face it Rick," he stated, voice labored as he attempted to breath. "I'm a dead man. I know it. You know it. If I am going out, then I might as well make it worth while."

Rick's body trembled as he shook his head. "They'll tear you to pieces."

"Yeah, I got a good feel for what they'll do." T-Dog chuckled at his own words, the sound turning into a cough before he was able to get it under control again and look around the room. Daryl could feel his chest growing tight. The air in the room stifling him as he looked at a good man ready to go down for those he counted as family. He felt lucky to be considered one of those men as his gaze returned to the floor.

"These stores should be connected somehow. A doorway that'll lead from one to another. If we can find that. We can have T go out either this one or the other and grab those biter's attention. Allowing us to make a break for the SUV." Merle's gaze locked onto the vehicle in question. The barbed wire still laying on the floor just a couple of feet from the trunk sitting wide open.

It wouldn't take much to run over there, throw everything in, shut it up and head out. Provided they had a decent distraction. Feeding the bastards would be enough of a distraction and he looked to Rick, who stared at T-Dog. The same question burning in his stare that was eating at Daryl. Is that the right thing to do. Letting an already dead man walk to his death alone.

There was the answer right there. What point was it for him to die in here with them and allow them to continue being trapped. Daryl swallowed, meeting Rick's gaze as the two men stared at each other. Both of them seemed to come to the same conclusion at the same time as Rick nodded his head and looked around the small pharmacy. "Well, let's find those connecting doors."

They located the door in the office area, toward the back with a shelf shoved up against it. Which the four of them discovered to be a good thing. The moment they shuffled things around to move the shelves, something slammed against the door. Startling all of them until they backed away from the door. The second time something slammed into the door, they all looked at each other in silence confirmation. They were going to have to deal with this before they could deal with what was coming outside.

"Store on the other end could be overrun," Daryl suggested, taking the crossbow off his back to make sure it was loaded and ready to go. Noting only three arrows left in his sling before looking up at Rick to see the man shrug.

"Don't got much of a choice," he said, continuing to move the shelf. Merle joined him, together making quick work of the furniture before focusing their attention on the banging. It wasn't getting any harder, which told them there was only one, possibly two, and that it was going to be an easy fix.

"Stand back," Rick ordered, motioning mainly at T-Dog, who leaned against the desk. His energy looking to be drained already as his complexion turned pale, and the sweat continued sliding down his body. The man obliged, allowing them to tend to this while he sat back. Reserving what strength he had left for later.

Opening the door, one walker came stumbling through. A young woman that appeared to have offed herself at the start of all this, judging by the slit in her wrists. Rick took her out with a plunge of his knife and moved further in toward the locked door on the other end of the closet. Leaving Daryl to scan over the space dotted with spurts of blood, a small hand trail moving across the shelves like the girl been fighting to stand as she died, but nothing else seemed to pop out at them as they made their way into what looked to have been a cafe at one point, but now sit deserted like every other remnant from a time not all that long ago.

The windows were still wide open where the walkers still moving about outside. The four of them made sure to remain quiet as they looked out the windows from the back of the store. The SUV seemed to be closer from this point, giving them a clearer view of what they would be working with.

"I'd say you head back out from the store over," Merle began, looking at T-Dog as he continued. "We'll wait here until you've called most of them to you and then make it to the truck."

T-Dog nodded, his gaze not leaving the walkers outside. Giving Daryl the impression that he was a little more frightened than he let on. Hell, they all were. They were fixing to head into a hoard of walkers and hope for the best. Daryl internally shook his head at the thought. 'Stupid idea' He bowed his head again, picking at some dirt on his crossbow before glancing up at his friend again. He didn't need to be told how scared T-Dog was. It was written all over his face, and Rick must have read it too, as he clapped a hand on the man's shoulder and said, "let's get this over with."

T-Dog nodded, licking his lips. "Maybe there's another door, the store across from the other one. Give you guys that much more space to get out."

Rick nodded. "Let's see." The words were heavy. With the full knowledge that T-Dog was just needing a few more minutes to get his nerves up. Maybe they all needed those last few minutes as they crossed through the pharmacy again and hunted for another door. Finding it in the storage closet, just like the other one.

No sounds came from this one as they shoved the door open. Going slow to ensure anything they attracted wouldn't burst out. The element of surprise always been their best bet, though it turned into a pointless action. The next store, a barber shop, turned out to be empty. The layers of dust lying across the floor and counters telling them it'd been empty from the start. Much like they believed this town to be.

"Alright, give us a few minutes to get back to that cafe and then you..." Rick paused, swallowing his words as he watched T-Dog agree. Rick dipped his head, his throat bobbing up and down like he wanted to say something as he placed his hand on his hips and leaned toward T-Dog. Almost whispering as he said, "you don't have to do this."

T-Dog nodded vehemently, his focus remaining glued to the floor as he steadily disagreed with Rick.

"No you don't," Rick insisted, stepping closer. "We can wait this out. You can go home with us."

"And just die there, or on some dusty old floor here." Again T-Dog shook. His hands clenching at his sides as he looked at Rick. "No, it's better this way. If it gets you home to that wife and kid of yours, it's better this way. Maybe even quicker."

Rick nodded, his gaze darting to the floor because they all knew that was a lie. Those things out there could eat you up and spit you out, but they wouldn't be quick about it. It would be a slow, painful death as they dug their nails into your flesh and swallowed you up. Unless someone came along to shoot you down. Bring you a merciful death and few people got that.

"Take care of them, Rick." He gave the sheriff a half smile before flicking his gaze to him and Merle. "And you two, take care of each other."

Daryl dipped his head, biting on the inside of his lips as he barely met the man's gaze. Unsure of what to say at a time like this. "Likewise" or "good-bye." Not like any of those words would mean a thing to him, and 'thank you' just didn't sum up the amount of appreciation one would show someone for giving their life. Even if his life was already forfeited.

All Daryl could think of to do was place a hand on T-Dog's shoulder, give him a brief nod and walk out of the room. It wasn't far from the good-bye he gave to Jimmy on the side of the road that day. Honestly, leaving a man to die was the hardest thing he had to do. Didn't sit right in his gut and made the bile rise up in his throat as he walked out of the room and straight for the small cafe on the other end. Knowing that T-Dog wouldn't think his actions rude, just him being, well, him. He didn't know how to deal with this stuff. Wasn't raised to be sentimental and it was even more evident as he heard Merle mumble some non-sense that sounded like "you got this." Rather, it was an encouragement or a question, Daryl didn't know and he wasn't about to turn around and find out either.

When he joined Rick in the blood smeared storage room, it was to see the man kneeling down at the back of the store. His gaze focused on the outside, though he looked to be a thousand miles away. Possibly feeling the same way Daryl was. Like a failure. Like he'd let someone down again, even though the fact that it wasn't his fault kept playing on a loop in his head. Sounding an awful lot like a voice of a certain blonde simply throwing his words back at him.

Merle joined them not long after, his arm once again resting above his head against the glass they looked out. Waiting for the inevitable that came in the sound of gunshots. Three of them ringing out through the air one at a time, and Daryl looked over to see T-Dog luring the walkers away with noise and blood. His shouts could be heard over the walkers snarls as he led them away from the cafe and back up the road where they originally came from.

"Let's go," Rick whispered, heading toward the door. Waiting until a good portion of them passed by, and he was able to slip out. Take out one of the stragglers quietly with his knife, and slipping off toward the truck Daryl right behind him, crossbow ready should it be needed and Merle hot on his heels. For once, keeping quiet as they reached the truck. Blissfully walker free until they poked their heads around and noticed the walkers were only a few yards away from them. T-Dog kept them heading in his direction with gunshots and shouts.

Chest heaving, Daryl looked away from the sight. Not wanting to see his friend be taken down just yet, and so he focused on throwing the barbed wire into the back of the truck and closing the back as quietly as possible.

Starting the SUV was the hard part. The three of them held their breaths as the engine cranked over, squealing a bit until it caught and roared to life. A few of the walkers turned their decaying heads in their direction. Their feet shuffling right along with them, and Rick punched the gas. Taking them out as Daryl grabbed for the shotgun, checking the round in the chamber before rolling the window down and perching himself up on the ledge, allowing him to use the roof of the vehicle to balance the shotgun and line up his shot.

Merle joined him on the passenger side, his eyes squinting as he looked toward the opposite side of town. "How good is that aim of your's baby brother?"

"Better than yours," Daryl replied, getting his shot and firing it off. Sighing when he noticed T-Dog's head snap back, then fall out of view as the walkers swarmed him. Rick didn't hesitate to turn the wheel and drive out of there. The tires screeching as he pulled out of town, nearly throwing Daryl and Merle off before they were able to duck back into the windows.

* * *

Pulling back into the yard with a porch full of people staring at you, expecting everything to be alright. For everyone to return home. But being one of the people on the inside of that vehicle. That was a different story. Daryl accepted what they did. Told himself it was what needed to be done. Didn't make it any easier as he looked out at the expectant faces.

The smiles that flitted across his families faces as they stood there, ignorant of the news that was about to come to them. He almost wished he could freeze that moment. Hold it close to look at another time. See their smiling faces as they returned from another successful run. It wasn't going to happen. Daryl knew that. Happiness never lasts long, which was why his mother always told him treasure those moments. Keep them locked away and bottled up for when the hard times started to wear you down.

This was one of those hard times. When he didn't want to move his hand to the door handle, didn't want to put one foot and then the other outside of this vehicle, or look up at Korea's smiling face as he walked over, raised his hand up to his face and scan over the grim appearances before counting the number of heads.

Wished he could deaf at the words, "where's T?" and Rick's resounding heavy sigh that was would have been echoed by himself if he could pull air into his heavy lungs. His head going back and forth as Glenn looked first at Rick and then to him for an explanation. Because who else was going to tell him that T-Dog got bit and then offered himself up so they could get home before nightfall.

"What happened?" Glenn asked, when the obvious answer to his first question wasn't spoken. Again his gaze went first to Rick, then Daryl and again, neither of them could give him a straight answer. Daryl stood there, head hanging as he chewed on his nail. Still feeling like there wasn't enough air in his lungs to speak, but knowing his friend deserved an explanation. Luckily, it wasn't him who had to give it as Rick took a step forward.

"A herd came into the town. As we were going for cover T was bit, and..." his voice trailed off as he glanced at Merle. Possibly wondering if he should mention it was Merle's idea that got them out of there. "T thought it would be best to use himself as a distraction so we could make it home."

His gaze narrowed at Glenn, and then over to the rest of the group that gathered close. The resounding gasps, and stifled cries over their friend's death going throughout the group as Daryl stood there, continuing to chew on his nail and not knowing what to say.

"What about the rest of you?" Lorie asked, pushing closer to Rick so that she could cup his face and force him to look at her. "Anyone else injured?"

Rick shook his head, swallowing something as Lorie wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head onto her shoulders. Maggie came up next to Glenn, her arms wrapping around his middle as she pulled into a hug. Her head resting against his chest even as Glenn lay his head on top of hers. Whispered words passing between the two. Words and comfort that Daryl wished he could feel in that moment. A wish that he knew wouldn't come true. Especially in that moment when he looked up to see the concern in Carol's eyes, and Beth standing by her daddy with her arms wrapped around herself all while staring at him. Like she would come to him if she could. If she knew he would let her. He wouldn't, of course. That would look like weakness, and Dixon never showed weakness, not in front of otherwise.

No, Daryl wouldn't accept it at that moment, so, he shook his head and turned away, catching Merle's gaze with his own before nodding toward the back of the truck. Glenn followed along, still quiet as ever as they pulled the back open. "At least it wasn't in vain," Glenn muttered, reaching forward to start unloading some of the stuff.

"Leave it," Rick hollered, catching their attention. "We'll get it later."

Daryl shrugged. "No point waitin." He ignored Rick's words, grabbing up the supplies to haul it bit by bit to the porch. They could separate it all later, for now Daryl just needed something to do. Something to take his mind off this afternoon's failed run, and hopefully for the rest of the evening until he was able to mourn his fallen friend in quiet.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the review, follows and favorites on this story. It really is nice to see them. Especially the 70 followers. Didn't expect people to like this story that much, but it's all welcomed and thank you.**

 **As for this chapter, I know it's short and a bit depressing and it was hard to write. In fact, I kept putting it off because i knew it wasn't going to be easy. Until next week!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

The rest of the day was spent in a state of shock. They went about creating a makeshift cross that consisted of two sticks tied together and placed over an empty grave, that someone, she believed it to be Glenn, dug up. Then a short memorial where Glenn recited how he originally met T-Dog and the others going over some of their own memories with the man. Beth smiled as she vaguely remembered sitting at the kitchen table with Patricia the first time she met T-Dog, and Patricia saying, "Merle's clap is the best thing that ever happened to you."

Placing the flowers on the grave, she brushed up against Daryl. His face grim as he stared down at the pile of dirt, giving it a brief nod. Beth reached out to place a hand on his shoulder in comfort. Trying to find something to say before he passed her a quick glance and turned away. Her gaze followed him, watching as he trailed off around the house, his head hanging low as he disappeared around the corner.

"Come on," Maggie said, nudging her shoulder. Beth nodded, giving the spot where Daryl disappeared one more glance before following her sister inside. Knowing following him wasn't going to be an option at the moment. There were other things to do. Supplies that needed to be sorted and a few water pipes that needed to be banged into place. The ones that Glenn and Hershel were attempting to figure out before everyone returned and they found things had gone to crap.

Beth followed them now, noting Hershel and Glenn, heading off back to the basement with Rick in tow. Maggie pulled her into the living room where a few bags sat needing to be sorted out and distributed to the others.

"They didn't find a whole lot," she said, kneeling in front of the first pile of clothes.

"We'll take what we can get." Maggie pulled at the dingy shirt she was currently wearing and grimacing at it's stained and splattered state. They needed new clothes, that was for sure. Beth's own shirt was starting to feel thin, having been worn so much, and it was her best shirt.

Shuffling through the pile, she started by pulling them into separate piles of men and women, the task taking only a short while before the bag was empty and she was able to pull the clothes closer. Mindlessly throwing shirts into other piles repeating, Carol, Maggie, Lori, me. Carol, Maggie, Lori, me. And again. Almost lulling her into a state of half sleep before her sister let out a quick, "oh" and Beth looked over to see a bright pink bra and panties set, with lace trimmings.

"Damn, it's in your size," Maggie said, tossing the pairing toward her little sister. Beth caught it, examining it real quick before furrowing her brows. She wasn't going to lie and say she didn't like it. It was exactly what she liked. What she and Maggie fought over whenever one of them would buy a new pair. One of those stupid sibling quarrels that never really died. Shrugging, she shoved the pair into a pile of clothes already built up for her and moved to pass out the rest of the clothing. Standing at the same time Maggie did with an arm full of the other half of the clothes.

Heading up the stairs, she stopped in the room where Carl, Carol and her father kept their bags and dropped their clothing off, and headed further down the hall toward Rick and Lori's room. Pausing when she heard whispered voice just inside the room, and she stopped to listen. Hearing the butt end of the conversation.

"Who did it?" That was Lori, and Beth could only assume they were talking about what went down in the town. Who ended T-Dog. Beth swallowed, not knowing if she wanted to know who held that burden. She had a pretty good idea with the way Daryl insisted on keeping busy. Keeping his mind off of everything going on around him.

"Daryl did..." Rick answered, almost whispered it to the point Beth couldn't make it out. "Daryl took the final shot."

Beth fell against the wall, doing her best to remain silent as her head fell back and she stood there. Closing her eyes for a moment to keep the fresh wave of tears from falling down her face. It wasn't her burden. Shouldn't bother her so much that Daryl carried so many of the scars, but it did and she almost wanted to weep for him.

She didn't catch whatever it was that Lori said, some whispered words that weren't meant for her ears, but she heard Rick's reply. "He shouldn't always be the one that..." The words were lost when the sound of footsteps caught her attention and she jumped up. Looking to find that it was Daryl coming up the stairs, pausing just at the end. His gaze moving from the door that she stood so close to and then her.

Shaking, she crept closer to him. Still scared to disturb the couple inside the room as she rushed forward with the pile of clothes still in her hand "I was just handing these out," she said, doing her best to remain quiet. She held a few shirts out for him to see, and he remained silent while motioning toward the room that stored their things.

Beth nodded, watching his gaze as she backed into the room. Shuffling their clothes away and looking behind her to see that Daryl stood just outside the doorway. His head leaning toward the whispered conversation, and she wondered what he heard. If they were still discussing him. When he shook his head, and glanced at her, Beth attempted a reassuring smile that only sent him in the other direction. Not a word spoken, and Beth stepped out of the room to find Rick standing in the doorway with Lori hovering just in front of him.

Beth didn't bother looking for him the rest of the day after that. Realizing that he needed time alone, and while she didn't agree with it, she would respect it because that was Daryl's way. As dinner time drew closer, Beth found herself in the kitchen looking for that nights meal when the back door came open and the sound of heavy footfalls filled the space. She looked over in time to see Daryl place two skinned rabbits on to the counter and stare up at her. Looking ready to apologize for whatever it was, but Beth smiled at him. Jumping to the counter to pull the carcass toward her and say, "this is great. Rabbit stew with some rice thrown in. It's gonna be good."

The smile forced on her face must have been brighter than she thought because Daryl's own lips twitched at her words. Though there was still a sadness in his eyes, and Beth recounted what she overheard while passing out the clothes. Fidgeting with the bracelets on her wrists, she attempted to find the words to help relieve his pain. Remembering how all the apologizes in the world didn't make her feel any better when her friend died. How it all sounded useless, and almost meaningless and Beth sighed, looking up at Daryl again with a loss for words. The two of them just stared at each other as the silence grew longer. Finally, Daryl shifted and nodded at the rabbit. "I'll get Carol to help you with that stew."

Beth shook her head. "No need. I think we've cooked it enough I could do it with my eyes closed." She tried to chuckle, the sound coming out forced and awkward and she let it die as he continued staring at her for a moment longer before he nodded and headed out the door. Leaving Beth with a bad taste in her mouth as she realized she should have said something. Anything, but really, what was there to say. _"Sorry you had to shoot another friend."_

Yeah, that was going to go over well with Daryl.

With a sigh, she got to work on the food, finding it so much easier to cook in the kitchen now that the guys figured out what was wrong with the water. Running water in the house was definitely going to be a plus, and as the smell of cooked rabbit permeated the air, the others found their way into the kitchen. Gathering around the counter, the lot of them talked about the day, somewhat solemnly. Especially when the topic of their lost friend came up, and what Beth overheard earlier between Rick and Lori was confirmed.

Leaving all of them to look around the space and, not for the first time, noting another absence among the group. The only one good news being that they had showers now, and Lori was the first to head up the stairs and take advantage of it.

An hour later, Beth came bounding down the stairs, her hair still damp from the shower she just emerged from. It felt great while under the shower head, having the hot water pouring over her body, and cleaning her in a way that hadn't been possible for some time. She was thrilled that they managed to get that much done. That it was starting to feel more and more like a home here, she let the smile flit across her face as the water pounded on her sore muscles.

Now she took the last step at the bottom of the stairs, nearly shivering as she heard her sister's say, "my turn." Beth smiled at her, handing over the towel that she used to finish dry her hair over before wrapping her arms around herself and taking a look around.

Mostly everyone sat in the living room, surrounded by the fire that was just starting to burn bright as Merle poked at it. Her father, Carol, Rick and all of them gathered there around the warmth, though there were two faces distinctly missing from the group. One of them, she knew, was never going to join them again. He would forever be in their memories, and maybe a part of him would still join them, but not physically.

Looking out the front door, she noticed the other missing face sitting on the porch. An unlit cigarette hanging between his lips. The rest of him seemed to be relaxed, his legs stretched out before him, hands tucked between his legs as he stared out at nothing. Beth could assume he was on watch, making sure the lot of them were safe, but she knew better. Knew he was taking the moment to escape from the others, and she was half tempted to join him.

Okay, she was fully tempted. Knowing that he didn't need to be alone anymore. Not after the day they had. Not after what he had to do. Rick confirmed it. Telling them how it was Daryl that made the last shot before they escaped, taking their friend down so that he wouldn't have to suffer the walker's wrath. With a heavy breath, she looked into the living room, catching Carol's eyes as she gave her a small smile and motioned toward the door.

Silently letting her know she needed to head out there. With a nod, she stepped outside, noting how Daryl didn't even look to see who it was coming outside. Maybe he knew and maybe he didn't care. Not in this moment anyways. She didn't know what to say earlier as she tried to force words out of her mouth, and that just left her gaping. Maybe that'd been the issue, she was trying to put words to feelings, and that wasn't something that needed to be done.

So silently, she slid down the wall to sit, keeping her gaze on him as he continued looking out at the woods. If she had to guess, he was avoiding her gaze. Hoping to keep to himself, but Beth didn't believe he needed to be by himself. Not tonight. Not for this. Gingerly, she slipped her arm under his, reaching to pull his hand out from between his legs. His arm went limp, allowing her to slide her fingers into his, linking them together as his eyes closed, head falling back to rest against the side of the house. She watched him for a moment, waiting for something, she couldn't tell what. Just something.

After a second that felt like a minute, could have even been longer, Daryl removed the smoke from his mouth at the same time his other hand tightened around her and he let out a slow exhale of breath. Taking that as her cue, she wrapped her other hand around his bicep and leaned forward, lightly pressing her lips there before resting her head on his arm. Allowing him whatever time he needed to get through this, but also letting him know she was there. If he needed her, she was there.

There's no telling how long they sat there, listening to the calm of the night. What animals dared to venture out into the night before the cold gathered around Beth. Freezing her still damp hair, and making her shiver and curl closer to Daryl. Using his body heat to keep her warm until he shifted and looked down at her.

Pulling her closer, he untangled their hands to wrap an arm around her shoulder to press her closer. Her shivering stopping for a moment before her teeth started chattering. "Why don't you head inside, where it's warm," he said, when he realized his own body heat wasn't going to get her warm.

Being the stubborn one, Beth shook her head. "I'm fine." The shiver that ran up her spine when the wind blew showed her lie, and she looked up at Daryl through her lashes. "Promise. I wanna be on watch with you."

Daryl flinched, a mere inch of movement, but being so close to him Beth felt it all the same and she held her breath. Unsure of what that meant for her. "It'd better if you were inside. Where you could sleep."

"I wouldn't sleep," she said, biting her lips the moment the words were out. No matter how true the words were. The fact was she got her best sleep when she was curled up next to Daryl. The nightmares didn't plague her so much, and the nights seemed shorter. So she stood her ground. Chewing on her lower lip, worried that she may have stepped over some invisible barrier and said something that would ruin this.

He let out a slow exhale, slowly removing his arm as he let out a slow, "Beth-"  
She trembled at the sound of her name. Hating the tone he used with it, and hating the way his hands were going to that unlit cigarette and his lighter. Ready to light another one up as he got ready to do something hard. Say something that she didn't want to hear, and Beth shifted to her knees, hands resting on his arm to stop him from speaking anymore as she interrupted him. "Don't," she said, almost shouted.

When he turned to her, her mouth gaped open with something she didn't know how to say, so she pulled back, resting on her heels as she wrung her fingers together. His eyes burning into her skin as he waited for whatever it was she wanted to say. And there sure as hell was a lot that she wanted to tell him, but knowing where to begin was the hard part. Especially when she didn't know how to explain it to herself.

"I know that you look at me as some annoying child that just clings to you and follows you around, and I'm sorry, I-" Daryl's gaze narrowed, the cigarette once again resting in his hand as he cocked his head to the side, trying to understand what she was saying and Beth looked away. Knowing that if she kept staring at him she wouldn't get her reasons for wanting to be near him out. "I just. I want to be strong like you and when I'm with you I feel stronger. Like I could take on the world," she said, glancing up only long enough to see his lips turning into a thin line before she closed her eyes and hung her head. "And I know that if you let me stay by your side just a little longer, let me learn just a little more from you. I could do that on my own. I could be strong like that without..." Her words died out as she met his gaze, seeing the sorrow in them for a fleeting second before they turned to steel and Daryl shook his head.

"Girl, you got it all wrong," he said, letting out a heavy breath as he placed his cigarette back while turning to look at her. Beth shook her head, ready to argue some more when Daryl stopped her. A hand resting on her chin to stop her movement. "Beth, you could handle this world without me."

She gaped at him, closing her eyes to take a breath. "No, I couldn't."

"Yes, you could. You can," he repeated, moving his other hand to brush a stray hair from her face. "You're stronger than you think. It's me that needs you... People like you to keep going. To find a reason to fight for this." he motioned toward the cabin. Nodding at their family sitting warm inside as the two of them stared each other down in the cold. Licking his lips, Daryl pulled her closer so that he could rest his forehead on hers. "Beth, it's-" His voice faded as he took another deep breath and Beth opened her eyes. Seeing the pained look on his face before he opened his eyes to meet her blue ones. "Don't underestimate yourself."

His gaze grew hard as he pulled away, both his hands coming to rest on either side of her face so he could keep her from looking away. "Promise me, you won't do that."

"I promise," Beth repeated, confused about his change of words, and the expression on his face. He cupped her cheek for a moment longer, his thumb running across her skin, causing goose bumps to rise across her flesh and Daryl pulled away.

"Head inside before you get sick," he said, mistaking her shiver for being cold. She was cold, it was getting colder by the minute, but she wasn't about to admit that as she shook her head. Ready to argue again when Daryl stood, interrupting her yet again. "Go on, I'll be in there in a minute, after I do a perimeter check."

"Alone?" she asked, her voice shaky now that it's dawning on her that she may have just said a little too much and scared him away. Her suspicions confirmed when he nodded his head.

"I just need a smoke before I head in." He pulled out his crushed pack to emphasize the point as he gave her a half of a smile. Beth returned it, eyeing him up and down as he shifted his stance.

Lighting up his cigarette, he nodded toward the screen door that was opening beside her and she looked up to see Maggie smiling down at her. "See, relief's here."

Beth smiled at her sister for a moment before flicking her gaze to Daryl. The weight in her stomach growing larger as she stood up. Crossing her arms as he stepped off the porch and into the night. Her insides squirming with the fear that she did scare him away with her admission. Wondering if she should have just kept her mouth shut, and did as she was told. Like the good little girl that her father and sister pegged her to be.

Beth stepped inside, heading toward the fire to grab up the thickest blanket. Knowing that it was going to be a long night, alone. In the cold, and after one of the longest days out there.

 _'Should have kept my mouth shut.'_ Wrapping the blanket around herself, she curled up next to the fire as Lori and Rick headed upstairs with Carol and her father following along soon after. Beth eyed them as they disappeared, curious if she should keep a closer eye on that friendship or not, but deciding to leave it alone. They were both two grown, widowed, adults after all.

As she curled on the floor, she spotted Merle lay back on the couch, one arm over his eyes, much like Daryl did sometimes. Something small that the brother' shared and it brought a smile on her lips as she closed her eyes. Falling into a half sleep until a large body of heat pressed against her side, causing her to roll over and rest her head against it the heat, allowing her to unravel from the blanket's a bit, and relax with a smile spreading across her face as sleep consumed her. Her mind barely able to make out the feeling of a large arm resting against her side, pulling her closer while he whispered the words, "I'm completely screwed, you know that girl?" being breathed out between them.

* * *

 **Thanks everyone for commenting and following on the previous chapters. I love hearing what you all have to say.**

 **That being said, I finally have an ending in mind for this story. Don't mean it's going to get there any time soon but it's there where as before I was just kind of mindlessly following along with a vague idea. I know, fifteen chapters in and it's a mindless, vague idea. But anyways, thanks for sticking with me on this one.**


	16. Chapter 16

Daryl huddled underneath the wool blanket he managed to scrounge up. The cold sipping in and underneath it even as he pulled it closer. He could feel the goosebumps rise up on his skin every time the wind would hit. The dark sky up ahead told him the storm wasn't far off, and where was he? Stuck out in the middle of it.

 _"Where the hell you goin?"_

 _"Huntin!"_

 _"Bullshit, you're runnin away. Finally found what you been lookin for your whole damn life and you runnin,"_

 _A pause, a brief one as Daryl stood at the bottom of the steps, chewing on his lip taking in his brother's screwed up face. "Just keep an eye on... Them."_

Merle's narrowed his gaze at him, but Daryl turned away. Heading out the fence before another word was said. That was a day ago, now he looked to the cloudy sky and wished he'd taken his brother's advice. Wished he was sitting around the large fireplace with the rest of them instead of staring into his measly fire that gave very little heat and kept threatening to burn out. Daryl poked at the thing again, adding another twig to feed it some more. The flame flared to life for a mere second before edging back down to that barely there glow.

Daryl let out a frustrated huff as he shoved away from the thing. Finally deciding to just let it die out and scoot closer to a nearby tree. Moving so that the trunk provided some shelter from the wind, and he was able to huddle under his blanket, a blank stare going out to the woods. There wasn't a sound to be heard. Not animal, human, or walker. Daryl guessed that should be some small fortune. If he made an attempt to fight the damn geeks now he'd probably lose, and it wouldn't be pretty. Lord knew what the group would have to say to him then. He had no doubt there would be an earful when he returned as it was.

Letting out another heavy sigh, he settled back, wrapping the blanket around him so more and leaned his head back. Not really attempting to fall asleep, but looking to rest for even a moment. To make his mind shut off, if it would shut off. Be easier if there was a small weight at his side, warm and soft. Daryl's eyes flashed open again as Merle's words, "you runnin away..." sounded in his ear again.

"Ain't runnin from nothin, asshole," he muttered into the dark. Resting his head against his arms, he looked into the night. Letting it lull him into some kind of peace. Not the kind he could relax, and possibly even sleep in, but a familiar one all the same as he strained to hear above the wind. To pick up any kind of sound that would tell him if something was coming closer. Stayed like that for he didn't know how long, his muscles steadily growing stiff and sore as he refused to move. Determined to finish out this night and maybe head on home. Hopefully get himself some kind of deer or hog. Something to show for his disappearance. It'd make the grumbling all that more bearable at least.

The clouds didn't let up for the night, though, thankfully the rain didn't come either. Not until early morning hours when a few drops woke Daryl up from whatever stupor he managed to put himself in. The cold water running down his back and into his shirt, causing him to shiver as he stood and stretched. Hoping to work out those muscles that knotted up in the night, and knowing that moving would do that better than anything.

Daryl rolled up his blanket, shoved it into his bag, praying he wouldn't need it again tonight and grabbed his crossbow. Determined to head home, but as he got further from his makeshift camp sight the rain fell harder. Running down his face and into his eyes, causing him to stop on more than one occasion to wipe the water away and take stock of his surroundings. There was definitely no point in hunting in this. Anything worth catching would be hiding in some shelter. Much like he should be, but he didn't see anything that would work. With a grunt, he shifted his crossbow and continued on. Tracking through the rain for several more minutes, keeping his head low to keep the rain out of his face, while keeping his ears peeled for any unusual sounds.

Rushing water caught his attention first as he continued on, spotting the raging river as he moved a closer. Noting the steep incline to get down there, and the even rougher water moving downstream. Resting against the tree close to the edge, he watched it for a minute, taking a breather. Needing the moment to rest his still sore legs. Tracking all day yesterday, and then sitting in a ball all night did nothing for him. Just made him feel his age as he attempted to make his way back.

Shuffling caught his attention next, and he turned, eyes narrowing to see through the rain and the forest. Hoping to spot the dead before it spotted him. One of the good things about rain storms, it covered his scent. Making it harder for the walkers to sense him, but it also made it harder for him to see them. Crouching low, he looked through the underbrushes, just glimpsing the decaying legs shuffling past him. Not taking any notice, and Daryl sunk closer to the trees. Hoping to keep it that way. Sure, one walker wouldn't be much of a problem for him. He could take it out easily, but he didn't forget the herd that took out T-dog, not all that long ago, and he cursed his stupidity.

'Yet another reason to listen to your older brother, dumbass.' Daryl closed his eyes, forcing his breaths out low just in case and opened them up again to see that the walker had passed. It's shuffling feet moving further away, and he moved to stand up. Ready to take off again when a low moan caught his attention just behind him. Causing him to whirl in his spot. His boot slipped on the mud, and he stumbled back, almost catching himself until he felt his ankle collide with a branch and he went flying backwards. Slamming into a protruding rock that made him curl and turn as he continued sliding down the muddy bank. Hitting several more rocks and sticks, feeling each one take a piece of him before rolling him off the steep side, and submerging him into the rushing water.

His head slammed into the rocks at the bottom, and the pain shot down through his spine. Causing him to gasp, allowing the water to feel his lungs, burning them as he gulped for air. A useless motion, he knew, but an automatic one all the same as he attempted to tell up from down. His vision blurred, making it harder to tell so he kicked out. Using his arms and legs to just move. To do something.

With a supreme effort, he forced his body to move. Even with his lungs screaming for air, and the pressure inside his head telling him to just lie down, he kicked to the surface. Emerging long enough to take in a gulp of air before he was dragged under again. The water flowing over and around him, twisting him until he couldn't make sense of where he was going, or what was happening. Rocks, and logs slammed into him from every direction. Every time he turned, his body was taking another blow. One that could easily be his last, though he knew he had to keep kicking. Had to keep moving, and somehow he managed to resurface again and again. Taking deep breaths to keep his lungs from burning whenever he was pulled back under. When he surfaced again, he turned in time to see a log flowing into the river, planted somewhere along the bank, and Daryl kicked out for it.

His fingers just barely brushing across the limbs before he was swept off again. This time, he managed to stay above the water, using what strength he had to swim toward the shore. Even as his muscles protested every move, his side aching from the strain and his pounding head threatening to take him out any minute, he continued pushing. Shoving himself closer until he was nearly there. Could feel his feet slipping against rocks as he kept moving. He lost his footing on a particularly slippery rock. Submerging himself yet again as he was once again swept into the current. Closer to the shore this time. So much so, that his fingers continued to slide across branches, each one giving away until his body came to an abrupt halt.

The strap around his center tightening, shoving out what air he managed to save as his crossbow caught on something. Causing him to just float there for a moment before he was able to look up. A branch, a long one, lay floating in the river. The crossbow caught between the claw like limb, allowing him to just hang there. With a last ditch effort he grabbed a hold of his crossbow, muscles protesting as he pulled himself closer. His fingers slipping on the crossbow several times before he managed to grab a hold of the log and pull himself closer and wrap an arm around the log. Using it to brace himself against the raging river so that he could untangle the crossbow. Finding it a much harder job than he was willing to deal with at the moment. His aching head protesting every moment he sat attempting to focus on the weapon until finally he chanced a sharp tug and felt it give way and he was able to pull himself toward the shore. His breaths ragged, and labored. Coming out more as gasps as he crawled onto the bank and collapsed. The surrounding trees giving him some cover from the still pouring rain as he lay there. Resting for just a moment as his eyes closed. His vision steadily growing blacker now that the adrenaline wasn't pumping through his veins.

A stick cracking caught his attention just as he blacked out. With only enough energy to turn his head, he noticed a mop of blonde hair stand over him with a gun raised. The woman froze feet from him, looking behind her as Daryl let his head fall back.

With his vision all but gone, and his head pounding, he only managed to gasp out, "Beth" before everything went black and he collapsed.

* * *

 **So, I know this is short but it's been a busy week. My apologies. Hope you enjoy it and I will get something m** **ore then this up next week. Hopefully you enjoyed it all the same and I do hope you don't want to hurt me right now. Someone mentioned they just needed a little nudge, but...yeah...anyways.**

 **Thanks for commenting and following, it's very much appreciated!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Beth stares out the window, her arms folded as her nails claw into her skin. She could feel the itch starting up again. Becoming more and more noticeable by the minute as she watches the rain pour down. The cold trickles in through the glass, causing the goosebumps to rise on her flesh, and she is inside. Near a burning fire. She could only imagine what Daryl is going through.

How frozen he must be at the moment, with a huff and another drag of nails against skin, she turns around to see the group standing around the counter. Discussing what preparations need to be done before winter fully set in.

"What about Daryl?" she asks, marching toward the counter. Rick and the others look up at her. The sheriff's eyebrow rising in question while he waits for her to continue. "Isn't anybody going to go out there looking for him?"

"I'm sure Daryl is fine. Wouldn't be the first time he wandered off on his own for a couple of days." Rick looks back down at the list sitting in front of him and Carol gives Beth a reassuring smile as she shrugs and follows suite.

"But it's been nearly two days. Don't you think he would have come back by now. Especially in this?" She motions toward the window to prove her point and Rick nods his head, though all eyes are on her. Waiting for her next outbursts. She can't wrap her mind around how they can be so blaise about one of their own being out there, alone, in the cold.

Rick rubs at his forehead, taking a moment before looking back at her. "That is exactly why we are not out there looking for him, and probably why he hasn't made it back yet. Could be held up somewhere. He'll be fine."

Beth throws up her arms, her head falling back in frustration as, again, she looks out the window. "Bethany," Maggie says, calling her attention from across the room. "Be reasonable. Please."

Beth turns a narrowed stare on her sister. She knows for damn sure if it was Glenn out there, Maggie wouldn't be reasonable. Still, Beth closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and nods. She doesn't want to start an argument. Not really, and pissing everyone off just to get her way isn't the best solution. With another withering glance toward the group, she stalks off to the living room. Settling on the couch and as close to the fire as she can get without kneeling on the floor.

She can't get rid of the feeling that something isn't right. It settles into her stomach like a heavy weight and all Beth can do is breath around it. Force herself to remain calm. It is stupid and unfounded. Daryl is more than capable of taking care of himself and has definitely proven that time and again. It is just this damn, unshakable weight that has her gripping her arms so tight until her nails practically dig into the skin. Not even close to relieving that itch that is building up just underneath the surface. Maybe it is the unknowing. The way he just left without a word that has her all worked up.

Maybe.

She could feel her fingers creeping up her sleeves. The edges of her nails barely scraping across her old scars before the sound of footsteps pull her from her thoughts and she turns to see her father holding up the stethoscope they found at some point. "Go and check on Lori and her baby for me, will ya?"

Beth nods, already standing and making her way toward her father before the request is even finished. She finds Lori in the library, relaxing against the wall while reading something to Carl, who is lying on the floor next to her. His head rests on her shoulder and Beth stops in the doorway. Not wanting to bother the two, and thinking it would be best to come back later when Lori notices her and put the book down.

"Hey," Lori says with a bright smile on her face. Carl looks up at her as well and Beth returns the smile while holding up the item in her hand.

"Daddy wanted me to listen to the baby, but I can come back later," she says, shrugging like it was no big deal.

Lori shakes her head, already sitting up as Carl moves out of the way. "No, no, it's fine."

Beth moves into the room, settling down next to the older woman with Carl sitting on the other side as Lori raises her shirt up just enough to reveal her stomach. "Wow, you gotta be what, four, five months?"

Lori shrugs, running her hand across it. "Something like that, though to be honest, I kind of expect it to be like this. With Carl, it didn't look like I was pregnant until at least eight months into the pregnancy."

Beth laughs as she mouths, "wow" while shaking her head and placing the ear buds in and leaning closer to place the other end on Lori's stomach. At first nothing comes through, but the sounds of a moving stomach, and then a small thud thud becomes apparent. Small and almost impossible to hear, but there none the less, and Beth counts the thuds while keeping an eye on the clock as her Daddy instructed. After a minute passes, she sits up, removes the ear buds and shrugs.

"Normal," she says, smiling at Lori. The woman nods, her hand stroking across her stomach with a smile of her own.

"Can I hear?" Carl asks, moving closer to his mother. Beth shrugs and hands over the stethoscope. Watching as Carl mimics her movements. Her smile growing bigger when Carl's eyes widened. Telling her that he hears the heartbeat.

"That's so cool," he says, leaning back and handing over the stethoscope. Beth nods, Lori's own face lighting up at her son's enthusiasm. It is good to see them bonding. Being able to share a moment, and Beth backs off, saying, "gotta report to my dad." before mumbling her good-byes and heading out the door. Letting the mother and son have their moment in private, though she does catch Carl saying, 'if it's a boy can I teach it to shoot?'

Lori's reply is cut off though Beth believes she heard, "rather boy or girl."

Heading back down the stairs, she hands her father the equipment and mumbles, "everything sounds good."

"Great," he replies, pulling her in for a hug. "Now come on. Got something else I gotta show you." He pulls her in the direction of the living room where Beth finds another set of books on the table Carol sits at. Though no Maggie this time.

"Where's Mags?" she asks, stopping to look around the space.

"Maggie has decided that sense she knows the basics she could be of use elsewhere. Besides, she's already been over this particular lesson." Hershel gives her a grim smile.

"That's bullshit," she blurts out, hands going to her hips as she looks from Carol to her Hershel again.

Hershel's face goes from smiling to fierce in an instant as he turns to his youngest. "You will watch the language."

Beth ducks her head, giving him a meek, apologetic glance. "I'm sorry. It's just..." Her argument falls from her lips as she shakes her head. "Never mind."

"It'll be fine, Bethy. Everything will be fine," Hershel says, giving her a small push toward the table. It is then, she realizes, he is just trying to keep her busy. Keep her mind off of other troubles and finds she os more grateful than irritated at that moment as they sit down and Hershel shoves a book at her.

The big book is something she already read and she raises an eyebrow at her father and Carol. "A refresher course, that's all." Carol gives her a big smile, patting her on the hand before pulling the book toward herself and opening it up to one of the middle pages.

For well over an hour Beth finds herself going over stitching maneuvers and amputations. When she gets a procedure wrong, she reread the section, doing her best to commit it to memory before moving on and then coming back. Her father insisting that more than one person needed to know this information, that everyone needed to know it really, but, "we all have our jobs to do." His constant mantra. Even on the farm, he would make that his valid argument when one of the children didn't want to do their chores.

With a sigh, Beth endures it. Thankful in the end for the distraction and the lesson. Lord knew it would come in handy one day, even as she lets out a heavy sigh and slams the book shut. The hunger pangs beginning to eat at her since she skipped breakfast. Too worried to actually eat anything, though now it was different.

Heading into the kitchen, she makes a grab for a can of food that her sister heated up and sat out for anyone to take.

"How were the lessons," Maggie, asks, giving her a cheeky grin.

Beth glances at her with a quick, "ha ha" before heading out the door and into the fresh air. By now the rain slowed from a constant downpour to a slight drizzle, though the clouds still cover the sky. Making it nearly impossible to tell the time of day. If Beth had to guess, she would say it was late afternoon. More than enough time for Daryl to return home from his early morning departure the day before.

Then again, Rick could be right, and he was just hunkered down. Waiting out the storm. It wasn't a complete impossibility and it was the most logical conclusion. Seeing as it's what any one of them would do in this situation. She just wishes he hadn't left in the first place.

Glancing down at her food, shifting it around in the can. The weight in her stomach once again returning full force as she thinks about all the other possibilities that could happen to him. The what if's and maybe's nagging the hell out of her, and she nearly jumps when a booming voice says, "Hey Sunshine!"

Beth whirls to find Merle leaning against the doorway, a grin spreading across his face as he looks out at the yard and then back at her. "My brother ever tell you about the time he got lost in the woods."

Beth shakes her head in response. Unable to even imagine a time when Daryl didn't know his way around the forest. The man seemed to have an internal GPS lodged in his head the way he walks through them.

"Yep, he sure did. He had to have been about Carl's age, maybe younger. Can't remember, but he decided to go wanderin in the woods and got himself lost. Hell, that boy even wiped his ass with some poison ivy because that boy couldn't tell you north from south, much less what the different leaves were."

Beth can't stop the small chuckle from escaping as she shakes her head. Trying to envision this version of Daryl as Merle comes to stand next to her, leaning on the porch and still looking out at the woods. "Yeah, boy didn't know shit then, but he made it back. Wondered right back into the house a week later with an itchy bottom and covered in dirt, but he made it back. Survived worse then a few rainy days out in the woods, I promise ya that."

Beth turns a grateful smile to Merle, silently thanking him for trying to reassure her. It helps, a little. She already knows Daryl is a survivor. That whatever life he had before, prepared him for all this. As hard as it was.

A nudge in the arm catches her attention again, and Beth turns to find Merle staring down at her, suddenly serious. "You keep this place feelin like a home with the rest of them in there, and I promise my brother will find his way back here. Hell or high water, he'll make it back."

"Thanks," Beth murmurs, looking down at her now cold can of soup. The weight in her stomach shifting as she look back out at the empty yard. "Here," she says, shoving the can into Merle's hands and heading back inside. Suddenly not all that hungry again.

The day went on from there. The rain continuing to slow until it was nothing more than a fine mist that Carol said could turn into sleet by morning and Beth once again stood outside on the porch. Her eyes glued to the wooden fence, praying that it would swing open to reveal a certain redneck hunter that was going to get an earful about going out there by himself.

After everything that just happened to them. From T-dog and the walkers, to the men that attempted to kill them. Daryl wandering out there alone was just plain stupid, and she couldn't fathom what made him do such a thing. 'Sometimes people do stupid things for no reason.' Her mother's voice when Beth asked her why Maggie just took off with some guy to Atlanta a few years back. She didn't understand her reasoning, then, though now could guess it was teenage rebellion.

Lord knew the three of them gave their parents a hell of a run in the old days. Between Shawn refusing to go to college first and then his angst about taking over the farm, to Maggie's constant stream of boyfriends. Beth tried to be the good one, but when she watched her friend die in that car wreck and the guilt crashed over her... Well... There wasn't much left to say about that.

Without thinking about it, her hand slides up her sleeve until her finger are able to slide across those old scars. Like revisiting a few old friends, and Beth's eyes close as she runs her hand back and forth. Feeling their comfort even as the tears slip down her face. It is stupid. Purely stupid to feel this worried over a guy.

Just a guy.

'Not just a guy, Daryl.'

More tears slip down her face as she leans forward. Resting her head against the railing while whispering, "please, please, please."

 **x X x**

Morning crept in. Yesterday's rain leaving a low mist over the land and a few white flecks that rest on the ground. None of it was looking very good for Daryl, seeing as this would be day three out in the woods. With a sigh, she looks over to her daddy and the group, noticing the way Rick gives her a long look before a quick bob of his head and he disappears.

Whatever that's supposed to be mean, she really hopes that means they are heading out to look for Daryl. That something would finally be done, and they would find him and bring him home. Standing, she turns to her bags to rifle through them. Finding the knife, and the gun that Daryl gave to her not all that long ago and makes her way toward the weapons bag for a few extra rounds.

"Where are you going?" Maggie asks, stepping in front of her sister with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

Beth's eyes go wide as she motions to the kitchen and the basement. "To get some bullets so I can help find Daryl."

"Oh no," Maggie starts, holding her hands up to keep Beth from walking around her. "You are staying here. It's too dangerous."

"No way!" Beth exclaims, moving to walk around Maggie. Furious that anyone would even think that she would stay here while they search for her friend. He would look for her. Do everything he could to help her, why should this be any different when he is the one needing help. "You can't stop me, Mags!" she shouts, rounding the corner to spot Hershel just looking over his shoulder at them.

"Stop what?" he asks, hooking his own knife to the side of his pants and picking up a rather large rifle.

"Somebody's got to stop Beth from going with the guys," Maggie chimes in. Beth huffing as Hershel raises an eyebrow at them. Leave it to Maggie to rat her out before she can say a word in her own defense.

"He would do the same for me, Daddy. I can't just sit here while he's out there," she says, stepping forward to plead her case. To her surprise Hershel nods his head with a small smile floating on his lips.

"That he would, and I can see how restless you've been the past couple of days." He walks over to rest a hand on Beth's shoulder.

"So I can go?" She can't help the way her chest heaves with excitement. That her father not only agrees with her, but is going to let her go is almost too much to hope.

"No."

Beth feel her lungs deflate as her face turns sour. The pout in her lips becoming evident even as the anger rises up again. Of course it is too much to hope for. Their father continues to treat her like a child. Sheltering her at every turn and yet Maggie is the one allowed to go on runs and do anything she can to help the place. It isn't right. It is hindering her, and if they could only see that.

"But Daddy," Beth start, raising a finger up to emphasize her point when Hershel grabs her hand and holds on to it.

"Don't 'but Daddy' me. Rick and them will find Daryl. They will bring him home, in the mean time me and you can head out to check those snares. It's been a few days, and I very much doubt Daryl went anywhere toward them."

"Daddy," Beth moves to argue again and is silent when Hershel raises his head up, giving her a hard stare.

"And we can keep an out for the young man while we are out there."

Beth gapes at him for a moment, her mouth practically hanging open as she glances over at Maggie, who merely shrugs before she looks back at Hershel. "Checking the snares? Really, Daddy?"

"I was a farmer for most of my life. I know a thing or two about hunting for dinner if need be. Now are you gonna help me or sit here and mope, because you are not going out there with Rick and them." Hershel gives his daughter a stern look, his own blue eyes going hard as they meet hers for a second before Beth nods and heads out the door. Gsrabbing up her ax that's sitting next to the door before double checking the weapons already at her side. Maggie murmurs a few fleeting words to their father, something that he responds to with a whisper of his own before following her out. The two of them remaining mostly silent as they make their way toward the fence. Rick, Merle and Glenn already heading out, nodding in farewell before the two groups separate.

Their footsteps steadily fade the further they get from the cabin. The snares are set up some distance from the cabin so that any noises that come from there wouldn't disturb the animals. As the two of them comb through the forest, Beth feels her chest ache. The further she goes from the cabin, the longer it is going take her to find out any news. Hopefully good news.

Though she did need the distraction. She needed to get out of that cabin, and have her mind focus on something as mundane as stabbing an animal and pulling it out of the claw trap. Easily tying it to a string so that it swung at the back of her bag as they march off to the next snare with two rabbits already swinging behind her. The soft swaying lulling her into an easy state.

One that allowed her mind to wander, and all the possible scenarios play through her head. Scenes with Daryl turned walker roaming up to them, the sight causing her to freeze and watch as he steadily heads toward her. Teeth nashing closer to her face before she shoves that thought out of her mind and moves on to one less horrific, but it still left bile in her throat as she imagined Daryl lying dead somewhere. A gunshot through his head, and others. None of them good as they continued on.

Beth's hands clenching and releasing for several minutes before she rushes forward to her father's side and nudges him. "Remember when we would walk through the forest just for fun."

Hershel nods, a smile growing on his lips as he glances at her. "Shawn and Maggie would race down the trail to the creek and you would try to keep up. Until that time you sprained your ankle on some tree roots. Never cared for racing after that."

"Nah, much preferred to listen to you tell me about the different leaves, and birds that lived in the forest." Beth admits, the grin growing wider on her face as the memories surface of two brunettes rushing through the woods while she hung back with their father -not unlike she was doing now- and almost wishing she could keep up with them. Until his voice interrupts her thoughts.

"Your mother would come as well, when she needed to pick some berries for her jams, Remember?"

Beth nods. "She would pack a lunch for us on those days and we would head out to find a spot on the creek. Spend the afternoon swimming and just having fun."

God, she missed those days. Almost wishes she could transport herself back to those times and enjoy them just a little more. Fight with Maggie a little less -or not- and not steal the last biscuit out of Shawn's grasp as he grumbled about it -definitely not changing that.

Those were the moments she holds dear. When their faces shined so bright, and she could almost hear their laughter. Until after, when the screams permitted into her mind, and she could hear Shawn hollering, "get Dad, Beth. Run, Get Dad!"

Closing her eyes, she shuts out her families last few minutes and focuses on the path ahead of her. The screams growing louder, and soon followed with gunshots that pulls her from her thoughts as she turns around. Doing her best to pinpoint the sound when she hears her father take off.

"Dad!" She hollers, following after him, despite wanting to scream that they just needed to turn back. That it wasn't their problem. More screams fill the air, and as they get closer the sound of walkers could be heard mingling in with them. Out of breath and panting, Beth pushes forward, grabbing Hershel's arm to pull on it. Halting his progress.

When he turns to look at her Beth shakes her head. The fear building up behind her eyes as the tears threaten to spill out. Her chest tight as she forces out the words, "no, please."

Hershel shakes his head, his own sadness taking over his features as he says, "we can't look the other way."

Beth's head shakes, almost pleading with him that they can. No one's seen them. No one knew they were out there and the screams grow louder, the silence between gunshots growing longer and Beth stands there clenching her father's arm and nodding her head. Begging him not to go.

"We can't," he repeats, pulling his daughter forward and heading toward the chaos. Beth takes a deep breath. Her eyes watering, blurring her vision as she follows him. Just getting a view of a small group of walkers circling what looked to be a small family, a man, a woman, and a boy about Beth's age.

Beth gasps, looking for the air that she needs to steel herself as Hershel raises his rifle up and takes aim. The first walker goes down without much fuss, giving the family pause as they take in the newcomers. Beth holds up her own pistol and fires off a shot, hitting a walker in the back and as the thing turns the teenage boy takes him out.

Hershel takes out another walker, and the family seems to rile up after that. The father and son making quick work of what walkers were missed by the gun shots as the woman kneels between the two. She looks pale, and breathless. Even from the distance, it doesn't look good, and Beth is half tempted to take aim at the woman.

Stray bullets weren't the worst thing that could happen to them. Still, she focuses her mind and helps with the last walker, hitting its head and watching as it falls. The two men sag as it does so. Looking ready to drop themselves and Hershel and Beth make their way forward. Her father looking prepared to help the family in whatever way he could, though if he would ask Beth, she would say they'd done more than enough. She follows him, keeping at a distance and behind him. Her rifle still in her hand as they approach the trio.

The older man gives them a short nod as he holds his hand out. "Thank you. Thank you so much, for a moment there, I thought we were goners."

"Would have been with all that screaming," Beth mumbles, her eyes trailing across the family. She said it low, but it was obvious the words were heard as the man's gaze darts to the ground. When he swallows, he nods and looks back at his family.

"My wife, she was bitten," he says, motioning toward the woman. Hershel steps forward, his hand coming out in a silent question rather he could come closer. The woman looks to her husband and he nods.

"Where at?" Hershel asks as he kneels down and begins inspecting the arm that is held up for him. The bite is deep. A large chunk literally ripped from her flesh and Beth feels the guilt rise up at her comment. She probably would have screamed as well.

"Beth, my bag," Hershel says, not looking at her. Beth quickly grabs his bag from where he dropped it and pulls a small first aide kit out. He quickly busies himself with her wound. Cleaning and applying a small dressing to stop the bleeding. As he wraps it up, he looks up at the older man. "It's not going to make much of a difference, but I suppose you know that."

The man nods, his gaze darting to his son who's eye are wide as saucers. She remembers that look. Knows it all too well, and she quickly darts her gaze back to her Daddy, who is finishing tying up the small wrap. "Now the other one." He looks the woman straight in the eye, and she shifts to bring the shirt up, revealing a rather large gash where it looks as if someone dug their nails into her skin and ripped away.

Beth swallows the bile that wants to rise up and looks away. Not able to forget the sight of the woman's stomach ripped open. "Guess I should have looked at that one before I used the gauze." Hershel gives her a sad smile and looks up at her husband.

The man returns the grateful smile as he glances from Hershel to Beth. "We know what's coming. We'll be prepared for it, we just.."

Hershel nods, pushing himself off the ground. "I know." He glances over the family one last time, before looking back at her. "Beth, make a small camp. We'll take a break here," he says, turning back to the other man. "If you don't mind?"

The man shakes his head, eyes darting from Hershel to her with a grateful look. Beth wants him to swallow it. All she wants to do is continue checking their traps and head home. They helped them take out the walkers, and the woman is dying. She didn't know what more there was to do, except bring them back to camp and Beth isn't sure how Rick and the others would take to that.

A small fire doesn't take long to build up, one that won't attract any notice, but still capable of keeping them warm. Not that it would do the woman any good, already she is leaning against her husband, turning blue and chattering away. Telling Beth that she wouldn't be here much longer.

Too much blood loss, and shock finally settling in. Maybe it was better that way. It was how she would want to go. If she ever wanted to think about that. The sight of Walker Daryl nashing at her comes into mind once again and she shakes it off. Knowing she wouldn't be able to deal with that.

There is silence for a moment. The man sitting closer to his wife, wrapping an arm around her as she leans heavily on him while the younger boy-their son- she assumes sits on her other side. Giving his mother and father side glances while keeping an eye on them.

"The names Hershel," her daddy says, nodding toward the man before pointing at Beth. "That there is my daughter, Beth."

Beth nods, not sure if giving out names is the best thing to do with these people. They didn't know them, couldn't tell if they were genuine or just desperate enough to do anything. Though the man nods in turn and mumbles, "I'm Allen, my wife Donna, and my son Ben.

The five them give short nods in greeting, getting out quick, "nice to meet you's" before the silence falls over them again and they all stare at the fire. Beth wonders what is so nice about meeting this family. Their circumstances aren't all that great. Maybe if they'd just come across the cabin without the walkers and the bites, then it would have been good to meet them. Could have taken them in, and helped them out. At the moment they were all useless. Sitting, waiting for death to come and claim one of them, if not all of them.

The situation nearly similar to the one Daryl found himself in not a week ago, and Beth swallows. Feeling the guilt of cursing him for walking away like he did. He needed the alone time. Knew he enjoyed it, just couldn't find it in her to forgive him for just walking away without a word. For slipping off into the early morning hours, like his presence at the house wouldn't go unnoticed.

"What are you doin out here, Allen?" Hershel asks, seeming determined to keep the conversation going. Beth isn't sure why. Maybe just to fill the silence and she keeps her gaze glued to the fire, not wanting to know more about this family.

"We were with another group, a smaller one, when our camp got over run and well..." he shrugs as he looks at his wife. The rest of the story not needing to be explained as Hershel nods in understanding.

Beth glances at them, noting the boy glancing at her, but remaining just as silent as Allen looks back at Hershel. "What about you?"

This time Beth does glance at him, noticing his eyes scanning over first her father and then herself. Taking in their cleanliness and the stocked backpacks and Beth narrows her gaze at him. Wondering just how desperate this man really is. What he is capable of doing.

"Just passing through," her father says, giving the man a brief smile. Likely noticing the man's inspection as well and Beth swallows again. Glad that her father is still as observant and mistrusting of newcomers as he was on the farm.

The woman is shivering now, her teeth clattering together as she clings onto her husband's arms. Beth can see the way her face twists, the pain getting the better of her as her breathing becomes labored. No, it won't be much longer now and Beth looks to her father for an answer. He rests a hand on her shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze before nodding toward a bush.

"Going to be a moment," he says, pushing himself off the ground. Beth nods, her gaze darting toward the family in front of her as they gather around the woman, Donna. Beth almost doesn't want to think about her name. Doesn't see the use of knowing it when it was obvious it wasn't going to make much of a difference soon anyways.

Her focus goes to the boy, noticing the same desperation she held in her eyes as she sat helpless at her mother's bedside. All the prayers, and whispered words of encouragement that went to mute ears as the fever steadily took her, and then the screams. Her screams filling the house before Shawn barged into the room. Fighting off their crazed mother, and receiving his own wound and the process starting all over again.

The nights she sat up praying that a cure would come. The days she spent, believing her father was right and that it was only a matter of time. All of it a complete waste. All of it useless. The only relief comes from the scars on her wrists. The scars she is reaching for now. The one's she is picking at now, hoping to reopen them as she watches the woman grow still. Watches the fear in the boy's eyes as he leans closer. Waiting for the unavoidable evidence that his mother is gone and would soon be replaced by something else. Her hand goes to the knife at her side, barely pulling it out to hand it over when a strangled scream comes from behind her.

Her head whips around in time to see her father falling just beyond the bushes. His shouts filling the air while she shoves herself off the ground, rushing around the bushes to find a walker chewing on his leg. The things upper torso barely connecting to its hips as its teeth sink into her father's leg and fear crawls over her. Freezing her for only a moment before she rushes over, kicking the damned thing off her father and standing over it.

The blade embeds itself in its head before she yanks it back out and stares at the wound on her father's leg. His breathing is ragged, labored even as he sits up and nods toward the camp. "Your ax," he breathes out. Almost a whisper and Beth feels something rise up from her stomach, catching in her throat as she stares at him, and then the large wound on his leg.

"The ax, Bethany, now," he all but shouts, forcing the words between gasps of air. Beth bobs her head. Her vision blurring, making the forest swarm around her. Almost surreal as she rushes to the camp, the eyes of the two men standing before her wide and confused. She ignores them of course, fear driving her quickly back to her father's side as he closes his eyes and lays back.

"Daddy," she whispers, raising the ax. When he shakes his head and stares up at her, Beth nods, and brings the ax up. Praying to God that she can make it swift and clean before she swings the ax down. His screams filling the night air, causing her other two companions to jump up and rush over. Both of them frozen at the sight of her bloody ax coming back up, and the leg hanging half off of the man that just attempted to help them.

"Hold him," Beth shouts, tears streaming down her face as she brings her ax back up. "Please."

The men nod, and Beth waits as the older man, Allen, comes to stand at her Daddy's head, holding his shoulders down as the younger one goes to the other side. Putting pressure on the one good leg and his stomach before Beth brings the ax down again. Doing her best to ignore the strangled cry that comes from her father.

* * *

 **I would have had this up sooner, had it written just not edited but I got into the From Dusk Til Dawn TV series, and that kind of sucked me in. I'm loving that show at the moment and may have even found another ship. Cause I need another ship. lol**

 **Anyways, I hope this chapter doesn't drone on with Beth's rambling thoughts, and doesn't sound to repetitive. Tried to keep it from doing that. Also attempted to make sure it was all in present tense, but seeing as I write my chapters out in past tense and then edit, some parts might sound funny and could even be wrong.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it and thanks everyone for commenting and following/favoriting. It means so much to me.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Beth stares down at the discarded foot, watching the blood pour out from one limb and another, soaking into the ground to be joined by the blood dripping from her ax. Her own breathing ragged as the world dims around her. The faint smell of copper being swept into the wind and into Beth's senses, reminding her of days when she would scrub her mama's pots.

The moment blurred, causing her to lose focus. That voice in the back of her head saying, "you can't fix this. It's done. He's gone."

Beth squeezed her eyes shut, forcing the tears back as she took in a deep breath. Internally screaming "No!" as she tried to bring herself back. An unfamiliar voice shouted at her. Demanding her attention, and Beth forced herself to listen to the voice. Finally understanding Allen as he said, "you hear me? He's going unconscious."

"Shit," Beth says, just under her breath as she launches herself into action. Kneeling down next to her father and finally taking in his pale features, and rolling eyes. The stump is still bleeding out, and beyond the voice that is screaming at her to give in and curl up, she's remembering another voice. Asking her what she does to stop a wound from bleeding out.

"Pressure," she mumbles, rushing over to the stump while undoing her belt buckle. Was it the best solution? No. Should she have done this first? Probably. She didn't have time to think though. Pure instinct took over as she wrapped the buckle a bit of the stump, and pulled the pants from the discarded leg. Hoping to apply enough pressure to stop the bleed. "We've got to stop the bleeding," she explains, glancing up at the two guys that are staring, just as lost and confused as she feels in the moment.

"Got to stop the bleeding," she repeats, nearly panicked as she watches Hershel go unconscious. His features getting whiter by the moment, and tears slowly slip down her cheeks. The idea of losing her father, after everything, almost unbearable and she fought the fear away. Ignored the sound of Maggie's screams when she finds out and Daryl's words from, what felt like a lifetime ago, echoing in her head.

 _"Sister's screamin, Daddy's dead…. Don't lie there like some dead girl!"_

"Don't leave me," Beth whispers, almost sobbing as she rips the bottom of her shirt, using to tie the filthy pants against his wound and praying it was enough to get them back to the cabin. Moving up so that she's next to her father's head, she places a hand against his neck. Looking for that the tattle-tale pulse that said she did something right. When she feels it, she lets another tear slip out saying, "You can't leave yet."

Looking up, the men are still staring at her she nods her head toward their camp. "Get a blanket, or something. We got to carry him back to camp."

Allen looks at his son, brows furrowing as he looks back at her. "Thought you said…" he starts shaking his head.

Beth's head snaps up, her eyes going wide as she stares at him in disbelief. "Just get the damn blanket."

Ben doesn't hesitate. He jumps from his spot next to his father and returns a moment later with a sleeping bag. Beth gives a silent thanks to above and helps roll her father, doing her best to ignore how heavy he is. Telling herself between the three of them they can make it.

"We're not that far," she whispers, brushing her fingers across her father's forehead. More to reassure herself then anything as she nods her head. "Not that far."

With a heave, the three of them manage to lift him up. Two men at the head and her at the feet. Watching as his head rolls from one direction to the next. Basically lifeless before her, and she does her best not to cry. Not to fall apart here, when he needs her the most. Reminding herself that he was one that demanded she get the ax. That she should take charge. He must have known he would go cold. That he wouldn't be here to walk her through this. The faith her father had in her is what kept her moving. Pushing the two men to continue. Even as they looked ready to collapse, and the sound of walkers moving toward them made them freeze she kept up an ever steady "keep moving. We got to keep moving. "

The adrenaline pushing her muscles to go just that bit farther. To move a bit faster through the woods Tripping over branches and leaves as she gripped the sleeping bag tighter. Knowing she couldn't drop him, knowing that every moment was precious and if they stopped for even a moment it could be lost. Could already be lost, but still she pushed them on. Her own breathing becoming ragged as she glances behind her to see a walker stumbling along. Quickly catching up to them, snarling and reaching for something she wasn't willing to leave behind.

"It's pointless," Ben says, his shoulders dropping like he was ready to let go.

Beth glares at him, her hands turning white. "Don't you dare. He tried to help you." Beth looks to Allen for confirmation and the man takes a deep breath. Nodding as he heaves the man between them up and nods at his son. "We gotta try."

Together they push through, keeping their focus on the walker that's steadily growing closer. Between the walker's noises, and their own rush through the forest, Beth is shocked there isn't more walkers stumbling toward them. Still, she doesn't question her luck as they stop at the top of a steep hill. Their arms aching and out of breath. The sound of water coming closer, and Beth knew they weren't far off. Couldn't be another ten minutes, and she clutches the blanket, pulling it up and waiting for the others to follow suite when she hears running.

Several footsteps coming closer to them, and she holds her breath. Waiting to catch sight of whomever it maybe when Glenn comes into view. Stopping long enough to take in the sight of Beth with two strangers and a heavy sleeping bag between them before he hollers, "over here" behind him and Rick and Merle appear along him.

"What happened?" Rick asks the moment he is close enough to shove Allen out of the way, Glenn taking up Ben's place and Merle coming around to grab an end from Beth.

"There was a walker in the bush," she says, out of breath as Rick and Glenn pull them along. The pace much faster now that they were there to help. Allen and Ben hesitate for only a moment, looking at each other in question before taking out the walker stalker, and following along.

Rick just stares at her. The weight of his eyes bringing the guilt up even more, and she forces herself to shove it down. To shut that voice up that says, "he's blaming you cause this is your fault"

Beth ignores it just as she ignores him, and tells herself it's circumstances. It's the world they live in but it doesn't make the weight go away. Doesn't wash away the fear that builds up as the fences come into view, and the gate is whipped open at the sound of Glenn's whistle. The startled look on Carl's face and the way Maggie's hands go up to cover her mouth. The blood draining from her flushed face, making her look as pale and lifeless as their father who is being placed on a bed.

Carol's gasp tightens the knot in her stomach, but she doesn't comment as she rushes forward. Removing Beth's makeshift wrap to get a better look at the wound. "I need supplies," she says to no one in particular and only looks up when she realizes no one has moved.

"Beth," she shouts, catching her attention, and the young girl looks to her. Her eyes wide and scared, and says. "Get the supplies."

Beth nods, vaguely aware that the motions are automatic. Any control she had over her bottom is gone at the sight of her families own reactions. Her hands finding the bag full of medical supplies easy enough, it's the moment she looks into the mirror to find herself covered in blood. Most of it had to be walker blood, but there are those bright red spots, still warm and fresh on her skin that tells her know it's her father's blood. The reflection practically begs her to come closer. To let out the fear and frustration and utter disbelief out there and then. Instead she clutches the bag and runs back into the guest room where Carol is pressing against Hershel's leg with all her might. Lori sits at the front, her finger pressed to his neck to check his pulse, and the wide eyed stare she shares with Carol doesn't look good.

"Here," Carl says, handing more towels over to Beth, and she takes them, throwing them on the bed and kneeling next to Carol. Holding up a fresh towel for Carol as the woman hands over the bloody towel to her. The red soaked thing gets thrown to the floor with another pile of bloodied clothes.

"It's not stopping," she says, looking to Carol with a silent plea. The older woman shakes her head, giving her a barley there smile as she looks back at the open wound.

"It will. You could have hit an artery, but it is slowing," she says, give Beth another long look.

"I didn't mean," Beth starts, gripping the towel in her hand. "He begged me too." She looks up to Maggie, who is coming around to stand next to her, her hand reaching out to give her little sister's shoulder a hard squeeze. Beth gives her a quick glance, doing her best to stuff the tears that are threatening to spill out only to see that Maggie is doing the same thing. Her eyes swimming with unshed tears as they both look back at their father, and the blood continuing to seep out of him.

"You saved him, Beth," Maggie whispers, her nails digging into her skin, almost painfully if not for the relief she feels at the sting. Barely there, but there all the same and Beth reaches her own hand up to give Maggie's a quick squeeze. Relief that she's not the only one standing here, feeling this fear with her as she repeats. "You saved him."

Minutes pass, a possibly. Beth couldn't tell anymore until Carol reaches out and grabs her hand. Squeezing it slightly as she pulls Beth closer to the Hershel's stump. "You know how to wrap this." It isn't a question, and Beth only responds with a quick nod as moves closer. Taking the gauze that is handed to her and begins to work. Remaining silent as Carol moves to the bed of medical supplies. Searching for something that she doesn't say until she looks to Maggie and Beth.

"Either one of you know what his blood type is?"

Maggie is the one that nods, biting her lip as her gaze goes over first Hershel and then her sister. "We're all the same blood type."

Carol gives her a searching gaze and Maggie's nod turns vigorous. "Promise. Mama always said so." Beth nods in agreement at her words, and Carol lets out a heavy sigh.

"Then sit. He's going to need some blood and soon."

Maggie follows her orders, sitting in the small recliner in the corner of the room as Beth finishes up with his leg. Moving up to his side so that she can grab his hand, and squeeze it. Bowing her head so that to pray for that miracle that they'd been holding out for since her mother was bit. Praying for some kind of sign that this is all worth it.

* * *

The first time Daryl wakes up he feels nothing but pain ringing through his body. The chill he feels from the inside-out shakes his body again and again. Attempting to sit up doesn't help, but he has to move. Can't stand the idea of just lying down. Being still for too long was never a good thing for him, only he is pushed back down by a blonde at the edge of his vision. Her whispered words of, "just relax. You need to stay still a little while longer."

Daryl doesn't argue. He does narrow his eyes, trying to focus on the woman only to give up a moment later and collapse back down. The pain taking over, forcing his body to shut back down despite his protests. When he wakes up again, his vision's clearer and he can focus on a blonde woman making her way into the tent. Her backs to him, though the curls look all too familiar and he can't help but breath out, "Andrea?"

The woman turns, her green eyes focusing on him and he lays his head back. Thankful that it's a familiar face until his muscles tense up the moment he tries to relax. A groan escapes his lips making him regret the movement instantly as he takes in a deep breath, noting the pain in his lungs, before releasing it to ask. "Where am I?" His voice is raspy from non-use and he swallows a bit to moisten his mouth.

"In a small camp," Andrea replies, moving closer to hand him a small cup of water before resting the back of her hand on his forehead. Daryl swallows slowly, feeling the relief pour through him as Andrea continues placing her hand around his face for a moment before removing it, and giving him a slight smile. "You're not sweating bullets, and you got my name right for a change. I'd say that's an improvement."

Daryl's brows come together, head almost cocking to the side as Andrea nods in understanding. "You've been calling me Beth since we found you. I'm assuming you're still in the same camp."

Daryl nods. "Most of the of us are still together." He meets her gaze, noting the sad look that appears in her eyes. Looking around the space, he notices the red canvas surrounding him, and the shadows that appear outside of them. Three people, that he could see and he looks to Andrea, who follows his gaze.

"I have to get back to them," Daryl whispers, attempting to sit up only to have the pain lance through his body again, causing him to curse as he squeezes his eyes shut and attempt to breathe through it.

"You're not going anywhere in your state," Andrea starts, glaring at him when he lets out a short "psh."

"I'm serious, Daryl. Your fever is just going down, and you've got bruised, if not cracked, ribs. Moving anywhere right now is suicide." She gives him a pointed look, and Daryl glares back, already attempting to sit up again as he mumbles, "you know I've had worse."

"I know, but Daryl, you're not doing anybody any favors trying to head out like this. If the group is still together then that means Rick is still in charge, right?" she asks, her head bowing down as their eyes make contact. Daryl attempts to glower even more at the woman. Hoping to scare her before remembering this is Andrea he is staring down and he nods in response.

"Then that means, they're fine. Rick can take care of Beth, and everyone else." Andrea pushes him back down. Her hand resting on his shoulder as she kneels back. Satisfied that he is no longer fighting her. "I promise. Just another day or two and we'll help you get back."

Daryl keeps eye contact with her. Looking for the lie in her gaze before exhaustion wins out. His body already telling him that she is right. Heading out now would only cause him to pass out god knows where, and that would only make things worse. Look how close he came to being walker chow the last time he passed out in the woods.

Turning his head toward the red canvas, Daryl closes his eyes. Hoping that the others okay and wondering just how long he'd been unconscious for. Hopefully not all that long. Lord knew he was going to hear a lecture or two from the people back home, though maybe showing up with Andrea in tow would lighten the weight. Maybe. There was still the nagging feeling a certain blonde wouldn't let him off so easily.

By the next morning, Daryl is already sitting up in bed. His muscles protesting as much as Andrea, though Daryl curses them both in to submission. Reminding them that they had a home and family to get back to.

"You're a stubborn ass, you know that?" Andrea glares at him, hoping her hard gaze will change his mind, and Daryl meets her with his own hard stare. The idea of lying here another day already making him twitch. "But the others agreed to help you get home so…" Andrea holds her hands out in front of her, shrugging like it wasn't a big deal to begin with.

"Others?" Daryl asks, looking at the tent again, and remembering the shadows that appeared outside of it the day before. Squinting at the woman sitting across from him, Andrea eventually nods.

"My group," she says, smiling at him like it's supposed to reassure him. It does. A little. Only because Andrea is sitting in front of him, and he knows her. Or knew her. The Andrea he remembered all those months ago was always trying to play the peacekeeper. Trying to help people through anything. He looks her up and down. Curious if this is the same Andrea, or if something made her change. Maybe something snapped, but he doesn't see a difference. Not right off the bat, so he nods in understanding and looks away. Swallowing what bile he can without causing too much pain. "Good. We're just about packed, so when you're ready, point us in the right direction."

Andrea leaves him after that, giving him a moment to take a few deep breaths before looking around the room. Noting for the first time that his bow and bag are missing. Gaze narrowing, he looks out the flap. Seeing a few people moving about and he forces himself up. Grabbing at his ribs as they protest the movement as he forces himself to duck and exit the tent. The bright sun hitting him harder the expected, and there's spots in his eyes for a moment before they adjust and he's able to breathe in a deep breath. Taking a look at the small camp that's being packed away. Andrea and three other people working fast. Precise even. Like they'd done this a million times, and he makes something in him ache. Makes him want to be with his own group. His own family.

"He lives," a woman says, catching Daryl's attention. He takes in the way her hair is pull back, and the machete in her hands. Though it's the strap around her that catches his attention, and he steps forward. Hand coming up to point at his bow. "Hand me my bow."

The woman shakes her head. "Nope, I get to carry your weapon while, my brother, Tyresse takes the bag." She nods toward a bigger man with a beanie on top of his head and small dagger in the other. Daryl stared at him a moment, taking in his large frame and having no doubt the man could do a lot of a damage with that small knife. Still.

He takes another step forward and motions for her to hand it over again. "I ain't goin anywhere without my bow."

"Andrea said you have to go light. Now, you can trust us. We'll help you." The woman says, nodding behind him toward Andrea. Daryl looks at his friend for a moment, then back at the woman in front of him before heading over to Andrea. She stands at the edge of the camp, another woman with a head full of dread locks that are being held back by a bandana or scarf and a katana strapped around her. Together the two women are holding a map between them and when Andrea heard Daryl's approach she looks up to meet his gaze.

"We're ready to go, just need a direction," Andrea says, stepping closer to the other woman to allow Daryl to look at the map.

"I want my bow," he says, not even bothering with glancing at the map. Opting instead to stare Andrea down when she starts in with a "Daryl-" Only to be cut off by him as he continues. "Andrea, we both know I can handle my own. Especially after you shot me in the head while I had an arrow wound in my side."

"I didn't shoot you in the head, it barely grazed you," Andrea starts, exasperation clear in her tone.

"You shot him in the head?" The woman next to them asks, an eyebrow rising up at Andrea as Daryl leans forward.

"You were aiming for my head."

"Either way, you are not exerting yourself more than necessary." Andrea deadpans. Giving him a hard glare that says she intends to win this battle and the man, Tyresse, walks over.

"Here," he says, handing over the knife in his hand. It's bigger then Daryl first thought, a good ten-inch blade that is sharp even at a glance and he watches as the man walks over to his sister. "I'll take the bow, Sasha takes the bag and he can take the knife."

Daryl's jaw locks together. His muscles tensing because he doesn't like this arrangement any better. Andrea holds her hands up, shrugging at him. "See, everyone happy?"

Daryl glares at her, their eyes locking for only a minute before she nods at Tyresse. The big man hands over the bow, and Daryl hands him back his knife. Wincing with every move while pulling the strap at him. Andrea stands there glaring at him. Eyes practically boring into him until he's settled and she's able to hold the map up to get his detention.

"Now, that we are ALL happy. Where we going?"

Daryl steps forward. Gazing at the map and then around him before he asks, "Where's the river."

"That way," The woman with dread says, pointing to their right. Daryl takes a step back, looking around at the sky before motioning to the direction in front of them. "We should head that way. The cabin is attached to a wheel well, can't miss it."

* * *

 **Okay, my apologizes on taking so long for posting this. The whole family got sick, and there just wasn't a moment to really sit and write anything out.**

 **Thanks again for the all reviews and follows, and thank you for being patient with me.**


	19. Chapter 19

**My sincere apologizes for taking so long with this update. I really don't have any excuses, just that I got into other things. Things kept coming up and this got delayed, and anyways. It's here and I hope you enjoy it. Especially the Bethyl reunion. They kind of did their own thing and I went with it as I wrote it. Mind you this is horribly unedited and again my apologies.**

 **Chapter Nineteen**

Beth's head sunk down, her eyes steadily closing as she fought to stay awake. The grip on her father's hand faltering for only a moment before her head dropped down and she jerked awake. Shaking her head as she attempted to wake up. Staring at the pale man in front of her. Reminding herself that she needed to stay vigilante. Keep him in her sights so she doesn't lose him. Can't lose him.

Yes, he's stable. Carol said so and she trusted Carol. She had to. There wasn't much else anyone could do. The leg stopped bleeding. It was cleaned and wrapped. Now they were just waiting, and the waiting was the worse. Waiting caused the itching to start up, and all the doubts about what she did. If it was good enough. If it was even enough, and she would catch herself staring at his leg. Getting glimpses of the walker taking it out again. Watching it in slow motion as the ax slammed into his bone.

 _'Should have been me.'_

 _'Could have been me.'_

Blinking, she pushes back the tears. Moving her gaze over to her father's face and whispers another prayer. Hoping for the best when footsteps catch her attention and she looks up to see Carol standing in the doorway. Her arms wrapped around herself as she looks on at Hershel. Fear evident in her features, and Beth swallows. Not wanting to look to closely in case it's the same expression in her eyes.

"Nothing's changed," Beth says. Her voice coming out scratchy from nonuse and she swallows to get something down her throat. She glances back at Carol to see the woman nodding, her sad eyes lingering on Beth longer than necessary before stepping into the room.

"Why don't you take a break? Get some sleep." Carol's hands grips Beth's shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze to get the girl's attention. Beth glances up at her with an almost pleading look as their eyes meet. Silently wandering how she is supposed to sleep with her Daddy on the verge of death, Daryl nowhere to be found, and strangers taking a refuge inside their home.

Yes, the father and son helped her. Didn't mean she trusted them. Beth isn't sure she can trust anyone ever again, and that brings her back to Daryl just up and leaving. The feeling of abandonment heavy inside her chest as it squeezes her insides. Forcing her to take a deep breath, and tell herself that he wouldn't do that. That Merle would have gone with him if that was the case.

No, sleep is so far from her mind that she merely shakes her head and looks back at her father. Squeezing his hand that much harder, in hopes to get some sort of reaction. Beth can feel the older woman's gaze lingering on her. Her back burning from the weight of it until Carol's sigh is cut off by some commotion outside and both women stand up to look out the open window.

Barely reaching it when the gate is opened up to reveal a dark haired redneck pushing a much larger man away from as they entered the gates. His footsteps turning into limps as they are surrounded by those on guard duty. Two other woman follow along with a familiar blonde taking up the rear before she moves to the fore front of the group next to Daryl and the bigger man. From the distance, Beth can see Glenn giving her a short look, and Maggie's eyes going wide before rushing forward to wrap her up in a tight embrace.

"Andrea," Carol whispers, the sound coming out as more of a question formed from surprise. Because what are the odds that Daryl would go missing and then turn up days later with Andrea in tow. That had to be one in a million. Up there with finding his brother with a gang of men trying to kill them, yet here they stood. The term 'small world' circling inside Beth's head as she tears her eyes away from the reunion happening below them to meet with Carol's for a split second before rushing out of the room. Hershel momentarily forgotten as they race down the stairs and out the front door.

Carol runs forward first, Beth letting her get the lead as she comes to stand next to Rick. The man's standing in front of Daryl, talking to him, and for a moment Beth finds herself frozen at the sight of the older man. All the anger and frustration that she felt in the last couple of days at his departure wells back up and she thinks about her father. Lying up in the room, lifeless at the moment, because he felt the need to check the traps. Felt the need to take his youngest daughter out of the fences because this man wasn't here. Because he decided to run off without a word and leave them hanging.

Shaking, she forces her head in an up and down motion. Acknowledging him and his return before moving past him to Andrea, where the woman his surrounded by Carol, Glenn, Lori and the new comers. All of them apprehensive at the sight of so many people and Beth can't really blame them. They're a good sized group. Most of them knowing at least the basics of shooting a gun, though these three look just as dangerous.

The two woman are looking at everyone and everything. Taking it all in, the one with dreadlocks in her hair, and a katana hanging off her back more so then the other. While the big man stands smiling, tight lipped and a little awkward, but still friendly all the same as he bobs his head at every one of them.

"This is Tyresse, his sister, Sasha, and Michonne," Andrea says. Indicating each person as she does so, though her gaze lingers on the woman named Michonne a little longer than the others and her eyes seem to light up when the woman returns her stare. There's love and companionship there, and Beth feels a bit like an intruder as they share the moment before it's interrupted by the others.

"Good to meet ya'll," Lori says, nodding at them in return as Sasha steps forward to shake her hand.

Carol follows suite, and says, "thank you for helping Daryl come home."

The woman smiles. "It wasn't a problem. Really. He insisted that he was needed here." Sasha's gaze goes down to Lori's protruding stomach. Her smile widening as she reaches out hesitantly, looking like she wants to touch it, and only does so when Lori nods her approval.

"How far along are you?" she asks, looking up at Lori with wonder in her eyes. Beth smiles at the two of them, realizing that Sasha might not be all that bad, and judging by the way Michonne lingers around Andrea and the way she shows nothing but complete trust in the woman, Michonne can't be all that bad either.

She barely registers Lori's reply before glancing back at Rick and Daryl. At some point Merle sidled up to his brother. His hand clapping on to his back and the unmistakable sound of Daryl grunting catches her attention. Her brows furrowing together as she thought about the way he limped into the yard, hardly holding himself up without the help of Tyresse.

Now he stands there, leaning heavily on one side, and looking ready to pass out. Except, he's home and he looks to be putting on a front for his brother. Holding himself up like nothing is wrong, though Beth can see through his façade. Rick can too, if the raised eyebrow is anything to go by, and it's not long before he is nodding at them muttering, "let's take this inside."

It's when they step into the foyer that Daryl takes his first real look around. His gaze sliding over the new and old faces before he looks from Beth to Rick and asks, "where's the old man?"

Most everyone goes silent. Out of hesitation for sure. Cause none of them wants to be the ones to tell him what happened while he was gone. Rick looks to Carol and Carol's gaze shifts first to Maggie, then Beth. All of them looking to see who was going to speak first. The others merely bowing their heads, either completely clueless to whom Daryl was referring to, or not wanting to incite his wrath. Merle and Glenn stare at Daryl as the man looks around the group, waiting for a response. "Well," he insists, his gaze finally resting on Beth. Knowing she couldn't, or wouldn't lie to him. Depending on how you looked at it.

Beth looks to the ground, her tongue suddenly feeling too big for her mouth as she pinches the inside her arms to relieve the tension growing inside and mutters, "he was bitten." She glances up to gauge his reaction. Feeling little satisfaction at the way his face pales before she continues. "He was bitten, and I took care of it."

 **"Because no one was there. Because you weren't here."** she thinks, her eyes shooting an accusing glare at him before brushing past. Rushing back up the stairs to be with her father. Now that she's assured herself that Daryl was, at the very least, alive and saw Andrea again, there was no need to be away any longer.

"Beth," Daryl shouts, sounding like he is attempting to come for her before she reaches the top of the stairs and slams the door to her father's room. The space going silent now that she can't hear the others downstairs. Can't hear Daryl demanding to know what happened, and why. Not like the others couldn't tell him. Realizing as she looks at her father, that she may have made it sound worse then what it was. Not that she cared. He deserved that moment of fear. That second to believe that it was all going wrong, again.

Maybe he wouldn't take off again. Hopefully it would make him realize just how much he is needed here. How much they can't have him wondering off like he did before. A knock sounds on the door minutes later. Pulling Beth from her thoughts as she looks up. Hesitant to open it and face whomever stood outside. When the door opens, it is only a mild surprise to find Daryl standing outside of it. Leaning against the frame with his arms crossed, just staring at her. There's a hint of frustration in his features, but it turns to grief as he looks past her to Hershel still lying on the bed. Motionless and unaware of what's going on around him.

"Rick told me what happened?" Daryl says, coming to stand at the foot of the bed. Beth glares down at the floor. Anger warring with her relief that he's here. That he's well enough to be talking, and still angry that he even left in the first place.

"Yeah," Beth snaps back, glancing at Hershel for a brief second before focusing again on the floor. Unable to face the man next to her when all she wants to do is rage at him. "Did he tell you why it happened?"

This time she does chance a glance at him. Noticing his brows furrowing as he stares down at her. There's pity there, maybe even a hint of an apology that he won't spit out. Not that it matters. Not that Beth would listen to it at the moment. She can feel the anger rising. The words to hurt him on the tip of her tongue and before she can stop herself she yells. "Did he tell you we were out there, alone. Because someone had to check the traps. Because you weren't here and the others were out looking for you! Because you left without a goddamn word!"

Beth stands, using her full momentum to shove him away from the bed. Away from the mess that he caused. Away from here because she wants to see him hurt as badly as she does. Only to have her hands come in contact with his chest. Driving her palms into his still sore ribs and provoking the pain that creases across his face before he is able to turn away in an attempt to hide it.

Beth seen it though. The split second of a gasp and he is looking away from her. Clutching at his chest as he takes a few deep breaths to get the pain under control again.

"What happened?" Beth asks, her anger subduing for the moment in the wake of seeing him in pain. She may be furious with him, but that didn't mean she stopped caring. Daryl done so much for her in the past few months. They'd gotten so close, that Beth can't help but worry about him. So when he waves her off, mumbling a quick, "n'thin to worry about." The anger rises up again for a different reason and she marches around him.

Not hesitating to reach out and pull up his shirt to see the damage while at the same time Daryl swats at her hands. Doing his best to get away from her and her efforts to see what is causing him any pain. She gets a small glimpse of some bruising around his middle before Daryl is able push his shirt back down and fight off her efforts as she stops to look back up at him. "Daryl, what happened?"

He gives her a cursory glance before he shakes his head. "Fell in the river when that storm hit and got smacked around by some rocks." Beth's eyes go wide as saucers as, again, she moves to get a better look at his ribs only to have him grip her wrists to hold her back. "I'm fine, Beth. I promise. Andrea found me. Took care of me."

Beth stares at him, their eyes meeting for a split second before he bows his head a little to match her height and says, "I promise."

A sigh escapes her as she holds his gaze for another moment before her eyes trail downward. Just the memory of his bruised and battered chest bringing that anger back up all over again and she yanks her hands out his grip. "Well none of it would have happened if you hadn't left. Why'd you even think it was a good idea to leave on your own after everything?" She asks, nearly barking at him as sticks him with another glare.

His hand reaches up, rubbing at his lips as he avoids her stare. "Just went huntin, didn't mean to- "

"Bullshit," Beth says, interrupting his explanation. Daryl's eyes shoot up to hers, his brows once again coming together as she continues. "You weren't goin huntin. If you were huntin you could have taken Merle or Rick, or Glenn, or anyone for that matter. So don't sit there and tell me that you were going huntin."

Daryl's face twists in anger. His lip coming up in an almost sneer as he swings his arm up and toward her. "What the fuck is this? I come back beat up as hell with Andrea in tow, and I get the third fuckin degree!"

"Yes!" Beth shouts back, whirling on him. This time the anger radiating from her eyes, making her shake as she clenches her fists to keep from punching and shoving him some more. "Because you left. You left without saying a damn word, and you knew this was comin."

"I don't need this shit. Especially don't need to hear it from a spoiled little brat like you. Don't know why I even bother. All you ever do is cry and complain. Been cryin since I met you on the farm, like some little kid who's had their lollipop stolen."

Beth closes her eyes, lips shut tight to keep the retorts from coming. She knew continuing on like she did would only piss him off. That calling him out on his bullshit would get a rise out of him, but she did it anyways and now he only meant half of what he says as he continues to pace and back and forth. His arm flying around the room as he once again spins around to face her.

"Whole fuckin world's gone to shit. Everyone having lost someone or something, but none of that matters to you does it. No, it's all about Beth and what she's lost and what she's havin to do. Never mind everyone else and their problems and their pain."

"Stop it, Daryl" Beth says, almost a whisper that doesn't make it past her lips as she clenches her fist. Fighting the tears away with her eyes clutched closed. Cause god forbid he see her cry right now. See how much he's words are effecting her, no matter they are more spiteful then actual truth.

Because she did care about the others. Cared about the fact that it was just as much Maggie's mother, and friends left lying in those graves, and it was **their** father lying in the bed unconscious at the moment. That Carol lost her daughter on that farm, and Glenn may never know what happened to his family. She did care. Did worry about her family whenever they lost someone else, or whenever they were attacked by some other group looking to take what they had. Of course she cared. How could she not, and she reminded herself that Daryl knew this. That he was just speaking out of anger because she pushed him too far.

Still hurt.

Still didn't stop her from opening her eyes to meet Daryl's hard gaze with one of her own as he saddles up close to her. Breath spanning across her face as he asks,"Stop what?"

Beth shakes her head, nails biting into her skin as her fingers turn white from the effort it was taking not to swing at him.

"Stop what? Beth," he asks again. "Stop tellin the truth. Cause you know all about the truth, don't' ya? Know every fuckin thing, right?"

"I was worried, is all," Beth says, hoping that some logic will subdue the situation when Daryl smiles. A loathsome smile that does nothing for his features as he nods his head.

"Worried, huh?" he asks, takin a step back. "Worried that you won't have a distraction anymore from your so called pain. Is that what you were worried about? Cause what the hell do you know about pain, huh, little girl?" He looks down at Hershel, giving him a slight wave of his hands as he continues. "What with your caring father, loving mom, and bright picket fence farm. What the fuck do you know about pain?"

"Screw you, Dixon." Beth says, putting as much venom into her voice. Watching his head bob up and down and then back and forth.

His face turns into a sneer as he gives her a once over and takes a step back toward her. "You don't know shit about pain."

"Get out," Beth shouts, arm coming up to point at the door and that fucking smile spreads across Daryl's face again as he stares at her. Eyes taking in her shaking form, and quivering lips. Cause she wants to cry. She really does, but she's not going to do it while he's in the room. Staring her down. Judging her. So when he doesn't move, she steps forward, shoving him toward the door and saying, "get the fuck out of here and leave me alone!"

Daryl doesn't fight her. Not too much. He stumbles out of the door, into the hallway. Shoving her fists a way as she beats him out the door. Uncaring of where she hits, or if it causes him any discomfort. Only that he gets away from her as he says, "fine, I'm gone. Don't need you following me around anyways. Nothin but trouble keepin an eye on your ass all the time."

"Well, you ain't got to worry about my ass no more. Can take care of myself. Don't need you, you jackass!" Beth slams the door in his face, jumping a little at the sound of a fist slamming against the door before she turns and leans against it. The tears she fought so hard to keep in stream down her face as she slides to the floor. Covering her head in her arms to muffle the sobs wrecking through her body. It's only by some miracle that she hears the silent "Beth?" from the bed and looks up in time to see her father straining to look down at her.

"Oh, Daddy," she cries, standing up to rush toward the bed. Needing him right now, but scared to think about how much he heard while they stood there fighting before him. She throws herself into his arms, careful not to jostle him too much, relief and anger pouring out of her as she sobs into his shoulder.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Daryl stood in the kitchen, watching Carol and Maggie shifted through the food supplies. Their gazes meeting for a moment as they held the last bit of canned food before placing it back in the cupboard and locking it up. Daryl glanced at the food himself, counting the number of mouths were now in the house, and felt his stomach drop.

If they paced it. If they really made the can's stretch and do a good amount of hunting. They should be fine for the next couple of months. Shelter, and warmth wasn't the issue at this point. It was the lack of food that was going to wind up killing them. Especially if they got snowed in during the winter month. Carol glanced at him, giving him a reassuring smile like he wouldn't see the worry in her eyes. Wouldn't be able to add it all up in his head himself.

"We'll be fine," Maggie said, shuffling around. Giving her own smile as she nodding and repeating. "We'll be just fine."

"Yeah," Daryl mumbles, looking up to see a small blonde entering the room. Stopping when she spots him standing there. Visibly swallowing before pulling her gaze away from Daryl and looking to Maggie.

"Daddy's awake," she says, already turning to head back upstairs. There's a gasp and Maggie is following along after her. A smile spread so wide across her face but Daryl can only feel his muscles tense up. Nausea making him sway on his feet as he leans against the counter. How much had Hershel heard. Did he wake up before the screaming fest that just happened upstairs, or after. When she slammed the door, and could have jostled him away then.

"It's good news," Carol says, leaning across the counter from him. That placating smile still firm on her lips as he ducks her head to get a better look at him. Daryl glances at her, a frown forming across his face as he eyes narrow before shaking his head.

"Yeah, real good," he replies, looking away. Focusing on the counter as he starts chewing on his thumb nail.

"Unless you just screamed at his baby girl." Carol's eyebrows shoot up in question. Meeting his for a moment before his gaze goes back to the stairs. Playing the argument over in his head. Almost wincing at some of the things he threw out there. Yeah he was a dick.

An A+ asshole at that.

"You heard all that, huh?"

Carol shrugs. "Some."

Daryl glances around the room, noting the silence in a house that should be buzzing with noise with the amount of people here. "The others?"

"They stepped outside. Maggie's the only one who wouldn't leave in case…" Carol's words trail off as the meaning sets in.

Daryl's stomach twists. The frown on his face deepening as he glares at the woman before him. "In case what?"

Carol shakes her head. "Nothing, forget it."

Daryl whirls, mind buzzing as he contemplates heading upstairs. Giving Maggie a thing or two to think about and deepening that amount of red in an already long ledger. Not that it would matter. Apparently, nothing he does matters because he always be a dirty redneck asshole that their stuck with. That's good for one thing, and one thing only.

"Is that what you think of me?" he shouts, turning to face Carol as she shakes her head. Eyes going wide. Almost pleading with him to let it go.

"You think I would do that to someone?" He points up the stairs, hands visibly shaking as Carol attempts to raises her own hands up in surrender. "To her? To someone I-" He lets the words die on his tongue. Unable to say them, even though Carol's head tils to the side. The sadness in her eyes evident as she holds her hands up in surrender.

"No, Daryl, of course not," she says, resting her palms on the counter to take a deep breath. Remaining calm. Calmer then Daryl would like, and again he's reminded of the barn. The way she just stood there, taking his verbal abuse without a word of defense. Soaking it all in and Daryl almost wishes she would give him something. Either a scream or a silent fury like Beth. Something instead of Carol's almost whispered, "Maggie's just being a big sister, trying to look out for her little sister is all."

Daryl leaned forward, moving as close to Carol as the counter would allow him. "Bullshit," he whispers, meeting her gaze head on. "Like I would physically hurt Beth."

Carol gapes at him. Her eyes going wide as she waves at him, looking him up and down. "Look at what you just did!" Daryl sucks in a deep breath. The words a literal punch to his gut. He flinches like he's been slapped when Carol slams her hand against the counter. Her aggravation finally coming through in a swarm of words. "We've all been through hell, Daryl. Some more so then others, but we've still lived it. Survived it! You owe that girl an apology."

Daryl nods, head bowed in defeat because he knows Carol's right. Knew it the moment he walked out of that room and heard the door slam. His heart nearly breaking from the sounds of her sobbing before storming off. Unable to head back in and admit the obvious, but not able to listen to her either.

"Don't have to be now, or even today, but you better be making things right and soon cause I can only hold her father in that bed for so long." Carol's pointing at him again. A determined look in her eye as his own brows furrow in confusion. Trying to figure out what the hell kind of apology requires Hershel to stay in bed.

"Why the hell would you need to keep Hershel in bed for?" Daryl asked, unable to see the answer written anywhere on her face only to receive a tilt of her head as his friends' eyes dart to the other side of the kitchen and the sound of footsteps echo from the hallway.

"Don't play stupid, Daryl," she says before shoving off the counter and coming around. Daryl follows her retreating figure out of the kitchen. Brows still furrowed as he looks over at Rick. Still completely lost on Carol's last words and shaking his head. Rick smirks at him, his eyes scrunching in amusement.

"You'll figure it out," he says, coming over to lean against the counter. "Just don't run out on us again."

Daryl's head hangs. Not ready -or willing- to have another argument with someone else. Wasn't two enough for one day?

"Just needed to clear my head," he mumbles, running his hands through his hair before looking up at Rick. Hoping the man understands. Judging by the nod of his head, and the thoughtful look on his face. He did.

Confirmed it as he said, "yeah, we've all needed to at one point or another." Rick's gaze landed on the cabinet filled with their canned food. Running his gaze up and down before looking over his shoulder, like he was looking at something that only he could see before looking down at the counter again.

Daryl waits. Keeping silent as the man gathers his thoughts. Knowing that whatever he came in here for wasn't to rehash words that already been spoken. Instead, he looks back at the cupboard and says, "Gonna need to find more food soon. Might have to do another run further out."

Daryl nods. Already considering that when he overheard Maggie and Carol going over the supplies. "Might need to find a bigger space too," he says, glancing behind him to the invisible heads that Rick was counting up not that long ago. "Not at the moment though. We have shelter here, supplies. But eventually, we're going to want more space."

He looks to Rick who is giving his own silent agreement. Chewing on his lips as he stands. "Andrea said her and her friend, Michonne, spotted a prison in the next county."

Daryl stands as well, his brows furrowing as Rick continues. "Said the place was over-run by walkers, but mostly prisoners and guards. Meaning it could have been untouched since the turn."

He scratches at his chin, thinking about all the possibilities that that could mean for them when Rick leans closer. "Could be supplies -food, medicine, weapons. All untouched. All just waiting for us."

Daryl nods, not needing to hear another word as he looks to Rick. "Not to mention the fences, the amount of defenses we would have against the dead alone."

"Exactly," Rick says, his eyes lighting up when he realizes Daryl's on board. "This is place is good, but the prison would be better. We could settle down, grow there. It's something to look into."

Nothing more needs to be said. The two men are in agreement. The decision to be brought up to the rest of the group so that all of them can decide on rather to move or not. Though it's in agreement that they'd scout it out first. See if the place has been taken over, or even worth the risk. Could be something else better out there.

The decision is laid out that night. Most of the people in the group looking excited. Others, like Lorie and Maggie, looking concerned. Daryl can understand that. Lori's pregnancy is progressing. Moving and resettling is hard on her. Maggie's concern can be narrowed down to her father and his one remaining leg. Moving Hershel is going to be hard as well. If they did move, they'd have to give him time to heal and get out of the bed.

These thoughts bring him back to the conversation he had with Carol that afternoon, and his gaze shoots up to the woman in question before zeroing in on Beth at the back of the group, next to her sister and Glenn. Looking just as upset and worried as the brunette standing next to her.

The day moved by in such a blur with his thoughts constantly going over their argument. What he said running like a broken record in his mind and how if he'd just told her why he left then he wouldn't have fought with her. How much easier -and harder- that would have been. The conversation he needed to have with her now wasn't going to be any easier, but she'd forgiven him for his ass-hatery before. Not like she didn't know how much of a dick he could be. Everyone knew it. Knew it from the first day at camp.

Not like he ever hid this from them. Never tried to be anything he wasn't. Didn't mean that was what she deserved. He's contempt and anger could be saved for someone else. Anyone else that really deserved it, but not her. She deserved so much better then that. Daryl planned on telling her that to. Eventually. When he got longer then a minute to be alone with her. Right now he needed to focus on the other issue at hand.

Finding out what this prison had to offer, and when they were leaving. Something Rick was announcing now as he pauses in his speech about the move. "We're going to need to take a few people up there to scout it out. " He starts, meeting everyone's gaze to decipher their feelings on this. Daryl does the same, and notices Beth takes that moment to exit the room. Her arms wrapped tight around herself and even Rick notices as Carl follows along after her.

When the two of them are gone, Rick says, "Andrea and Michonne have already agreed to head out on this trip, I'm hoping a few others will come as well."

"We'll go," Tyresse says, holding his hand up to indicate himself and his sister, Sasha. Rick looks a little unsure at first. Eyeing them for a long moment before Sasha says, "We know Michonne and Andrea and we make a good team. "

"Fine," Rick says nodding his head and looking around some more. Maggie shakes her head as Glenn steps forward, ignoring his girlfriend as he nods at Rick. "I'll go."

"Good, that makes six," Rick says, looking at the rest of them, before glancing at Daryl. His brows already furrowed cause technically that should make seven, including himself because it should be obvious that he would be coming with him.

They were a team. Stuck together through just about everything up to this point. Rick notices the glare coming from him and takes a steps closer, placing a hand on his shoulder. Like that will subdue him. Like that small movement will calm him down when he could feel nothing but betrayal as the man says, "I need you and Merle to stay here and take charge. Make sure nothing happens."

"Bullshit," Daryl blurts, brushing the man's hand off of him. Hating the feeling it invokes. Taking a step back, he looks through the crowd of people. Noting Glenn and Maggie having a whispered discussion in the back and he points to them. "Leave Glenn in charge. He's better at running things here, and it don't look like Maggie wants him to go anyways."

"Daryl," Rick says, head cocked to the side as he stares at him. Daryl can already feel another lecture coming on. Something that's going to piss him off some more, and he takes a step back, already shaking his head to argue as Rick continues. "I need you here. I got new faces here that I don't trust. I got Hershel tied up in the bed, and his two daughters out of commission because of it. The pregnancy's got Lori feeling sick again and you... You are still injured and I need you here to rest and keep an eye on things."

Daryl continues to shake, feeling his legs move to pace the room. Let out some of the frustration because he would be better out there. The woods are a second home to him. It's where he belongs, but he can't argue with Rick's logic either. Just getting here took most of his strength and even with the small nap he took this afternoon after returning, he still feels drained. Going out again would only cause troubles. Troubles that Rick obviously don't need at the moment so he glares at the man. Hates that he's right and growls a short "Fine" before storming off out the front door.

Needing the fresh air, and the moment to breath. Seems like since he returned all he did was get pissed about one thing or another. Starting with Beth and her wanting to know why he left. She should have known why he left. Straight up told her the night before. Hinted at it anyways . Got him thinking he should have said a little more. Cleared the meaning up a bit, though he didn't know how. Never had much practice with expressing his feelings. Always got told they were useless and weak. Just something a coward would think over. Though he was beginning to think it would take more then a coward to sort out one's feelings. Running from them seemed easier, and another thing he was told was running is just as cowardly. Caused just as much problems.

Stifling his thoughts for the time being, Daryl leans against the railing. Trying to take a breather from everything and everyone when voices carry down to him. Barely there whispers that catch his attention and have him bending around to look up and see where they're coming from. Two sets of feet are near the edge of the roof. Carl's voice floating down as he whispers, "They'll be fine. That samurai chick looks pretty bad ass, and there's that big guy" and Beth's answering "yeah, I guess." He pulls further back just in time to see Carl bump shoulder's with Beth, who looks reluctant to smile. The frown on her face contrasting with the happiness she's trying to convey with her tone.

Pain shoots up Daryl's center, causing him to twist back around and bite his cheek. Hold in the groan that will give him away as he squeezes his ribs to subdue the pain. When it passes, Daryl looks around the place. Knowing there's got to be a way up there. Even if it isn't an easy one. The railing along the front porch where it ducks low seems like the best option, so he hops up there. Biting his cheek harder as the pain shooting up his front again and reaches for the roof. Slowly pulling himself up and into the view of the two sitting on the roof. Their chatter dying down when they notice someone joining them.

"What the hell you doin?" Beth asks, almost shouting as they crawl over to help the man up. Even though he's already pulled himself halfway up and has a leg swung over for better leverage.

"What the hell's it look like?" Daryl barks back, managing to scramble onto the roof and sit for a moment. Wincing at the protesting ribs that are threatening to crack under the strain of pulling himself up.

"Looks like you're trying to kill yourself." Her gaze travels down him, noting the way he's cradling his chest and she pushes forward, once again moving to lift up his shirt to take a look at the bruising. "Seriously, Daryl, you should be resting." He shoots her a glare of his own, not wanting to hear her gripe anymore when the deeds already done.

"I think I'm heading back inside," Carl says, looking between the two before heading up the roof and ducking into an open window. Daryl watches his retreat, eyes narrowing as he watches the kid jump from the dresser to the floor and disappears inside.

"Figures," he mumbles, shoving Beth's probing hands a way to scoot further away from the edge. Beth falls back on her bottom, watching him.

"Would have been easier." She gives him a wry smile and he narrows his eyes on her before pulling out the last cigarette he managed to bum from Merle when he returned home.

"I'm crippled, not incapable." He lights it up, taking a long moment to breath in the nicotine. Waiting for her to say something. Anything. To relieve the silence that's fallen between them as she watches him and he does his best to look out toward the forest. When he releases the smoke and still not a word is spoken, he flicks the cigarette and says, "besides, you know how Carol and them are about smoking in the house."

"That's not the point," Beth says, eyes still boring into him, and Daryl meets her gaze for the first time. Remembering why he bothered to come up here in the first place, and as he releases another puff of smoke, ready to actually talk to her when Beth spouts out, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be snapping at you, and that goes for earlier too. It's not my place to know when and why you leave."

Daryl swallows, looking at the little light at the end of his cigarette. Thinking it was more her business then most of people in this house. How if he'd just opened his mouth and told her why he left in the first place the girl wouldn't be here apologizing to him. Acting like she was the one completely in the wrong. So he shrugs, trying to act like her apology didn't mean anything as he says, " I shouldn't have been such an asshole."

This pulls a smile from the girl, his gaze lingering on her lips for a second before peeling them away to look at her eyes. Trying not to jump onto that train of thought and failing miserably as he thinks up someway to get her closer. Get her back in his arms, cause he's not going to lie to himself anymore and deny that he's missed her there. Missed the weight of her pressing against him under the guise of trying to get warm.

"Everyone knows your an ass." That mischievous grin is back on her face and it pulls his own lips up. Glad to see that she's starting to forgive him even as the smile forces him to focus on those lips again.

Clearing his throat, he looks back at the cigarette still in his hand as he mumbles, "doesn't excuse being one to you."

"What makes me so special?" she asks. The question innocent enough, but it clogs his throat. Makes every word he thought he was going to say fly out of his head because he's asked himself the same question a million times. From the moment he decided to stop her from harming herself. Wondering why the hell he should care if she offed herself. At least it would have been on her terms. The way she wanted to go, but he couldn't allow it. Couldn't stand to see her do that, and so found ways to stop her. _'Distract her,_ ' as he put it and now she's asking that same question and he still don't have an answer for it. So he shrugs and mumbles something unintelligible while taking another long draw on his cigarette, noting that it's nearly at the end and wishing he had another one to finish this conversation.

"Don't idontknow," she says, scooting closer. Slowly moving until she's kneeling in front of him. Mere inches from where she was moment's ago and asks. "What makes me so special?"

Daryl sucks in a deep breath, the cigarette now completely useless as he puts it out on one of the shingles. Watching it turn the spot to black before locking his gaze with Beth's. Her eyes wide and curious while waiting for an answer that Daryl just can't seem to grasp in his mind, much less push it past the hole in his face and so he does the only thing he can really think of to get the answer across.

The only thing he is ever really good at. Take action.

They always said action's speak louder then words, and he prays that this one screams his meaning across as he snakes his hand out to wrap around the back of her neck and pulls her closer as he leans forward. Praying to whatever god above that she doesn't bolt. That this small action doesn't completely scare her away from him. Cause it's not a small thing. It's big. Bigger then Daryl can probably handle at the moment, but after T-Dog and his own near death experience he knows that putting something like this off anymore would just be plan stupid.

So he does it.

He let's his lips brush across hers. Barely a caress. Barely enough to feel the softness of those lips that have caught his attention more times then he cares to admit before pulling away. Preparing himself for the rejection. For the "I'm sorry's and I don't see you that way's." Cause their coming. He knows they are. She's still too young, and he's a dirty old pervert for even looking at her like that and she's going to know this now. Going to see all his darkness for what it really is and do the smart thing. She's going to run as far and as fast as she can and Daryl can't blame her. Won't even hold it against her.

As he pulls back, their faces still scant inches apart, Daryl looks into her eyes. Expecting the wide-eyed stare, but it's not disgust or fear that's staring back at him. It's surprise and a little breathless smile as a small little "oh" pops out of her mouth followed by an even bigger grin.

Daryl barely has a moment to register that smile spreading across her lips before Beth's tangling her fingers in his hair and pulling him in for another kiss. This one firmer then the last. Their lips crashing together in a long slow caress as she moves her lips against his. Tilting her head for the better angle as both arms wrap around his neck. Securing him to her at the same time his other hand comes up to wrap around her back, pulling her closer until they are flush against each other and he can feel her heat mixing with his own. His heart pounding against her's while his other hand slips up and tangles in her hair. Holding her there for several minutes, not wanting to let her go and see that she's come to her senses.

She doesn't though.

As they pull apart. Both are breathless and a little surprised from the moment. Beth leans her forehead against his. Her eyes close with a smile still there and Daryl follows her lead. Closing his own eyes to soak up the moment. To remember every touch. Every smell. The way the cold wind brushes against his skin, sending goosebumps up his flesh that he'll never be able to recall if it is from the wind or from the fact that Beth's in his arms. Wrapped up tight against him like he'd been wanting and shaking just as heavily as he is.

When he opens his eyes again, it's to lean forward and place another kiss on her lips. Now that he knows what they feel like on his own, he knows he's going to be like an addict and never get enough. Not that Beth seems to be complaining. She seems just as eager for another kiss as she moves her lips against his. Just as slow as the first time before pulling away, tilting her head at a new angle and kissing him again. Repeating the movements until a giggle escapes her. Daryl pulls back at the sound, moving his hand from her hair to her cheek, and caressing it as his other hand loosens it's hold on her back to rest on her hip. Still keeping her close. Still able to feel the pounding of her heart that matches his own rhythm. Still not wanting to let go in case she changes her mind and never lets him touch her again.

A shiver runs up her spine and she place her head on his shoulder, curling into him as he runs his hands up her arm to warm her up. "Should head inside," he says, whispering the words into her ear. Loving the shiver that runs down her spine as she nods. Wondering if that one was from the cold, or from him. He likes to think that he has that kind of effect on her. Would be a plus, but he isn't holding out any hope as she pulls away, still smiling at him like he just made her day, or whole year, he can't be sure.

"Through the window this time?" Beth asks, that smile turning mischievous again and Daryl rolls his eyes. A small "hmph" leaving him as he catches her chin between his thumb and forefinger to pull her close and leave a peck on her lips. One that turns into another lingering kiss before they both pull away.

"Or you scared my father going to get out of bed and chase you with a shot gun?" The wicked gleam in her eyes tales him she's kidding, but the image settles in his head and he has to stand to get away from her to shake it off. Only stopping long enough to hold a hand out to help her up and lead her toward the window. Toward their family that is going to see what they've done and know what it means, and at the moment he fears Maggie's reaction more then Hershel's. Though he knows he is going to have to sit down and talk with the old man eventually, and won't that be a fun opportunity.

* * *

 **Okay, so here's the make-up and the move along plot. Sort of. Kinda scared to post this one cause it took me forever to figure out where to go with it and then remembered this is a sort of "fix it" slightly AU story and so why not have a slightly AU "fix it" moment. Not exactly what they said, or where they were sitting but it's there and what Daryl did here is kinda what I wished he would have done in the funeral home, but oh well. Here ya have it. Enjoy it and until next time cause I guess this isn't the final chapter. Though it could have been. Should have been. Anyways. Thanks for the continued support, even after the long waits.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Daryl made a quick round through the house, noting Merle and that new kid on the roof. They were supposed to be on look out, but both seeming to be engaged in a conversation about Merle's make shift sword arm. The boy looked in awe as Merle tilted it left and right, smiling as he muttered, "hurt like a bitch, but well worth it if you ask me."

Daryl shook his head, almost rolling his eyes as he thought about his brother being chained up on that roof. Yes, he could admit now that it was his own brother's mouth that got him there, and if he'd just waited a little while longer he would have been fine. Still, he couldn't help but smile as Merle continued, "gives me that bit of edge in the fight knowin I can't loose my blade. Ya know?"

The boy nodded with his own smile on his face and Daryl walked away. Still thinking that Merle's a dumbass and how he's glad the asshole was back in his life. That, despite the odds, they found their family. Both immediate and extended. One that's been forged through blood and sacrifice, and something else that he couldn't place his finger on at the moment, but didn't mind trying to figure it out as he came to the master bedroom to find two sister's sitting on the bed painting their toe nails. Something so fucking mundane that Daryl wouldn't have guessed anyone would have found time for that.

Except these two. They carved the moment out for themselves as they sat laughing. A curious look on Maggie's face as Beth ducked her head. Trying to avoid the conversation and Daryl could almost imagine how beet red her face was. Could see her pulling her arms up around her head to hide the embarrassment despite having her back turned to him.

"Uh-huh," Maggie says, as she looks back at her nails. A grin spreading across her face as she tries to sound innocent enough with, "you're going to spill the beans eventually. You know that right?"

Daryl moves to head back. Realizing they're having a sister-to-sister conversation that he shouldn't be marching in on, much less hearing. He wouldn't have, either, if he didn't hear Beth's reply of, "there's nothing to spill. Seriously, we've done nothin but kiss a couple of times."

Daryl winces at Maggie's sharp reply of, "A night." The idea of Maggie knowing anything about their relationship causing his blood to run cold. It was inevitable. Daryl knew this. Knew that Beth would eventually seek advice from someone, being as she's so young and all. He knew that the first person she would head to was her sister. Of course she would. Who else was at the top of a girl's list to gossip about boyfriend's and ask questions to.

God, he felt like such a dick sometimes. Just the word boyfriend making him feel old and the need to run from this hallway took over him. Made him wish he hadn't heard this part of the conversation at all,but as he moves to leave again he hears Beth's say, "can't help it. He's a good kisser-" and the rest of the reply is lost on him. His guilt some what alleviated just cause Beth seems to enjoy their time together as much as he does. For a moment he allows himself to relax. Move at a slower pace until Maggie hollers from inside the room, "I know you heard that, Daryl Dixon. Don't think I ain't watchin ya just cause my sister enjoys your company."

Daryl flinches again, his movement's picking up to rush down the stairs, even as he hears Beth hitting at her sister, and Maggie's automatic, "what?" sounding behind him as the sounds fade away. Knows he's a coward for running ,but hell, the relationship is new. He's still treading through shadow waters around Beth trying to figure out how this shit works. Not to mention he'd yet to have a talk with her old man. To be fair, the guys been in and out of conscious for the past couple of days. Though, he wouldn't be surprised if he's heard about him and his youngest daughter. The whole house seemed to know the moment it happened. Rick even going so far as to say, "guess you're not going to be so beat up about going now, huh?" With a wink at the end as the group packed their things, preparing for the trip to the prison.

Daryl blanched at that. Coming up blank as to how Rick could have heard when Beth and him hadn't done anything else for the rest of the night before remembering Carl being on the roof with Beth. He needed to have a talk with that kid as well. Tell him a thing or two about gossiping and minding his own business, but the kid was smart. Every time he saw him, Carl was around one adult or another and Daryl couldn't get a word in. Not that it seemed to matter now. Everyone just knew, and it didn't seem like anyone really cared. He was sure her father would have a thing or two to say, and Maggie looked to be on his tail. Making him think twice about getting in her line of sight when the woman has a gun raised. Might wind up with another Andrea and her damn, "thought you were a walker" incident again.

Daryl barreled down the stairs, skipping the last step as he spotted a mop of gray standing outside the porch. Taking a quick peek into the living room to find it empty and the kitchen occupied with Lori and Carl being over what looked to be more homework -poor kid- Daryl popped outside to join her. Inhaling the fresh breeze and glad to be away from most of the woman and their insistent need to chatter. Not that Carol was the quiet type, but at least she didn't feel the need to threaten him at every available opportunity.

At least he didn't think so until Carol started with, "you know I think of her as a daughter."

Daryl hangs his head as he leans against the railing. Knowing Carol needs to speak her mind, and boy did the woman as she continues, ignoring his silent nod. "Guess my views a bit skewed, cause she's like a daughter to me, and your like a brother and you can guess how that's piecing together in my mind."

Daryl's face twisted, the imagery of filthy old pervert coming to mind and he can't stop when he whispers, "Carol," as a warning and looks up at the woman.

She shakes her head and gives him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it. I told you to fix it and you did. I'm happy for you. Really. We all need that little bit of happiness in this world."

He squints at her. Taking in her calm features, and the smile still splayed on her face. Slowly ,he stands up, waiting for the "but" that's ready to come. It doesn't. No outwards signs showing she's saying one thing, and thinking another. No matter that he waits several seconds. Watching her as she continuing smiling at him and then back at the yard before he asks, "you're really not upset about this? "

"Nope," she pipes back, grin widening ever bigger. "No one really is. Well, a couple of the newer folks mentioned a few qualms, but we silenced them. Said you'd been lookin out for that girl for a while now. It's not so surprising."

"We?" Daryl seemed to be slapped dumb with a one word replies. Trying to wrap his mind around the family being okay with Beth and him. Surely there'd be more out spoken rage on Beth's behalf, but Carol nods. Smiling at him in surprise as she takes in gaping mouth and furrowed brows.

"Yes, Daryl. We. As in the rest of the family. Rick was a little shocked at first, but he's gotten over it. Maggie says Beth's mother and their daddy were nearly twenty years apart and Merle mentioned he saw this coming weeks ago. So..." he r words trailed off as she shrugged her shoulders.

Leaning against the railing again as he took in this information. Looking back into the house, and to the yard again before giving a weak smile. Accepting that they were accepting and relaxing into another slow afternoon with his friend next to him on the porch.

"So, this prison..." he started. Ready to move on with the conversation when Carol shot up and pointed her finger at him.

"Hershel does want a word with you. Next time he's up and moving"

"Huh," Daryl grunted, chewing on his lip even as he nodded his head. Already seen that one coming.

Didn't argue though. Didn't offer anything up on the matter as he thought about what to say to Hershel about it. When Carol relaxed again, she nudged his shoulder. "And I do think the prison will be a good thing."

"Yeah," he mumbled. Mind still up stairs walking through a conversation with Hershel about Beth and him when sounds came from the gates. Looking up, he noticed Allen reaching for the gates, opening them up to reveal the old SUV with Rick in the driver's seat and the woman Michonne sitting next to them. Both seemed to be laughing at something. Getting along fairly well as they pull up to the front porch.

"Well?" Daryl asks, heading down til he was just at the bottom of the stairs . The smile on Rick's face tells him their good. That the prison is a go, but he waits until Rick nods his head.

"Got some inmates and guards inside the perimeter, but looks safe enough. As soon as your all healed up we'll head over and take care of it. Then we all go together and clean it out." Rick looks from one face to another. Waiting for the argument that's about to come like it always does.

"What about surrounding area? Anyone near by?" Allen asks, speaking for the first time and taking the group back. He looks at their faces as they turn to him somewhat stunned. "I mean. We don't want any hostiles coming at us do we?"

Daryl stands there wondering when Allen and his son became part of the 'us' he was referring too. The man was always getting upset when his son got to close to one of them. Surprised the guy didn't pull his son away from Merle even now, but if he's starting to trust them. Starting to realize this could be their family to. Well, Daryl wasn't going to argue with that. As long as the guy kept out of his business and out of his way.

Rick shakes his head in answer. Looking from Andrea to Michonne before saying, "Andrea says there's a small town of people, survivors like us, that are across the river. I figure if we stay away from them and them from us. We should be fine."

"We won't be trying to talk them, maybe make some friends after we settle in?" Allen asks and again the small group of people look at him and then each other. Daryl notices the hard look Michonne passes to Andrea before looking at Rick in an almost pleading gaze and the sheriff shakes his head.

"Nah, we'll be keepin to ourselves."

Daryl nods at the man. Not understanding the silent glances between him and the tw women, but trusting his judgment. Knowing full well that he wouldn't put this group, much less his wife and kids, in any kind of danger. Their first priority is the safety and welfare of the group. It's unspoken understanding. A rule that doesn't need to be stated to understand, so Daryl gives him a long look. Hoping Rick will explain the why later, but going with it for now.

He turns in time to see Allen's disapproving glare before the man turns, muttering something about having to find his son. Daryl mentions he's on the roof, and the man gives him a short glance. One that causes Daryl to narrow his own eyes on him before Rick's standing next to him. Nudging his shoulder with his own. When he looks over, Rick's shaking his head. Telling him without words not to start something.

That night Daryl found himself being the last person to head up the stairs for the night. Sasha having just appeared to take over for the early monring shift. Daryl popped his shoulder as he moved to the top of the stairs, thinking about soft beds and warm blankets.

They spent the day gathering up their supplies. Going over what they could take with them and what needed to stay. Someone suggesting that they hold a few supplies here in case something came up. Rather the prison became insecure or they got held back from a supply run. Daryl couldn't argue with the logic and they then seperating the supplies. Storing some of it inside the bunker at the bottom, and wondering how the rest of their shit got spread out so quickly.

He could have sworn he heard Carl cursing about some comic book that he needed to find before they leave, and Daryl rolled his eyes at the boy. Tempted to tell the boy to keep his shit stashed if he wished ot make off in a hurry with it, but knew the boy didn't need the reminder. The boy's sheriff hat was never far from his belongings. Hell, it wasn't far from his finger tips if Daryl was being honest, so he knew the boy didn't need the lecture.

Didn't stop him from thinkin about the hell it was going to be loading up all their stuff and packing it to the prison. Rick mentioned staying here at least another week, and that was something to be grateful for. Meant they had time. Time was always a good thing to have, even if it wasn't always on their side. With a shrug, he looked up the stairs, just passing his way toward the library where Beth and him agreed to sleep for the night. Allowing Andrea and Michonne a softer bed when he heard stumbling coming from Hershel's room and quiet curse filter out of the space.

Daryl rushed over, half expecting to find Hershel lying on the floor when he came across the man using one hand to balance himself on the bedside table while staring down at the makeshift crutch that fallen onto the floor.

"You tryin to break somethin else?" Daryl asked, moving to pick up the wooden stick and handing it back to the older man. Earning himself a chuckle as Hershel took it and readjusted it under his arm.

"Tryin to get the help out of this bed," he replied, wobbling around to point at the object in question. "Now I know why you and Rick cursed me when I told you stay in it."

Daryl smiled himself, remembering his own refusal to stay bedridden on the farm, and Rick's recent endeavor. "Not as grand as it seems, huh?"

The man let out another small laugh as he looked around the room. Looking at the bed before shifting his gaze out the door then to Daryl. "Take it you're still beddin down with Beth for the night?"

The question caught Daryl off guard. Coming out the blue as it did, and forcing him to snap his head up to stare at the old man. He could feel his cheeks heating up at the accusation and his stomach turning at the thought of the man's disapproval. Knew it'd been coming for weeks. Anticipated it even, and Daryl tried to force himself to be calm.

To act like it wasn't that big of a deal as he shrugged his shoulder. Mumbling, "she hasn't kicked me out, yet," from behind his fingers as his hand came up to chew on his nail. A nervous tick that was giving him away. His ears burning even more when the implication of what that could mean rang like a light bulb in his head and he shot up to look at the darkened scowl on the man's face. "We're just sleepin together. I mean, we're sleepin. That's it. Just...sleepin." The words spilled out of his mouth and he couldn't stop himself from inhaling a great big gulp of breath when the old man started laughing.

Face flushed, and hands clapping against his knees as he bent over laughing. Daryl wanted to laugh himself. Would have to if Hershel hadn't waved his arm and said, "you honestly think I don't know what's going on with my daughters?"

Daryl shook his head, studying the man now as he calmed down. Leaning more onto the bed. Still smiling. Still slightly amused by the situation, and Daryl would have called him an old bastard if he thought he could get away with it at the moment.

"I do have ears, Daryl. I know," he said, his finger coming up to whirl around the room. "I hear what's going on. Have to have good hearing when you got two teenage daughters that would rather confide in each other then with you. Not that I blame them."

Daryl nodded. Able to respect that Hershel kept an eye -and ear- out for his girls. Even as his stomach churned at what he might have heard. Maggie and Beth's conversation this afternoon alone was enough to make him squirm as he thought about Hershel sitting in here, one room way, and listening to them.

Dary closed his eyes. Swallowing the bile that threatened to come out as his stomach churned. His gaze focusing on the bed as he chewed on his finger, waiting for the inevitable. Waiting for Hershel Greene to pull out the shotgun and shoot him dead for even looking at his little girl like that.

Daryl bristled at the way Hershel shook his head. His heavy gaze moving up to meet his and Daryl could see the judgment there. The words already forming in the man's head as he took a step back. Wiping at his jaw, as he looked away.

"Guess now, you're gonna tell me to back off, right? To stay away from her cause I'm a no good dirty hick and Beth's too good for me." He looked up at Hershel. The unexpected anger at the words spewing from his mouth radiating from him. Almost shaking as he imagined himself just ducking his head and listening to the old man. Cause he respected Hershel. The man saved his life. Saved Carl's life, and he proved to be a valuable member of this group.

"Now, son," Hershel started, holding his hand up as his head ducked down. Daryl took a step back. The patronizing tone forcing him to bite his tongue as Hershle continued. "You're puttin words in my mouth. Thoughts that never even crossed my mind." Hershel looked up at him. Pinning him with those steel blue eyes that matched Beth's in so man ways, as he let out a heavy sigh.

Daryl himself let out a breath he didn't know he was holding until Hershel muttered those words. Alleviating some of his guilt as his shoulder relaxed and he took that step back toward the man. Waiting for him to gather his thoughts.

"Once upon a time, I might have thought those things and if you had tried something on the farm you would have found a shotgun in your face and a very unpleasant ultimatum, but," Hershel said, putting a heavy emphasize on the but as he ducked his head. His gaze growing harder as he forced Daryl to hold his stare. "Things have changed. We've changed. I've gotten to know you, and I've come to learn you're not a bad man, Daryl. Not in the slightest." His finger was pointing at Daryl now. As stiff and stern as the man it was attached to and Daryl swallowed. Continuing to lock eyes with the man and force himself to believe those words. "Circumstances have changed as well. I'm a crippled now, and I've got to think about who would take care of my daughter's."

Daryl opened his mouth, ready to state that everyone of the people in this house would watch out for them. For Beth, but Hershel beat him to it. "Yes, I know. There's a house full here, but who would really look out for Beth. Rick, who's got his own family to worry about, or maybe Glenn. Glenn's a good man and I know he loves Maggie, but that's it. He would go to the moon and back for my sweet Mags, but who would do the same for my Bethany?"

Hershel's gaze softened. His body relaxing now that his words spoken, and Daryl swallowed. Realizing the old man figured him out without having to say a word. That he already knew the answer to his question because Daryl already done it. He already proved that who would step in when Beth was in danger, even if that danger was from her own stupidity. Who held her together when she needed it and taught her what she needed to know so she wouldn't them.

"So, what? Just look out for her, take care of her and all that other...nonsense." Daryl grimaced at the last part. Knowing he was no good at all that romance novel shit. Never was and didn't see himself pulling no Glenn and Maggie bullshit anytime soon either, but for Beth.

"Just take care of her. That other 'nonsense' can come later," Hershel said, holding his hand out for Daryl as he smiled at him.

Daryl returned his grin, gripping his hand in a firm shake. "Yeah, alright old man. You got it."

"There you are." Beth's voice rang out from the door way and both men turned to face her. Hershel grinning as he greeted his baby girl, and Daryl heating up even more as he took in the knowing look on Beth's face. Realizing at some point she'd woken up and eased dropped on them. "Everything okay in here?"

Daryl nodded, his mouth suddenly going dry at the thought of Beth hearing him promise his father he would look out for her. Not that he wasn't already doing that. Not that he needed to promise anyone to do that regardless, but having admitted to the words and simply going through the motions were two different things.

"Yeah, just tellin your old man goodnight," he said, ducking his head and turning to nod at Hershel. The man returned the nod, an encouraging smile on his face as Daryl turned back to Beth. Finding her grin having grown in the span of a few short seconds.

"Mmhmm," she grumbled stepping into the room and walking past him to her father. "You're supposed to be resting, daddy."

"I've rested enough," Hershel grumbled, giving his daughter a short hug before pushing away her hands as she attempted to help him back into bed. "but since it's so late."

Beth chuckled at him, shaking her head as she stood back. Assuring herself that Hershel was lying down before walking past Daryl. Her hand brushing against his own before turning to look at him. "You comin?"

"Yeah," he muttered, ducking his head. Feeling the eyes of her father on his back as she smiled and nodded. Already knowing that he needed another minute before heading in. He turned to give Herhsel one more short nod. Reassuring the old man or himself that all was okay, he wasn't sure, but still feeling better when Hershel waved him off with a short, "night, Dixon."

Daryl grumbled his own "goodnight" and headed into the library. Finding the space surprisingly empty as he looked around for his brother, Allen and his son.

"They're downstairs. Said something about it being crowded up here." Beth shrugged, looking around the space with an air of feigned innocence. Daryl raised an eyebrow, wondering who's doing it was that convinced Merle of that as he headed toward their makeshift bed of piles of blankets and pillows. "Think Merle mentioned something about a bunker," she added, smiling up at him.

Daryl shook his head, sitting down on the blankets next to her to unlace his boots, and get comfortable for the night. Two slim arms wrapped around his shoulders, causing him to freeze for a moment before Beth kissed at the back of his neck. Sending goosebumps down his back before her head rested on his shoulder. "We good?"

Daryl leaned back into her. His hand coming up to run across her front arms as he turned to look at her. Her wide blue eyes staring up at him. "Yeah, we'll be good."

* * *

 **This is sorely in need of editing. I am fully aware of this, but I wanted to get this up before next week when I start moving and having everything shut off for who knows how long. That being said, I am making this the final chapter. I did plan on ending it at the last one but figured one more couldn't hurt. Now with everything else happening and summer coming up, this is good.**

 **Thanks to everyone for sticking with this story, and I'm glad you all enjoyed it. I loved hearing your thoughts through out the whole thing!**


End file.
